Wszystkie serca pękają
by toroj
Summary: Jest to historia o równowadze, o jej stracie i poszukiwaniu. I jeszcze o Sherlocku Holmesie, chirurgu wojskowym, który wie, że nie zasługuje na anioła stróża. I o Johnie, który przyszedł na Ziemię, żeby wykonać swoje zadanie. Ale nie potrafił tego zrobić. Tłumaczenie z języka rosyjskiego.
1. Chapter 1

**Wszystkie serca pękają**

**Tytuł oryginału: Все сердца разбиваются**  
**Autor: Treggi Di**

**Przekład: Toroj**  
**Beta: Serathe**  
**Kategoria: **AU, slash, drama, romans, John/Sherlock

**Rozdział 1**

To był zły dzień.

Pomyłka goniła pomyłkę. Dwie kawy, dwa zgniecione, plastikowe kubeczki. Sherlock pochylił się na krześle, wyjmując je z kosza na śmieci. Powoli wyprostował cienki plastik, trzymając dwoma palcami za denko. Czemu je zgniatał? Nie wiedział. Czemu za każdym razem je gniecie?

To był bardzo zły dzień.  
Sherlock postawił kubeczek, ponownie wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Spojrzał na swoje palce. Zacisnął je w pięść, uderzył się nią w czoło – i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Myśl! Myśl! No, dalej!

Uderzył otwartą dłonią, ale to też nie pomogło.  
Wyłączywszy sprzęt, Sherlock włożył papiery do górnej szuflady biurka. Zrobił kilka notatek – Lestrade znajdzie je później. Powie nikomu niepotrzebne „dziękuję" za uratowanie nikomu niepotrzebnego życia. Sherlock po raz kolejny zauważył rzecz oczywistą, ale może być lepszy.

_Mógł_ być lepszy.  
Zgasił światło i wyszedł z laboratorium. Zdjął fartuch dopiero w holu, ukradkiem wrzucając go do wózka sprzątacza.  
Codzienna kradzież uniformu była męczącą i poniżającą rozgrzewką. Sherlock przeciął hol, odwracając głowę, by dziewczyna ze stoiska ze słodyczami do nie rozpoznała. Ludzie siedzieli na plastikowych krzesełkach, żuli coś, przeglądali czasopisma, męczyli się z bólu lub nudy. Czekali na swoją kolej. Sherlock zauważał symptomy. Wolałby ich nie widzieć, lecz było to na stałe wbudowaną funkcją, bez możliwości skasowania. Diagnozy zdawały się świecić nad głowami pacjentów, niczym lampka EXIT nad drzwiami.

To był zły dzień, a mógł się jeszcze pogorszyć.

I pogorszył.  
- To znowu ty!

- Ja również życzę ci miłego wieczoru, Anderson.

Sherlock próbował umknąć, przyspieszając kroku, lecz były kolega wybiegł za nim ze szpitala.  
- Czy ty plączesz się tutaj od wczoraj? No naprawdę, ileż można? Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś spał w tomografie!  
- A ja bym się nie zdziwił, gdybyś spał w gabinecie, kiedy wszyscy ci ludzie czekają aż ich przyjmiesz. Naprawdę, Anderson, jeśli chcesz być bardziej aktywny w ciągu dnia, powinieneś rzadziej sprzątać.  
- Sprzątać?  
Było coś, co Sherlock w Andersonie uwielbiał. Facet był w sumie tępawym poczciwcem, ale miał parę fenomenalnych cech. Na przykład wiecznie łapał się na jeden i ten sam haczyk. Gdyby Anderson był rybą, byłby już bardzo martwą rybą.

Sherlock uniósł brwi. Pochylił się do byłego kolegi, jakby chciał zdradzić mu jakiś sekret, jednak nie zadał sobie trudu, by zniżyć głos.  
- Przypuszczam, że całą noc zajmowałeś się sprzątaniem. A panna Donovan ci pomagała. Sądząc po uszkodzeniach naskórka jej kolan, czyściła dywan. W odróżnieniu od niej, ty nosisz spodnie, więc mogę tylko snuć przypuszczenia. Jednak mimo wszystko udzielę ci porady lekarskiej: pozycja „na pieska" jest nie tylko nieestetyczna i poniżająca dla kobiety, ale też szkodliwa dla mięśni grzbietowych, zwłaszcza jeśli to grzbiet mężczyzny w twoim wieku.  
- W moim... ty... Tego już za wiele! – Anderson poczerwieniał i Sherlock poświęcił kilka sekund na podziwianie tego widoku. Było coś pięknego w tym, jak krew napływa do twarzy, jak wściekle pędzi i rozdyma mikroskopijne kapilary. Sherlock ocknął się, kiedy Anderson sapnął mu prosto w twarz. Był niższy, więc musiał wspiąć się na palce, by dorównać i należycie zagrozić rozmówcy. Złapał Sherlocka za kołnierz koszuli i ścisnął go w garści, ale Sherlock nie czuł się urażony. Był zły na siebie: też sobie znalazł czas i miejsce na bujanie w obłokach. Idiotyzm.

- ...nie twoja sprawa! – usłyszał poprzez gwar własnych myśli. Nachmurzył się, nastrajając na tryb pełnego skupienia. – Jeśli się dowiem, że roznosisz plotki, to się nie pozbierasz! Nie myśl, że ja nie wiem. Wszyscy wiemy! Nadal tu przychodzisz, chociaż cię wywalili. Przez ciebie Lestrade będzie miał grube nieprzyjemności.

- Tylko wtedy, jeśli to rozpowiesz.

- Jak mnie wkurzysz to rozpowiem.  
Sherlock przechylił głowę na bok. To nic skomplikowanego: myśl, patrz, analizuj.

Kieszeń koszuli nieco wypchana. Kiedy spotkali się w holu, Anderson miął coś w palcach. Co? Białe, malutkie, papierowe. Lepiło się do palców. Naklejka. Nie, etykieta. Etykieta od lekarstwa.  
- Puste groźby, Anderson - rzucił niedbale Sherlock, patrząc na niego z góry (nie musiał w tym celu stawać na palcach). - Jeżeli zamierzasz spotkać się z kierownictwem, przy okazji wyjaśnisz, dlaczego wynosisz leki ze szpitala. Myślę, że sprzedaż narkotyków to dosyć poważny powód zwolnienia, nie sądzisz? A może i dodatkowych konsekwencji.

Biedny Anderson.

- Nie zamierzam niczego sprzedawać!  
Oczywiście, że nie. Tacy jak Anderson nie potrafią nawet źle zaparkować samochodu. Więzienie dla takiego typka byłoby prawdziwym piekłem.  
- Udowodnisz to w sądzie. I postaraj się zabrać ze sobą Donovan jako wspólniczkę. Przynajmniej będziesz pewien, że nie zacznie czyścić dywanów komuś innemu podczas twojej nieobecności.  
Anderson odczepił się wreszcie od koszuli. Sherlock starał się nie myśleć o pogniecionym kołnierzu. Zacisnął pięści, by go nie poprawić. Anderson też ścisnął kułaki, choć z innych przyczyn.  
- Zapłacisz za to – zagroził, a kiedy Sherlock uniósł brew, wyjaśnił: - W dosłownym znaczeniu. Gdybyś uszkodził mi auto, zapłaciłbyś za remont. Gdybyś złamał mi nos, opłaciłbyś leczenie. A teraz psujesz mi dzień, więc żądam rekompensaty.

Sherlock wyciągnął pogniecioną dwudziestkę – oszczędzał ją na papierosy, ale się rozmyślił.

- Ile jest warta twoja urażona miłość własna? Myślę, że chyba wystarczy?  
Włożył banknot do kieszonki Andersona, obok anonimowego pojemniczka. Silny środek przeciwbólowy; niezły narkotyk. Raczej to pierwsze, niż drugie. Sherlock nie zamierzał tego roztrząsać. Każdy ma swój ból i każdy stara się z nim walczyć, jak może.  
Skinąwszy głową, obszedł Andersona i skierował się na drugą stronę ulicy. Pójdzie do metra i kupi gazetę. Przed nim weekend, trzeba go jakoś przetrwać. W poniedziałek będzie można przyjść znowu – Lestrade powiedział, żeby nie przychodzić za często... Trzy razy w tygodniu to przecież nie za często?  
Sherlockowi nie było dane dotrzeć na drugą stronę ulicy. Duży niebieski samochód (hatchback, auto rodzinne, dzieci plus pies...) wyskoczył nie wiadomo skąd. Nie, wróć. Kierowca jechał prawidłowo, to Sherlock naruszył przepisy. Naruszał je całe życie, co stało się nawykiem gorszym od palenia papierosów.  
Impet uderzenia wyrzucił go w powietrze i cisnął na maskę, potem samochód szarpnął, hamując, i Sherlock upadł na jezdnię. Zderzenie z asfaltem wydusiło mu powietrze z płuc. Sherlock leżał na plecach, czując, jak ucho zalewa mu krew, i patrzył w niebo. Żywił nadzieję, że ma jeszcze kilka sekund, żeby zapamiętać ten beznamiętny daleki błękit, zanim zasłonią go przerażone ludzkie twarze. Gapie zawsze tłoczą się wokół rannego, prawie go depcząc. A ktoś w tłumie pewnie zacznie krzyczeć: „Lekarza!"

Sherlock miał ochotę się roześmiać.  
Ale nie mógł. Przecież umierał. A poza tym, to byłoby zbyt bolesne.  
Cierpienie rozrywało go na pół. Nie czuł dolnej połowy ciała, jakby ból ją pożarł. Zastanawiał się, czy zdążą go dostarczyć na chirurgię i kto będzie go reanimować. Przypomniał sobie grafik, a potem pomyślał z nadzieją, że może skona, nim dotrze na stół operacyjny. Prawie chciał zobaczyć Andersona – kogokolwiek znajomego w ostatnich sekundach życia. Żeby nie czuć się tak samotnie.

Był żałosny. I bardzo cierpiał.  
Kiedy sądził, że już nikt do niego nie podejdzie, obok zjawił się jakiś nieznajomy. Hałas znów wdarł się do uszu Sherlocka, razem z potokami lepkiej krwi. Sherlock zrozumiał, ze cały ten czas znajdował się jak gdyby pod wodą. Cały ten czas – a nie trwało to chyba dłużej niż sekundę.  
Nieznajomy pochylił się nad Sherlockiem. Wyglądał na rozgniewanego.

Kierowca? Przechodzień? Czy nie powinien być wystraszony, ogarnięty litością i chciwą ciekawością?  
- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał mężczyzna. Wokół szyi zamotany miał niebieski szalik i jego koniec łaskotał Sherlocka po twarzy, rozpraszając myśli.  
- Nie, nie wszystko w porządku. Umieram – wyjaśnił Sherlock bardzo spokojnie. Przywykł do kontaktów z idiotami. Facet musiał należeć do tego właśnie gatunku, gdyż oznajmił stanowczo:

- Nie umierasz. Wszystko jest w porządku.

- Potrącił mnie samochód.

- Głupstwo – burknął tamten, chwytając Sherlocka za rękę. Sherlock nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, nie zdążył krzyknąć, kiedy nieznajomy poderwał go szarpnięciem. Ból stał się nie do zniesienia, odrętwiałe nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, połamane żebra przemieściły się w klatce piersiowej, najwyraźniej przebijając płuca.  
Sherlock otworzył oczy... i wszystko było z nim w porządku. Nic go nie bolało, a obok nie było nikogo. Niebieskie auto ominęło go ostrożnie. Za kierownicą siedział siwy starszy pan w sportowej marynarce.

Sherlock obejrzał się.

- O, cholera!  
To był Anderson. Wytrzeszczał oczy, złapawszy Sherlocka za ramię. To nie bolało, chociaż powinno.

- Żyjesz?

- Wyjątkowo głupie pytanie – zauważył Sherlock, kręcąc głową. Dotknął ucha i skroni, lecz nie dojrzał na palcach śladów krwi. Na płaszczu też ich nie było, chociaż dokładnie widział...

Czy nie widział?  
Sherlock odchylił głowę – niebo tak samo błękitne i bezmyślne.

- Miałeś szczęście, że zdążyłeś odskoczyć.

- Co?

- Samochód leciał jak torpeda! Ale i ty się nie rozglądałeś na boki.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Jakiś jesteś przybity. To znaczy zawsze jesteś przybity, ale teraz...

Sherlock odszedł, nie słuchając dalej. Chwiał się lekko. Kiedy zszedł na stację metra, dotknął palcami policzka – tam, gdzie załaskotał go niebieski szalik.

Interesujące...

xxx

- Białaczka! – zawołał Sherlock triumfalnie, wchodząc do gabinetu Lestrade'a. W zapale nastroszył włosy, a potem poprawił pofałdowane rękawy fartucha. – A dokładniej, przewlekła białaczka szpikowa1, jeśli cię to interesuje.

- Sherlock! Chyba już prosiłem, żebyś nie wchodził do mnie bez pukania! I w ogóle – Lestrade surowo splótł palce, siedząc za swoim paskudnym, kwadratowym biurkiem – jestem trochę zajęty.

Sherlock spojrzał.

O, interesant – nie zauważył go (źle, źle, źle). Siedzi na krześle, gapi się.  
- Tak, tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał Sherlock w stronę Lestrade'a. – Proszę wybaczyć. – Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie, zakładając ręce za plecy. Okno wychodziło na wewnętrzny dziedziniec szpitala. Przygnębiający widok, ale Lestrade nigdy nie opuszczał żaluzji. W szybie widać było, jak Lestrade obrzuca Sherlocka długim, zmęczonym spojrzeniem, a potem zwraca się do gościa z zakłopotanym uśmiechem,  
- No cóż... ekhm... To by było wszystko. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy, proszę zwrócić się do miss Donovan.

Kiedy gość zamknął za sobą drzwi, Greg przeciągnął się ze stęknięciem, potarł skronie i obrócił się na krześle w stronę Sherlocka, gotów słuchać.  
- No, kto tam ma CML?

- Ta kobieta z pięćset ósmej.

- Pięćset ósma? - Lestrade zmarszczył czoło, próbując zrozumieć. - Chwila, to nie mój oddział!

- Jaka różnica! – Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogę przecież iść z tym do Dimmocka! Kobieta z pięćset ósmego, z_ podagrą._ - Starał się wyrazić głosem całą swoją pogardę, wypowiadając tę dyletancką diagnozę. - Sześćdziesiąt dwa lata, wnuczka przyniosła jej jedzenie z kafeterii.

- I co?

- Nie zjadła.

- Wiesz, jestem w stanie ją zrozumieć – parsknął Lestrade. Nigdy nie traktował spraw zbyt poważnie. A raczej starał się nie okazywać tej powagi - widocznie obawiał się wizerunku groźnego szefa oddziału. Ta wieczna potrzeba bycia „swoim", pielęgnowania dobrych stosunków z byłymi kolegami, a obecnie podwładnymi. Zdaniem Sherlocka był to nonsens, lecz jego pogląd Lestrade'a nie interesował. Przynajmniej nie w sferze osobistej; ewidentnie dał to do zrozumienia. Gdyby byli przyjaciółmi, wtedy jeszcze można byłoby coś doradzać.

Lecz Sherlock nie miał przyjaciół.

I to było zupełnie normalne.

- Z miodowych ciastek też zrezygnowała, chociaż to jej ulubione. I z batoników z automatu. I sałatki owocowej. Powiedziała mi, że jest syta, chociaż ostatni posiłek przyjęła pięć godzin i dwadzieścia minut wcześniej.

- No i co? Starsi ludzie niewiele jedzą.

- „Starsi ludzie niewiele jedzą" – powtórzył Sherlock drwiąco. – To twoja opinia jako lekarza?  
- Stop. Poczekaj! Ona powiedziała ci… Sherlock! - Lestrade załamał ręce, robiąc cierpiętniczą minę. - Rozmawiałeś z pacjentką? Przecież już o tym mówiliśmy! Nie wolno ci tak sobie wchodzić do sal i wypytywać pacjentów! Ty tutaj już nie pracujesz, i jeżeli ktokolwiek się dowie …

- Nie bój się, nikt się nie dowie. Tak samo, jak nikt nie dowiedziałby się o jej białaczce, gdyby nie ja. Wypełnienie brzucha i artretyzm - objawy. Ponadto analiza jej krwi wykazała podwyższony poziom granulocytów, ale że ją wepchnęli na internę z _podagrą_, to raczej nie zdiagnozowanoby tego zbyt szybko.  
- No tak. Dobrze. – Lestrade znów potarł skronie. Ten gest Sherlocka okropnie drażnił. – Zobaczyłeś, ze starsza dama nie je miodowych ciasteczek i postawiłeś diagnozę. Choroba, której w naszym szpitalu nie odnotowano od dwudziestu lat...

- Ośmiu. Trzeba jej zrobić biopsję.  
- Na podstawie tego, że ta pani nie chce jeść. Staruszce z artretyzmem. Zrobić bolesny i poważny zabieg. Dlatego, że podejrzewasz...  
- Ja wiem. – Sherlock popatrzył Lestrade'owi prosto w oczy i to znowu zadziałało. Ordynator odwrócił wzrok i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie biurka i podziwiać otwartą paczkę papierosów, leżącą na dokumentach. - Wiem, i ty też wiesz. Moje domysły w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach okazują się słuszne.

- Lecz zawsze pozostaje ten jeden procent, prawda?

Przeklęta statystyka. Sherlock ponownie odwrócił się do okna, chowając ręce do kieszeni fartucha. W ustach czuł gorycz (straszliwie chciało mu się palić). Lestrade ma rację, podupada ostatnimi czasy i jest do niczego. Musi więcej pracować.

Za jego plecami rozległo się ciężkie westchnienie.  
- Dobrze. Porozmawiam z Dimmockiem. I postaram się nie wspominać twojego nazwiska.

- Domyśli się.  
- To już mój problem, okej? Idź do domu, Sherlock.

- Co? – Sherlock wystraszył się mimowolnie i obejrzał przez ramię. – Nie! Jeszcze wcześnie! – Dostrzegł wyraz twarzy Grega i postarał się ukryć emocje. – Pójdę wieczorem. – Najważniejsze to powiedzieć to pewnym tonem. – Kiedy skończy się dyżur.

„Ale ty nie masz żadnego dyżuru" – zawisły w powietrzu niewypowiedziane słowa. Lestrade spojrzał z litością – o, prawidłowo. Błogosławieni tępi ludzie z ich sentymentami. Błogosławiony Lestrade z jego dobroczynnością. Sądził, ze Sherlock zginie w domu, bezczynny – umrze z nudów. Albo koszmarów przeszłości. Albo zastrzeli się ze swojego niezarejestrowanego pistoletu. Oczywista bzdura, lecz Sherlock nie chciał sprawdzać tej teorii – czasem nawet Lestrade stawiał prawidłowe diagnozy. Któż to wie, może to właśnie jeden z tych przypadków?

- A więc? – Lestrade odkaszlnął, sygnalizując, że spotkanie ma się ku końcowi. Sherlock odwrócił się do okna.

- Jest pewien człowiek. Wyrwał mnie wczoraj spod kół samochodu.  
- Co?!

- Znasz go. Na pewno.

- Spod samochodu, Sherlock...?  
- Przychodzi do kogoś do szpitala. Dość często. Myślę, że nie do chorego, tylko do któregoś z pracowników.

- I co z nim? – Lestrade, uosobienie cierpliwości. Sherlock usłyszał cichy szelest. Greg wyjął papierosa i obracał go w palcach. Sherlock zaciskał pięści w kieszeniach, aż jego własne palce zaczęły drętwieć.  
- Na razie nie wiem, ale zamierzam to wyjaśnić. Jestem ciekaw.  
- Sherlock Holmes jest zainteresowany zdrowym człowiekiem? To należy uczcić. Zapalimy?

- Rzucasz.

- Ostatni. Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywa ten twój zbawca?

- Nie mówiłem.  
Lestrade milczał, czekając na coś, a potem ponownie westchnął. W obecności Sherlocka ciągle wzdychał i to było niewymownie denerwujące.

- Po co mi to w ogóle powiedziałeś?  
Sherlock sam nie wiedział i rozzłościł się, że Lestrade powiedział to głośno.

- Powodzenia – rzucił, kierując się do drzwi. – A ten nowy pracownik, z którym rozmawiałeś, ma skłonności do sadyzmu.

Wyszedł, zanim jeszcze Lestrade zdążył upuścić swojego papierosa.

xxx

- Co u pana słychać?

- Dziękuję, w porządku. A co u pani?

- Wolałabym usłyszeć coś więcej.

- No proszę! A mnie się zawsze wydawało, że takie pytania ludzie zadają jedynie z uprzejmości.  
Sherlock założył nogę na nogę i poprawił się w fotelu. Z uśmiechem patrzył na kobietę siedzącą przed nim. Pokazywał, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że nie ma skłonności do agresji, ani do depresji.

Dziękuję. W porządku.  
- Opuścił pan nasze poprzednie spotkanie.

- Tak. Miałem sprawy.  
- Jakie? – Pochyliła się lekko do przodu, zakładając za ucho kosmyk włosów. Sądząc po małżowinach usznych, niedawno przebyła infekcję, ale już wszystko wróciło do normy. – Mister Holmes?

- Czy to przesłuchanie?

Zacisnęła wargi. Rozczarowana. Nic nowego. Pewnie jest Sherlockiem znudzona – za każdym razem dokładnie ten sam schemat.  
W tym roku już trzykrotnie chorowała na anginę. Powinna zrobić badania.

- Zgłosił się pan na terapię dobrowolnie.

Niezupełnie. Nie miał wyboru, został zagnany w ślepy zaułek.  
Sherlock patrzył terapeutce w oczy, czekając, aż ta odwróci wzrok, jednak ona patrzyła i patrzyła, aż zrobiło się to nudne. Odwrócił twarz w stronę okna, za którym padał deszcz.

- Ależ fatalna pogoda jak na tę porę roku. Nie sądzi pani?  
- Jest pan przecież lekarzem, mister Holmes.  
Byłem lekarzem.

- Powinien pan wiedzieć, że nie da się wyleczyć człowieka, który nie chce być zdrowy.  
Kompletna bzdura. Zajmował się chorobami, nie ludźmi. Po prostu usuwał zakłócenia w organizmie, a jeżeli powracały, usuwał je ponownie. Nie mógł prowadzić wzruszających rozmów z każdym pacjentem.

Nie mógł.

Nie chciał.

I nie zechce.

- Co pan myśli o terapii grupowej? - spytała kobieta, widocznie ostatecznie załamana. I stało się jasne, że to pytanie zamierzała zadać na poprzednim spotkaniu.

- Zły pomysł. Powinna pani wiedzieć, że jestem socjopatą.

- Sam sobie pan postawił tę diagnozę.

- Postawił mi ją szkolny psycholog.

- A pan stara się dopasować?

Sherlock odwrócił się.

- Możliwe, że po prostu nie chcę być zdrowy.

xxx

Sally Donovan wyszła z sali i na sekundę zamarła. Potem stanowczym krokiem podeszła do ławki dla odwiedzających.

- Pomyślałam, że będziesz ciekaw.

- Nie jestem.

Sherlock jednym dużym łykiem dopił swoją kawę. Była obrzydliwa, po prostu odrażająca.

- Przecież to ty ją zdiagnozowałeś.

- Nadal nie jestem zainteresowany.

- W takim razie dlaczego siedzisz naprzeciwko jej pokoju?  
Sally Donovan wznosiła się nad nim jak karzący anioł z podkładką w ręku.

- No dobrze. Jestem zainteresowany. Mów.  
- Akurat! – parsknęła ta okropna kobieta i odeszła korytarzem. Przez parę sekund Sherlock patrzył za nią, a potem zerwał się na nogi, rzucając na posadzkę zgnieciony kubeczek.  
Dogonił ją koło stanowiska pielęgniarek i wyrwał kartę z rąk.

- Ej!  
Sherlock szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po drobnych wersach. Donovan bezskutecznie próbowała odebrać mu papiery.

- Wezwę ochronę i wywalą cię stąd na kopach!

- Skończyłem, nie wyj. – Drwiąco wygiął wargi, rzucił jej dokumenty i oparł się o blat, dysząc ciężko. Po biegu pobolewała go noga, ciałem wstrząsały drobne, niezauważalne na pierwszy rzut oka dreszcze. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, szczęśliwy.

O tak. Zwycięstwo. Upojenie.

Naturalnie wiedział, że będzie miał rację. Jednak zawsze jest ten cholerny jeden procent. Prawdę mówiąc, Sherlocka to lekko niepokoiło. Błąd, niedoskonałość, możliwość porażki.  
Prawdę mówiąc, ubiegłej nocy nie mógł spać.

Ale teraz już wszystko w porządku. Wiedział, że będzie miał rację i miał ją. Sherlock Holmes się nie myli. Jak zawsze genialny.  
- Zadowolony jesteś, świrze?  
Złośliwy głos Donovan dźwięczał za barierą zmrużonych powiek i był zbyt daleko, by wyrządzić mu krzywdę. Sherlock był w bezpiecznej strefie własnego zwycięstwa. Był odporny na zranienia. Był wspaniały. Niepotrzebny mu idiotyczny biały chałat, by pozostawać sobą.

Nawet ręce mu do tego niepotrzebne.

- Białaczka w fazie akceleracji, przełom blastyczny2 w najbliższym czasie. Już za późno, żeby ją leczyć.  
- Oczywiście. Wiem. - Sherlock otworzył oczy, czując lekki dyskomfort. Gdyby można było w pełni funkcjonować z zamkniętymi oczami… Lecz musiał_ widzieć_, żeby myśleć. Nawet jeżeli trzeba znosić pogardliwe spojrzenie Donovan. - W jej wieku nie mogło być inaczej.

- W takim razie wyjaśnij mi, po co było męczyć ją biopsją? Tylko by powiedzieć, że prędko umrze?

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Tak. - Donovan wychyliła się do przodu, naruszając granice jego przestrzeni osobistej. Sherlock miał straszną ochotę skrzyżować ręce na piersi, lecz nie pozwolił sobie na taki luksus. Patrzył na głupią twarz pielęgniarki, próbując zrozumieć, jakim cudem zdolna jest zadawać podobne pytania. – Kto i jaki ma z tego pożytek?  
- Jaki pożytek jest z diagnostyki? – sparafrazował Sherlock wolno, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Sally przewróciła oczami.  
- W tym konkretnie wypadku. Przyznaj, że to wszystko było tylko po to, żeby udowodnić, że znów miałeś rację. Po prostu potwierdzić twój domysł. Ale pani Hubbard, jak i jej córka, i wnuczka, wolałyby nie przechodzić przez to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że nic już nie możemy zrobić.

- Zdaje się, że nie do końca łapiesz sedno naszego zawodu. My tu nie jesteśmy po to, by kłamać ludziom, że będą żyć wiecznie. Wszyscy umierają.

Donovan pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego z litością. Nie zamierzała kontynuować rozmowy, więc Sherlock odwrócił się i pośpiesznie pomaszerował w kierunku wyjścia z oddziału. Zamierzał jeszcze napić się kawy i zajrzeć do laboratorium.

To był udany dzień.

xxx

John siedział na stole i machał nogami. Obok niego leżał martwy mężczyzna.

- Ciężki dzień? - zapytał go John, uśmiechając się słabo. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, więc John obrócił się niezgrabnie. Nachylił się, dotknął ręką szorstkiego policzka, wziął w dłonie twarz martwego. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie, o czym myślą umarli, lecz nie zdołał.

- Nic nie szkodzi - powiedział przyciszonym głosem, chociaż byli sami. Pogłaskał mężczyznę tak, jak głaszcze się kota, niedbale i pieszczotliwie. - Prędko minie.

Molly Hooper weszła do kostnicy, wzdrygnęła się z zaskoczenia i upuściła niesione pudełka, w których coś zagrzechotało. Nerwowym gestem odgarnęła z twarzy niewidzialny kosmyk, choć jej włosy były mocno związane w kucyk.

- O, to ty. A ja myślałam... – wymamrotała, podnosząc jedno pudełko. John zeskoczył ze stołu, by jej pomóc.

- Sądziłem, że masz przerwę. Przyszedłem tutaj trochę pomyśleć...  
Molly uśmiechnęła się krótko.

- Zły dzień, co? To wszystko przez niego?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Widzę po twoich oczach.  
John ze zdumieniem podniósł rękę, dotknął miękkiej dolnej powieki. Molly roześmiała się, musnęła palcami jego nadgarstek ale natychmiast cofnęła się, zmieszana.

- Nie próbuj, niczego nie namacasz. Po prostu… jesteś smutny. I wystraszony. Pierwsze spotkanie było niezbyt udane?

John wzruszył ramionami. Niegdyś też umiał widzieć smutek w oczach innych ludzi, a teraz jakby oślepł sercem. Pamiętał, że kiedyś potrafił bać się lub smucić; to było podobne do nieuchwytnego smaku lub melodii - coś bardzo znajomego i już, już masz sobie przypomnieć, lecz…

- Czuję, że z nim będzie sporo problemów - powiedział John ponuro. - Z tym Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Nie przypuszczał nawet, jak wiele było w tym racji.

xxx

Pacjent miał dwadzieścia sześć lat i na nieszczęście był przytomny. Co znaczyło: gadatliwy.

- Jesteście pan moim lekarzem prowadzącym?

- Nie. Po prostu przeprowadzę parę analiz - zakomunikował Sherlock mgliście, wyjmując pałeczkę do wymazów. – Proszę otworzyć usta.

Wziąwszy próbkę śliny i nalotu z języka, Sherlock odrzucił koc i zaczął oglądać nogi chorego. Chłopak skulił się, próbował unieść na łokciach, lecz Sherlock pchnął go w pierś, zmuszając, by opadł na poduszkę.

- Proszę się nie ruszać.

- Dobrze. Pan nie w humorze, co?

Sherlock zignorował to oświadczenie. Kiedy pacjent nadal głupio żartował i próbował nawiązać rozmowę, Sherlock obejrzał owłosione, napuchnięte kostki, nachyliwszy się nisko i prawie dotykając ich nosem. Następnie zwrócił uwagę na stopy. Skóra na podeszwach była gruba i miała dziwny, szary odcień.

- Ma pan skarpetki złej jakości. Nogi się pocą i skarpetki farbują. - Sherlock zmarszczył się. - Nie. Zbyt obfite pocenie. Pocą się mocno tylko nogi, czy pachy też?

Pacjent wydawał się zmieszany, co było po prostu absurdalne.

- Ja nie... eeee... Nie, nie sądzę, że mocno się pocę. Ekhm... Normalnie. Nie bardziej niż inni.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie. Westchnął, przesunął palcami po stopie.

- Aj! Co pan… Łaskocze!

- Niech pan będzie mężczyzną, to można wytrzymać! - rzucił Sherlock, marszcząc brwi. Wskazał zadraśnięcie u nasady dużego palca. – Ma pan w domu kota? Chomika?

- Świnkę morską. - Oczywiście. Oczywiście! Trzeba być idiotą, by nie zrozumieć tego od razu. Sherlock zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej, ścisnął skórę obok zaognionego zadraśnięcia. Chłopak zasapał, lecz nie zaczął się skarżyć, tylko dodał: - Nazywa się Eddie.

- Zbyteczna informacja.

- Sam pan zapytał o świnkę.

- Ale nie pytałem o jej przezwisko – odciął się Sherlock, podchodząc do aparatu obok łóżka.

- Czy ja pana denerwuję?

- Tak.

Zapadło milczenie. Sherlock niechętnie odwrócił się do pacjenta.

- Nie drażni mnie pan osobiście. Wszyscy głupi ludzie mnie drażnią.  
Usiłował naprawić sytuację, lecz kolejnym raz przekonał się, że lepiej nie próbować być uprzejmym; chłopak wykrzywił usta.

- Chcę widzieć się ze swoim lekarzem.

- Już prawie skończyłem. Po prostu proszę leżeć cicho. - Sherlock znów obrócił się do aparatu, zamierzając coś sprawdzić, lecz w tejże chwili zabuczał pager. Z przyzwyczajenia Sherlock włożył rękę do kieszeni, a potem przypomniał sobie, że już od dawna nie ma pagera. Ekran telefonu świecił, wiadomość z nieznanego numeru.

_Wyjrzyj na korytarz__. __JW_

Sherlock zmarszczył się, lecz natychmiast ruszył do drzwi sali - i w tym momencie aparat eksplodował.

Nie zdarzyło się to nigdy wcześniej. Ani razu. Pokój natychmiast wypełniły gryzący dym i smród palonego plastiku. Uszy Sherlocka wypełnił cienki pisk – i narastał. Sherlock upadł na podłogę, zasłaniając głowę rękami. Bomby. Nalot!

Podniósł się natychmiast, zakląwszy przez zęby. Lewa noga była bezwładna. Od dymu łzawiły mu oczy. Łzy płynęły bezustannie. Pacjent na łóżku wygiął się w ataku kaszlu, a potem zarzęził. Pisk stał się nieznośny.

Sherlock przekręcił pacjenta na plecy, szybko obejrzał i przygotował się do przeprowadzenia intubacji. Sięgnął do stolika przy łóżku, gdzie zazwyczaj przechowywano narzędzia szybkiej pomocy. W głowie miał pustkę, w uszach - ucisk, a ciało poruszało się automatycznie. Sherlock wziął laryngoskop i rurkę intubacyjną, lecz kiedy podniósł ją do ust pacjenta, nagle zaczęły mu się trząść ręce. Przestraszył się, że nie będzie mógł jej poprawnie wprowadzić. Atak paniki wzmógł się, kiedy chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, ze zgrozą patrząc na Sherlocka. W kącikach oczu pacjenta zgromadziły się łzy, naczynka w białkach popękały, pokrywając je czerwoną siateczką. Chłopak szeroko otworzył usta, próbując wciągnąć powietrze, lecz jego gardło było ściśnięte skurczem. Sherlock włożył mu rurkę do ust, lecz tworzywo stuknęło o zęby, następnie podrapało podniebienie, wywołując odruch wymiotny. Sherlock cichutko zajęczał przez zęby, próbując przytrzymać narzędzia mocniej.

W tym momencie ktoś chwycił go za ramię i odepchnął od łóżka. Sherlock cofnął się, poczuł, że traci równowagę i klapnął na tyłek. Siedząc, przypatrywał się obojętnie, jak lekarz wprowadza rurkę do tchawicy i mankiet rozdyma się powietrzem. Aparat wciąż dymił, kawałki metalu i plastiku leżały na podłodze.

Sherlock spojrzał na swój telefon, lecz ten był całkowicie rozładowany, jak i kilka godzin wcześniej.

xxx

Wiedział, że tak to się skończy.

Wiedział od samego początku. I Lestrade też wiedział.

- Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. Mamy duży problem, Sherlock, duży…

Chodził po korytarzu tam i z powrotem, a Sherlock siedział na krześle, nisko zwieszając głowę. Fartuch Lestrade'a wydawał się szary i zmięty, ręce Sherlocka były bezsilnie opuszczone na kolana - bezużyteczne, znienawidzone ręce.

Z boku mogło się wydawać, że Lestrade jako lekarz właśnie powiadamia pacjenta, że wszystko już skończone. Sherlock czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje z końca korytarza. Czuł na sobie baczne, uważne spojrzenie, wręcz palące skórę. Sherlock gapił się na płytkę pomiędzy swoimi butami. Postawił stopy tak, by nastąpić na skraje kwadratu po obu stronach, idealnie równolegle. Udało się.  
- Żałuję – oznajmił Lestrade. To była kwestia Sherlocka, ale obaj wiedzieli, że Sherlock tego nie powie. W każdym razie nie głośno. – Pacjent jest stabilny i może nam się uda go ułagodzić, żeby nie składał skargi. Nie mam pojęcia, co ty zrobiłeś z tym sprzętem i nie chcę wiedzieć. Wystarczy, że stawiałeś diagnozę, nie będąc pracownikiem szpitala. Jeśli pojawisz się tutaj ponownie, główny ordynator wystąpi o sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do tego szpitala. Poważnie. Sherlock, słyszysz mnie? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
Sherlock podniósł się i zdjął z oparcia sąsiedniego krzesła swój płaszcz. W kieszeni miał próbki śliny i nalotu z języka – pałeczki w wodoszczelnych opakowaniach. Płaszcz wydawał mu się nieprawdopodobnie ciężki, jakby przemókł na wylot - jakby Sherlock schodził pod wodę.

A on zaledwie wychodził.

- No cóż - powiedział.

- No cóż - odkaszlnął Lestrade, a potem nagle wyciągnął rękę. - Było przyjemnie pracować z tobą. - Otwarte kłamstwo. - Żałuję, że tak wyszło. – Znów kłamstwo. - Jeżeli będę ci potrzebny, masz mój numer. Masz go, prawda?

Lestrade próbował zajrzeć mu w twarz, a to teraz było zupełnie zbyteczne. Sherlock krótko potrząsnął ręką Lestrade'a i odwrócił się.

- Możesz mnie nie odprowadzać.

Lecz Lestrade poszedł za nim, widocznie chciał się przekonać, że Sherlock rzeczywiście opuści szpital.

Na zakręcie Sherlock zatrzymał się i popatrzył w drugi koniec korytarza - tam, skąd ktoś świdrował go spojrzeniem. Nikogo tam nie było, tylko mrugała lampka. Zapalała się i gasła, jakby sygnalizowała coś ważnego.

1 Przewlekła białaczka szpikowa - dość rzadka choroba, często dziedziczna. Rozwija się niepostrzeżenie, objawy są niezbyt straszne - ogólne niedomaganie, anemia, częste infekcje, artretyzm. Powiększenie śledziony. Uleczalna we wczesnym stadium.

2 Przełom blastyczny** - **finałowe stadium rozwoju CML, kiedy dochodzi do wzrostu liczby komórek blastycznych, co przypomina ostrą białaczkę choroba przebiega bardzo szybko, a pacjent nie ma już szans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Oczywiście, Sherlock wrócił. Tej samej nocy. Prześliznął się obok posterunku nocnej pielęgniarki - spała, opierając policzek na dzienniku odwiedzin. Jej brak profesjonalizmu wprawił Sherlocka we wściekłość. Nawet ona! Nawet ona mogła tu pracować, tylko nie on! O nie, tylko nie on - który mógłby wykonać_ każdą_ pracę lepiej od pozostałych pracowników szpitala.

Sherlock bezszelestnie przemknął przez korytarze i wszedł po schodach, zdecydowawszy nie hałasować windą. Postał chwilę w palarni, patrząc na przykręconą do poręczy popielniczkę, pełną niedopałków. Następnie poszedł wzdłuż długich, jednakowych korytarzy, mrocznych i pustych. Bezszelestnie otworzył drzwi do pokoju.

Pacjent leżał twarzą w stronę okna, przykryty cienkim kocem. Ciemna bryła aparatury medycznej rysowała się koło łóżka, przypominając zaczajonego demona. Sherlock dotknął jej końcami palców, obejrzał obudowę. Co się stało? Co tu się wydarzyło? Wybuch nie był przypadkowy. Nie mógł być. Takie przypadki się nie zdarzają.

Jednak Sherlock nie miał czasu na takie zagadki. Był lekarzem, a nie detektywem - niech zajmą się tym inni. Sherlock przyszedł leczyć.

Wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza skalpel. Trzymał go w dłoni, rozkoszując się lekkością i stalową siłą. Tak. Tak, dobrze.

Sherlock zamknął oczy.

Pierwsze cięcie było czyste – lepsze niż za dawnych lat, jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do armii. Lepsze niż kiedykolwiek. Sherlock przytrzymał brzegi rozcięcia, zebrał tamponem krew. Następnie pogłębił skalpelem ranę, z wysiłkiem wciskając chirurgiczną stal w ciało, gorące i żywe. Jego nadgarstek przenikał ból, lecz ręka nie drżała. Dobrze. Sherlock podciągnął rękawy płaszcza, by nie zabrudzić go krwią. Zapuścił palce w gorące rozcięcie, wślizgując się do wewnątrz, badając, próbując znaleźć to, po co tutaj przyszedł.

Krwi było coraz więcej, teraz już przesiąkła przez prześcieradło, sączyła się z pogrążonego we śnie ciała, wszędzie, wszędzie...

Coś poszło nie tak. Końce palców dotknęły czegoś twardego i nie była to kość. Sherlock próbował to podważyć, przycisnął, przytłoczył pacjenta, wdzierał się głębiej, pogrążając dłoń w ciele. Krew kapała z prześcieradła na podłogę – cichy, miarowy dźwięk, jak zegar odliczający sekundy.  
Kap, kap, kap, kap...  
Sherlock powoli wyjął rękę, ściskając między środkowym i wskazującym palcem coś ciemnego, wymazanego krwią. Cienkie i długie, wyłoniło się z rany, cienkie i długie, okropnie znajome, cienkie i długie... Łańcuszek z nieśmiertelnikiem, oczywiście. Naturalnie, to był łańcuszek, powinien od razu rozpoznać, zrozumieć. Myśl, myśl – Sherlock uderzył się w czoło, czując jak kropla krwi cieknie po skórze ku nasadzie nosa. Przetarł palcem żeton, by odczytać nazwisko.

_S. Holmes_  
Pacjent przekręcił głowę i Sherlock popatrzył na samego siebie – martwego. Krew była wszędzie. Wszędzie.

Krzycząc, Sherlock stoczył się z łóżka. Skulił się na podłodze i oparł plecami o łóżko, ściskając oburącz zranioną kiedyś nogę.

- Koniec, koniec – szeptał. Koniec.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.

Sherlock wstał i pokuśtykał do kuchni. Pstryknął włącznikiem, marszcząc się od jaskrawego światła. Na stole tłoczyły się kolby i preparaty, mikroskop stał obok filiżanki z zimną kawą.

Sherlock powoli usiadł na taborecie i objął głowę rękami.

***

Wszystkie szpitale na świecie są jednakowe (Nieprawda.). Mógłby pracować w każdym z nich (Nieprawda, nieprawda.). W ogóle nie musi operować, żeby być lekarzem (Bzdura.). Po prostu chciałby się czymś zająć. Czymkolwiek.  
Sherlock westchnął i zatrzymał się przed automatycznymi drzwiami szpitala. Rozsunęły się i zamarły, czekając. Jednak Sherlock nie mógł wejść do środka. Nie miał prawa. Przez sekundę żałował, że nie został przejechany przez tamten samochód - możliwe, że teraz znajdowałby się na OIOMie. Tam, wewnątrz. Na swoim miejscu, choćby i w charakterze pacjenta. Zażądałby, żeby Donovan go obsługiwała. Postarałby się zwymiotować prosto na koc, a potem zmusiłby ją do sprzątania i żeby pomogła mu się umyć.  
Mdłości podeszły mu do gardła i Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że jeśli dostanie torsji, będzie musiał radzić sobie sam. Zresztą nie miał czym wymiotować – w ciągu ostatniej doby nic nie jadł, a wcześniej... Chyba kilka tostów. I wypił całe morze kawy. Był nią wypełniony po sam czubek głowy.  
Ścisnął w ręku gruby, beżowy kubek z kawą na wynos. Czarna, z cukrem, zakryta wieczkiem, żeby nie wystygła. Przenikliwy wiatr rozwiewał płaszcz Sherlocka, drzwi zamknęły się, zmęczone czekaniem. W gardle drapało i Sherlock pomyślał, że powinien kupić szalik.  
Odwrócił się i poszedł dalej ulicą, wzdłuż starego domu z płaskorzeźbami na frontonie. Ludzie przechodzili obok, niektórzy go potrącali, więc przyciskał kubek z kawą do piersi. Cudownie gorący kubek.  
Noga znów go rozbolała, musiał zwolnić. Wciąż zapominał o tej cholernej nodze i zaczynał iść prędko, jak wcześniej, a wówczas ostry ból przywracał go do rzeczywistości. Sherlock zatrzymał się, czekając aż mu przejdzie. Oddech unosił się z jego ust w postaci białych obłoczków. Zerknął pod nogi, dostrzegając pęknięcie w asfalcie, a w nim mizerny zielony pęd.  
A potem ktoś gwałtownie szarpnął go za ramię. Kubek z kawą wypadł mu z dłoni, potoczył się po asfalcie, zostawiając mokry ślad. Tam, gdzie dopiero co stał Sherlock, leżała kupka ziemi ze sterczącym z niej kwiatem. Skorupy ciężkiej doniczki rozprysły się po chodniku.  
Sherlock odwrócił się i zobaczył _tego_ mężczyznę. W niebieskim szaliku. Blisko, na tyle blisko, by mógł dostrzec kolor jego oczu.

(Przejrzystobłękitny, jak woda w basenie.)  
Mężczyzna cofnął rękę, ale Sherlock zdążył się w nią wczepić. Ścisnął nadgarstek, nie pozwalając uciec.

- Kim jesteś? – wycedził, szeroko otwierając oczy. Oddech wyrywał mu się gwałtownie z gardła, zasnuwając wszystko dookoła białą mgiełką. A może coś stało się z jego wzrokiem, bo Sherlock widział złapanego człowieka jak poprzez cienki woal.

- Nie, nie, nie – rzucił tamten cicho i zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. – Mnie tu nie ma. Nigdy nie było. Ty mnie nie widzisz.  
- Mylisz się – odparł Sherlock, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając palce. Skóra na nadgarstku nieznajomego była sucha i szorstka jak papier. – I lepiej mów, co tutaj robisz. Śledzisz mnie już od pewnego czasu, prawda? Odpowiadaj! Kto cię nasłał?

Nieznajomy pokręcił głową, rozpaczliwie próbując się uwolnić. Kręcili się w miejscu, sczepieni ze sobą jak dwa nierozgarnięte dzieciaki. Coś zachrzęściło pod nogami - to Sherlock nastąpił na glinianą skorupę. Tłum mijał ich, ludzie przechodzili obok, jakby nie zauważali, co się dzieje.

- Mnie tu nie ma – powtórzył nieznajomy twardo, a Sherlock ryknął:

- Kto cię posłał?! Jak się nazywa?!  
- Imię? - Tamten wytrzeszczył oczy, a potem nagle wybuchnął głośnym, szaleńczym śmiechem. - Chcesz znać jego imię?  
Zrobił krok, przylgnął piersią do piersi Sherlocka, a temu serce jak gdyby wybuchło, rozpaczliwie kołacząc w klatce piersiowej, próbując wyrwać się na zewnątrz, jak przyciągane magnesem. Policzek nieznajomego musnął szczękę Sherlocka, jego wargi poruszyły się. Ruch powietrza – oddech połaskotał ucho, rozległ się szept, ale Sherlock usłyszał tylko ciszę, oszałamiającą i nieskończoną niczym kosmos.  
W następnej chwili drgnął, orientując się, że zamyślony stoi pośrodku zatłoczonej ulicy, otoczony hałasem wielkiego miasta: warkotem samochodów, głosami przechodniów, melodyjkami ich bez przerwy dzwoniących telefonów. Rozejrzał się, próbując odnaleźć wzrokiem uciekającego człowieka w niebieskim szalu, lecz ten już widocznie ukrył się w tłumie.  
Sherlock przykucnął, żeby podnieść opróżniony kubek. Lecz zamiast tego zapatrzył się na swoje palce, te, które chwilę temu ściskały nadgarstek nieznajomego.  
Był absolutnie pewien, że tamten człowiek nie miał pulsu.

***

Dni zlały się w jedna niekończącą się dobę. Sherlock włóczył się bezczynnie po mieście, zasypywał Lestrade'a gniewnymi, bezsensownymi esemesami w związku z objawami pacjenta z sali trzysta dziewiątej (Tak, mam twój numer.). „_Ma zadrapanie na nodze__. M__yśl__!__" - _Sherlock nie chciał mówić wprost, nie chciał, by inni lekarze korzystali z jego obserwacji, lecz milczeć nie był w stanie, dlatego sypał podpowiedziami. „_Myśl__,__ myśl__,__ myśl__!_". Psychoterapeutki więcej nie odwiedził - po co, skoro teraz nie mógł liczyć na odzyskanie posady w szpitalu, a nie było innych przyczyn, dla których musiałby znosić jej współczujące spojrzenia. Zamiast tego rozwiązywał krzyżówki, godzinami leżał w zimnej łazience i urządził prawdziwy chlew w mieszkaniu. Obejrzał trzy sezony „Doktora House'a" ciurkiem, czując się jak jego idiotyczna parodia.  
Jedząc lazanię wprost z plastikowego opakowania, zaplamił szlafrok sosem i zaczął chodzić po mieszkaniu nago. Oglądał swoje pieprzyki, badał węzły chłonne, z nudów prognozował, ile jeszcze lat jego ciało będzie funkcjonować. Wnioski nie były pocieszające. Długie, nudne lata, jeśli tylko kolejna doniczka nie spadnie mu na głowę.  
Próbując walczyć z apatią, Sherlock robił notatki o nieznajomym zajmującym jego myśli. Znał kilka sposobów imitowania braku tętna, ale nie znał ani jednej metody na rozpłynięcie sie w powietrzu, ani też zmiany rzeczywistości. Tamten samochód w niego uderzył. Sherlock czuł obrażenia wewnętrzne, krwawił. Nie było z nim w porządku.

Nie był w porządku.  
Przeszukiwanie sieci, jak można było oczekiwać, niczego nie dało. Sherlock nie znał ani imienia swojego tajemniczego ratownika, ani nie miał żadnych innych punktów zaczepienia. Z trudem przypominał sobie jego twarz: beznamiętną, pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu. Jak u trupa, czy może raczej u niemowlęcia. Twarz nieznajomego nie nosiła oznak długiego, pełnego doświadczeń życia. Żadnych zmarszczek mimicznych, worków ani sińców pod oczami, żadnych krost, nierówności, uszkodzeń epidermy. Był czysty. Nietknięty.

Był najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką Sherlock widział w życiu.  
Sherlock zmieszał się, poczuwszy, jaki kierunek obierają jego myśli. Przez wiele lat nie pozwalał sobie myśleć o takich rzeczach. W każdym razie, oto co wydało mu się być bez sensu: nic nie wiedział o człowieku, który tak prędko stał się jego obsesją, lecz odczuwał emanującą od niego groźbę. Niebezpieczeństwo. Żar. Czy nie to było przyczyną jego dziwnych… emocji? Psychoterapeutka powiedziała kiedyś, że Sherlock był zakochany w wojnie i przeżywa jej utratę niczym stratę ukochanej dziewczyny. Na co Sherlock odpowiedział, że jest poślubiony swojej pracy i zdradzać jej nie ma zamiaru.  
Ciągle rozmyślał o niebieskookim mężczyźnie i był tym już wręcz zmęczony. Kiedy zaczynała go od tego boleć głowa, pił kawę i komponował etiudy na skrzypce, zapisując je krzywo na pierwszej lepszej kartce. Próbował nie spać, aż sen doganiał go i zwyciężał. Wówczas Sherlockowi śniła się wojna, czasami szpital, a najczęściej granica pomiędzy nimi we śnie zacierała się. Któregoś razu Sherlock przez pół nocy ciął i zszywał ludzi na piasku, a Lestrade mu asystował. Krzyczał coś poprzez dmący wiatr, był w mundurze i krył oczy za ciemnymi okularami. Próbował go przestrzec, ale Sherlock był zbyt zajęty operacją i chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się odwalił - lecz nie mógł, bo w jego ustach tkwiła rurka. Sherlock zaczął się dusić, spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, jak w cienkiej plastikowej rurce przesypują się ziarnka piasku, tnąc jego płuca, zabijając go. Lecz natychmiast się uspokoił: na drugim końcu rurki był jego wybawca, ściskał ustami końcówkę, wdmuchując powietrze w usta Sherlocka. I chociaż nie mógł przecież jednocześnie mówić, Sherlock wyraźnie usłyszał jego głos, skądś, z zewnątrz. Był suchy i spokojny, jak popękana od słońca ziemia. Mówił:

- Wszyscy ludzie umierają. Wszystkie serca pękają. Współczucie nic tu nie pomoże.

Sherlock dopiął swego, wpuszczono go, tak jak zawsze. Mycroft był blady i zmęczony, pogrzebany pod swoimi papierami. Zobaczywszy Sherlocka, rozluźnił krawat i odchylił się na oparcie fotela, przygotowując się do nieprzyjemnej rozmowy.

Wszystkie ich rozmowy były nieprzyjemne.

Lecz Sherlock nie wiedział od czego zacząć, więc spacerował po gabinecie, biorąc do rąk różne rzeczy z biurka, półek i parapetu, by natychmiast odstawić je z powrotem. Jego ręce były zajęte, lecz mózg wyczerpany bezczynnością – w głowie obracały mu się wciąż te same myśli, sprawiając wręcz fizyczny ból.

Mycroft wrócił do pracy i jakiś czas szeleścił papierami, uważnie je czytając i podpisując lub wnosząc poprawki. Jeden arkusz odłożył na brzeg stołu. Sherlock spojrzał ukradkiem, lecz Mycroft nie obracając się przykrył kartkę teczką. Sherlock uniósł kącik ust.  
Mycroft nareszcie skończył i z westchnieniem odłożył pióro. Przechylił głowę na jedno ramię, potem na drugie, trzaskając kręgami. Od zawsze miał problemy z szyją. Z szyją i zębami. Nic dziwnego, jeśli nosi się taką ciężką głowę i tak kwaśno uśmiecha.  
- Czyli jednak cię wyrzucili – odezwał się, jakby cały ten czas prowadzili rozmowę. Jego głos zaskoczył Sherlocka, pytanie – nie.  
- Wszystko wyniuchasz?

- Od razu ci mówiłem, że to zły pomysł. Przecież wiesz – mogę cię urządzić. Mogę wyszukać ci dobre miejsce. - Przesadził, wypełniając swoje słowa tonem bezgranicznej cierpliwości i rezygnacji. Sherlock natychmiast wpadł w złość. Przypomniał sobie, za co tak nienawidzi Mycrofta i dlaczego nie powinien do niego przychodzić.

- Nie trzeba mi nic_ wyszukiwać_ – odgryzł się. - Dlaczego nie_ wyszukasz_ sobie nowego dietetyka?  
- Straciłem kilka funtów od naszego zeszłego spotkania - sprzeciwił się Mycroft chełpliwie, nieświadomie przykrywając brzuch dłonią.

- Tak, lecz chyba do dobrej diety nie należy włączać burbonu przed południem.

Mycroft obdarzył Sherlocka jednym ze swych firmowych, cytrynowych uśmiechów.

- Burbonu? - Niewinnie podniósł cienką brew.

- Czuć nim od ciebie! – oznajmił Sherlock z odrazą, uderzywszy dłońmi w stół. Mycroft przymknął oczy i zaśmiał się.

- Wszystko wyniuchasz?

Sherlock poczuł żal. Nie trzeba było przychodzić. Lepiej, żeby tego nie widział.

Kilka lat temu jego brat wyjechał na urlop. Wioska w Szwajcarii, narciarstwo, świeże powietrze. To była oficjalna wersja. Mycroft przebywał w klinice rehabilitacyjnej, próbując poradzić sobie ze swoim alkoholizmem. Nieskutecznie, jak widać.

- W takim razie czemu mi nie nalejesz?  
- Ty nie pijesz – odparł Mycroft szorstko, nie otwierając oczu. – I nie palisz. Już trzy tygodnie. Nieźle, Sherlock.  
- Obrzydliwie. Wiem, gdzie stoi butelka. Tak straszna jest dla ciebie myśl o gościnności, czy wszyscy alkoholicy lubią chlać w pojedynkę?

Mycroft otworzył jedno oko, chłodno spojrzał na Sherlocka.

- O co chodzi? Zamierzasz uczynić to - wskazał na rękę brata - chronicznym?

-_ To_ i tak jest chroniczne! - ryknął Sherlock, wyciągając ręce. Prawa lekko podrygiwała. Lewa zacisnęła się w pięść. Sherlock popatrzył na nie, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Mycrofta. Ten uprzejmie czekał, na jego twarzy nie odbijały się żadne emocje. Sherlock z sapnięciem opuścił ręce i rozwalił się w fotelu dla gości. Mycroft pukał paznokciami po podłokietniku swojego. Nagle melodyjnie zabrzęczał zabytkowy zegar stołowy. Jakaś przeobrzydliwa melodia - jakby „Ach, du lieber Augustin". Sherlock poważnie pomyślał o tym, jaki ciężki musi być ten zegar, jakim mógłby być świetnym narzędziem. Marmurowa podstawka. Misterny mechanizm. Skruszona czaszka.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na brata. Ten z lekka obrócił się w fotelu, patrząc w okno. Za firanką padał deszcz. Znów ten przeklęty deszcz. Mycroft mrugnął, jego rzęsy nagle zalśniły miedzią w miękkim świecie lampy biurowej.

Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że Mycroft był marchewkoworudy. Kiedyś, w dzieciństwie. Kiedy obaj jeszcze nie umieli znacząco milczeć, a tylko bić się lub biegać na wyścigi (Sherlock zawsze wygrywał).

- Czyżby było z tobą tak źle? - zapytał nagle Mycroft i w jego głosie zadźwięczało wyraźnie… Tak, znów to samo. Rozczarowanie.

- Potrzebna mi praca.

- Już ci mówiłem…

- Potrzebna mi_ moja _praca. Potrzebne mi moje ręce. I potrzebuję dowiedzieć się nazwiska pewnego człowieka.

- Kogo?

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

- Co o nim wiesz?

- Niebieski szalik. Niebieskie oczy. Nie ma pulsu. Śledzi mnie. Dostaje się do mojego mieszkania. - Sherlock zacisnął zęby, zmusiwszy się do zamilknięcia. Trudno mu było oddychać, jeszcze trudniej podnieść spojrzenie na brata. Mycroft patrzył poważnie, przechyliwszy się do przodu w swoim masywnym fotelu.

- Myślisz, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie? - zapytał z niepokojem. Sherlock szeroko otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w niego. A potem powoli wypuścił powietrze. Ulga wypełniła go od stóp do głów.

- Nie uważasz mnie za świra?

- Stres pourazowy, psychosomatyczny ból i drżenie, socjopatia, syndrom deficytu uwagi i paranoja – to za dużo nawet jak na ciebie.

- Ograniczymy się do socjopatii? - Z nią Sherlock czuł się swojsko.

- I psychosomatyki. Resztę zostawmy na pastwę niedouczonym psychoterapeutom. Powinni przecież mieć o czym pisać w tych swoich sprawozdaniach dla mnie.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się i Mycroft również rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu. Kiedy wypił, zawsze budziło się w nim poczucie humoru. Należał do tego gatunku ludzi, których alkohol czyni wyrozumiałymi dokładnie do momentu, w którym całkiem odbiera im ludzkie oblicze.

- Rozmieszczę kamery w twoim mieszkaniu, jeśli chcesz. Sprawdzimy, kto się do ciebie zakrada i jakim sposobem – zaproponował Mycroft.

Sherlock machnął ręką.

- Nie jestem idiotą, wiem, że już tam są.  
- Tym lepiej. Chcesz przejrzeć zapisy już teraz?

- Nie. Za kilka dni. Robi się coraz bardziej bezczelny. Niedawno zostawił mi kanapkę na stole.

- Sprawdziłeś pod kątem trucizny?

Sherlock parsknął.

- I co?

- Czysta. – Wzruszył ramionami. Mycroft zmarszczył czoło, patrząc spode łba.

- Obrzydły morderca próbuje cię zmusić do jadania śniadań? Powinniśmy bezzwłocznie zapobiec takiemu bestialstwu! Jeszcze nauczy cię regularnego czesania...

- To nie jest zabawne. Nie robię kanapek, przecież wiesz. Skórka z chleba była obcięta.  
Sherlock złożył palce u podbródka, z roztargnieniem wodząc wzrokiem po blacie.

- Chce pokazać, że może to robić. Że jest tuż obok, a ja go nie słyszę, nie zdążę zauważyć. Cały czas jest w pobliżu, na granicy wzroku, za moim ramieniem, ale kiedy się odwracam, nikogo tam nie ma. Widzi, a jest niewidzialny, słyszy, a niesłyszalny. Wie o mnie wszystko, Mycroft, każdy drobiazg. Wie, jaką pijam herbatę.  
- Była tam herbata? Razem z kanapką?  
- Moje życie jest w jego rękach - powiedział Sherlock powoli, puściwszy słowa Mycrofta mimo uszu. - I on daje mi to do zrozumienia. Chce, żebym to wiedział. Żebym wiedział, że wygrywa. Chce się ze mną bawić w chowanego. Lub ciuciubabkę. - Sherlock zamknął oczy, wystawiwszy naprzód rękę i wymacując niewidoczną twarz w pustce.

- Sherlock… - W głosie Mycrofta brzmiało zmęczenie. - Idź do domu.

Sherlock w żaden sposób nie mógł przestać myśleć o pacjencie z sali trzysta dziewiątej. Nienawidził porzucać spraw w połowie. To burzyło jego spokój. Każde działanie powinno być zakończone, kąty wyrównane, wersy dopisane. Kiedy nie mógł zakończyć tego, co rozpoczął, swędziało go całe ciało.  
Sherlock zagłębił się w infekcjologii. Zamawiał książki przez internet, jeżeli czegoś brakowało w jego osobistej bibliotece. Przedtem nie miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, by czytać, a umilać wolny czas wolał poezją Keatsa albo książkami o neurochirurgii. Lecz zadrapanie było poszlaką, a świnka Eddie - głównym podejrzanym w tej sprawie.  
Sherlock poczuł, że jego mózg jest przeładowany informacjami i konieczne jest czyszczenie dysku. Medytował, siedząc przy otwartym oknie – zimno pomagało mu się skupić. W chwilach gniewu wyładowywał się na przedmiotach jak na wrogach – z okropnym łomotem przewrócił kanapę, sąsiedzi potem stukali do drzwi. Przyszedł właściciel, ale Sherlock mu nie otworzył. Nie chciał, żeby mężczyzna zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest mieszkanie. Wszędzie walały się śmieci, pudełka po chińszczyźnie na wynos i książki z pozaginanymi rogami. Sherlock musiał następować na książki, przemieszczając się po lokalu – pokrywały każdy cal podłogi, nie wspominając o innych powierzchniach poziomych.  
Popielniczki nabite były papierosami i dymiły. Sherlock zaciągał się nie więcej niż trzy razy, potem starannie kładł zapalony papieros na popielniczce, żeby zapełnić pomieszczenie dymem. Bierne palenie zawsze bardziej mu się podobało. Możliwe, że był po prostu zbyt leniwy. Kiedyś nawet myślał o tym, jak dobrze byłoby mieć człowieka, który paliłby za niego – zaciągał się i wydychał dym prosto w jego usta.  
Wiele myślał o niedawnym śnie. Uważał że sny mają znaczenie, takie samo jak podpowiedzi intuicji; pojmował, że intuicja to wiedza, niezdolna przejawić się na świadomym poziomie, lecz mimo to nie tracąca na wiarygodności. We śnie zaś jego mózg nie zaprzestawał pracy nad odpowiedzią na zagadkę i mógł podsunąć rozwiązanie. Niestety tylko w szpetnej, metaforycznej postaci. Sherlock długo myślał o przyczynach, dla którym jego nieśmiertelnik znalazł się wewnątrz pacjenta. W końcu wysłał Lestrade'owi sms: „_Żelazo__?_" - podejrzewając, że badanie krwi ujawni jego podwyższony poziom. To mógł być jakiś trop.

Lestrade nigdy nie odpowiadał. Sherlock tego nienawidził.

Molly niezbyt lubiła otwartą przestrzeń, jednak zgodziła się przyjść na dach. John już na nią czekał, siedząc na krawędzi. Molly usadowiła się obok. Wyjęła złożoną na czworo kartkę z kieszeni swojego obszernego, matowobiałego kitla. Rozłożyła ją i przeczytała:

- Auto, sprzęt szpitalny, doniczka, kula... Nie bardzo ci to wychodzi.  
John skinął głową z zawstydzeniem.

- Wiem. Staram się, ale jestem przecież nowicjuszem.

- Praca to praca – westchnęła Molly, a John warknął, rozdrażniony:

- Wiem, wiem, piękne dzięki! Nie musisz mi przypominać!  
Molly wcisnęła głowę w ramiona i odwróciła się. John milczał, potem oblizał wargi i odkaszlnął.

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie powinienem... Wybacz.

Zrobił głęboki wdech przez nos, patrząc na Molly z ukosa.

- Jaka znów kula? Tego jeszcze nie było.  
- O. Powinno być. Pomyłka – zmieszała się Molly, spojrzawszy na kartkę.

John skinął głową. Aha, znaczy się kula.  
- On ma służbowy pistolet.

W dole przejechała karetka, ptaki zerwały się z bezlistnych gałęzi drzewa i poleciały w niebo. John odprowadził je wzrokiem, a potem się uśmiechnął.

- Popatrz, słońce zachodzi.  
Molly zgniotła arkusik w kulkę i rzuciła go w dół.

***

Sherlock czyścił zęby, kiedy to się zdarzyło. Przedtem mógł tylko się domyślać, szukać dowodów, śladów czyjejś obecności: kubek z herbatą na podłokietniku fotela, uchylony lufcik w zadymionej kuchni, świeża gazeta, której nie kupował. Ślady były gorące, jeszcze się dymiły, lecz tego, kto je zostawił, już nie było.

Ale nie tym razem.

Sherlock splunął pastą do zębów i płukał szczotkę, kiedy poczuł, że za jego plecami ktoś stoi. Rzucił spojrzenie w lustro, ale zobaczył tylko siebie, swoje oczy, zaczerwienione i łzawiące od papierosowego dymu.

- Wiem, że tu jesteś - powiedział. Zero odpowiedzi. - Wiem, że tu jesteś. I nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

Sherlock gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, łapczywie chwytając powietrze ustami. Nie zamierzał zasypiać, tylko położyć się na minutkę - książka leżała na podłodze, tam, gdzie upadła, światło lampki dziwnym sposobem nadawało umeblowaniu sypialni jeszcze bardziej ubogi wygląd. Sherlock zapatrzył się na swój cień na przeciwległej ścianie, ogromny i czarny. Czuł się zbyt mały i niepasujący do tego cienia.

Odpędziwszy tę myśl, Sherlock podszedł do szafy. Na dolnej półce, pogrzebany pod pokładami ciepłych rzeczy i obuwia, leżał w pudełku pistolet. A obok niego tobołek, kojarzący się z dzieckiem owiniętym w stary sweter.

Sherlock wyjął swoje skrzypce i podszedł z nimi do okna.

Smyczka nie było - złamał go, kiedy próbował grać w pierwszym miesiącu po powrocie z frontu. To był i tak byle jaki smyczek. Prezent od Mycrofta. Dobry do Mozarta, lecz na pewno nie do Brahmsa.  
Sherlock stał ze skrzypcami w ręku i myślał o pacjencie z sali trzysta dziewiątej. Gdyby tylko miał trochę więcej czasu! Rozwiązanie było blisko, całkiem blisko… na pewno coś oczywistego - lecz Sherlock tego nie widział. Już nie potrafił widzieć.

Odłożywszy skrzypce na poduszkę, wyjął z szafy pudełko z pistoletem. Na lufie był zamotany łańcuszek z żetonami. Sherlock włożył go na szyję, przesunął bezpiecznik broni. Znajomy dźwięk, jak gdyby ustawił w nim coś na swoim miejscu - coś, co było przemieszczone, złamane, zepsute.  
Sherlock pewnym ruchem podniósł pistolet i w tym samym momencie jakiś ciężar opadł na jego rękę, przycisnął do ciała. Przez parę sekund Sherlock walczył z tym ciężarem, sapiąc przez zaciśnięte zęby, a potem roześmiał się.

- Jesteś idiotą - powiedział półgłosem, sam w pustym pokoju. - Wiem, w jakim stanie ich znajdują. Kombatantów. Mężczyzn z PTSD1. Ubranych w mundury, w wyglansowanych oficerkach, z kulą we łbie.

Sherlock poczuł, że jego ręka jest znów swobodna. Okręcił pistolet na palcu, podrapał się lufą w tył głowy.

- Nigdy nie lubiłem czyszczenia butów.

Wyciągnął ramię i wpakował siedem kul w ścianę: dwoje oczu i krzywy uśmiech. Na dole otworzyły się drzwi, zadudniły kroki na schodach. Ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi, głośno i natarczywie. „Wezwę policję!" Sherlock roześmiał się, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś łagodnie wyjmuje mu broń z ręki.

- Spokojnie, przyjacielu.

Ekran komórki zaświecił. Wiadomość od Mycrofta.  
- Odczep się – powiedział Sherlock głośniej, odwracając twarz w stronę, gdzie, jak przypuszczał, znajdowała się kamera. A potem ciszej do niewidzialnego obrońcy: - Nie dam ci broni, jesteś cywilem.  
- Wynoś się stąd! Wypieprzaj! – wrzasnął właściciel domu zza drzwi.

***

Sherlock doczytał gazetę, złożył ją i rzucił na podłogę.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko? Rozwiązałem krzyżówkę, ale rebusów na stronie dla dzieci nie ruszałem. Na wypadek, gdybyś chciał… No wiesz.

Upił łyk herbaty i sięgnął do popielniczki z leżącym w niej papierosem. Popielniczka odjechała od jego ręki, sunąc po stole. Sherlock zamarł, wytrzeszczywszy oczy. Następnie uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Co? Palenie zabija?

Raptownie położył się na stole, przygniatając sobą spodek i omal nie wywracając filiżanki. Zdążył pochwycić popielniczkę, która znów wyrwała się z jego ręki.

- To głupie.

Sherlock zaśmiał się. No proszę, trzydziestoletni chirurg, człowiek z IQ 180, bije się o popielniczkę z człowiekiem-widmem.

Uderzony tą myślą, cofnął rękę. Popielniczka przejechała do skraju stołu i spadła na podłogę z cichym, smutnym brzęknięciem. Sherlock skulił się na krześle, niezręcznie obejmując kolana ramionami.

- Szaleństwo - wymamrotał cicho, patrząc, jak papieros przepala dywan. - Szaleniec. Świr.

Tego dnia zdecydował, że powinien wyjść z domu.

Włożył płaszcz, rękawiczki, uparcie pochylił głowę i przebił się przez porywisty wiatru do parku, gdzie długo siedział na ławce z książką. Następnie pomyślał, że byłoby nieźle przejść się do szpitala. Nogi same go niosły, wiatr pchał w plecy. Sherlock musiał podnieść kołnierz płaszcza. Pomyślał, że w kostnicy znajdzie się dla niego coś atrakcyjnego. Skoro nie może już pracować z żywymi pacjentami, mógłby przeprowadzić kilka badań, które obmyślił już dawno temu. Skoro ma teraz tyle czasu.

Tyle cholernego wolnego czasu.

Sherlock widział kątem oka człowieka, który szedł za nim całą drogę od domu, lecz nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi – z obłędem należało walczyć. Szaleństwo było błędem, awarią w mózgu i póki Sherlock nie wymyślił, jak ten błąd zneutralizować, zamierzał zwyczajnie go ignorować.

Zdecydował się wejść do budynku od tyłu, by nie przyciągać niczyjej uwagi. Ponadto tamtędy mógł dostać się bezpośrednio do sutereny, gdzie była kostnica. Wszedł za niski ceglany budynek i znalazł się w znajomym przejściu. I tam ktoś go dogonił.

- Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?! - zawołał, dysząc. Sherlock zatrzymał się i odwrócił, patrząc na nieznajomego z niezadowoleniem. Wysoki i jasnowłosy przybysz wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. Na jego chudej szyi konwulsyjnie podrygiwało jabłko Adama. Jedną rękę mężczyzna trzymał w kieszeni płaszcza, najwyraźniej mocno coś ściskając. Sherlock zauważył to i cofnął się o krok. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem mężczyzny, próbując oszacować, czy przechodnie będą mogli ich zobaczyć, jeżeli coś się wydarzy.

- To pan - stwierdził mężczyzna. - Pamięta mnie pan?

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Oczywiście że, nie. Ilu nas takich jest? Nie pytacie nawet o imiona.

- Nieistotna informacja - powiedział Sherlock chłodno. – Czego pan chce?

- Na kolana.

- Co?

- Na kolana! - Mężczyzna nerwowo oblizał usta i wyjął z kieszeni pistolet. – Dalej. - Nieumiejętnie wycelował w Sherlocka. Nie, nie nieumiejętnie - raczej nerwowo. Zapewne umiał obchodzić się z bronią. Sądząc po postawie - nie wojskowy i nie gliniarz. Nie przestępca, sądząc po rękach i butach. Chodził na strzelnicę? Przygotowywał się. O tak, dobrze się przygotowywał do tego spotkania.

Sherlock opadł na kolana, podciągając spodnie. Lewa nogawka od razu namokła w kałuży.

- Co teraz? - zapytał powoli, nie odrywając oczu od warg mężczyzny. - Zabijesz mnie, czy najpierw wygłosisz mowę?

- Ty się lepiej zamknij, mądralo. Zawsze taki wyniosły, zarozumiały dupek. Lepszy od wszystkich, najlepszy lekarz. Ale nie aż tak dobry, żeby uratować _jego_.

- O, czyli jednak mowa - westchnął Sherlock z przygnębieniem, przewracając oczami. Drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że automatycznie złożył ręce za plecami, jak zazwyczaj nakazywano to jeńcom. W płaszczu mu było gorąco, pot spływał po szyi, pachniało gorącym plastikiem i benzyną - lecz to nie był Afganistan, a ten chłopak był zwyczajnym idiotą, jednym z wielu. Dyletantem. Pechowcem. Sherlock wiedział, że tacy nigdy nie strzelają. A przynajmniej nie tak, by zabić. Sądził, że wyjdzie z tego z przestrzeloną ręką lub nogą. Miał nadzieję, że okaże się dosyć zwinny, by uniknąć również tego. Mógłby rzucić się naprzód, dać nura pod lufę, uderzyć pod kolano, by ten typ padł na ziemię, a następnie założyć mu klasycznego nelsona.

Sherlock nie zrobił najmniejszego ruchu, zamiast tego wysunął podbródek i uściślił:

- Ojciec? Nie. Brat, ma się rozumieć, brat.

- Timmy. Miał zaledwie osiem lat.

- Nazwisko?

- Leighton. Timothy Leighton.

Sherlock przymknął oczy.

- Przypomniałeś go sobie? - zapytał mężczyzna.

- Swoje zadanie wypełniłem idealnie – powiedział Sherlock. Leighton zwarł kurczowo szczęki, ściskając pistolet. Sherlock patrzył w czarny wylot lufy. Noga zanurzona w zimnej kałuży zaczęła powoli kostnieć.  
- Powiedziałeś, że potrzebna jest operacja. Ten drugi lekarz upierał się, że Timmy'ego można wyleczyć bez operacji. A ty powiedziałeś…

- Że operacja będzie wariantem optymalnym.

- Tak. I on umarł. - Mężczyzna przełknął ciężko, potem powtórzył jeszcze raz, twardo, patrząc Sherlockowi prosto w oczy: - Umarł.

I nagle Sherlock zrozumiał, że tamten odda śmiertelny strzał.

- Nie ja operowałem.

- Nie ty. Ale ty nas zmusiłeś. Powiedziałeś, że wiesz lepiej.

- Postawiłem poprawną diagnozę. Ryzyko jest zawsze. Chłopca otworzyli na stole operacyjnym. Ludzie czasem od tego umierają - rzucił Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem, myśląc jednocześnie: „Co ty robisz? Zamknij się".

- Pomyliłeś się. Tamten doktor miał rację, a ty się myliłeś. Przez to Timmy umarł. Powiedziano nam, że ty jesteś najlepszy i uwierzyliśmy.

- Nie myliłem się. To kwestia przypadku. Nic nie może być pewne w stu procentach.

- Pomyliłeś się. Powiedz to. Powiedz, sukinsynu! - Mężczyzna znów dźgnął pistoletem, głos go zawodził. W oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Nawet potem nie przeprosiłeś. Zrób to teraz!

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

Uderzenie było niespodziewanie silne. Mężczyzna kopnął Sherlocka w pierś, odbił podeszwę swojego buta tam, gdzie mostek chroni serce. Sherlock przewrócił się na plecy i natychmiast uchylił przed następnym kopniakiem. Pochwycił mężczyznę za nogę, lecz lufa pistoletu już wpierała mu się w czoło.

- Nienawidzę... - sapnął mężczyzna, jego oczy szkliły się od łez. Ciężkie krople nagle zaczęły spadać Sherlockowi prosto na twarz. Znów ten przeklęty deszcz..

- Dosyć - wyrzęził, ściskając kostkę swojego potencjalnego mordercy. - Nie chcesz przecież iść za kratki.

- Właściwie to już mi wszystko jedno.

Mężczyzna nacisnął spust i w tym momencie ktoś odepchnął go od Sherlocka. Huknął strzał, kula zrykoszetowała od ściany, odrywając ceglany odłamek. Sherlock leżał na ziemi, patrząc, jak walczą ze sobą dwaj jego prześladowcy. Zwyciężał błękitnooki, choć był o głowę niższy od Leightona. Zawisł na nim, mocno ściskając go za szyję, i wysapał:

- Biegnij! Sherlock, po prostu biegnij!

Sherlock podniósł z ziemi pistolet i rozładował go. Następnie z niesmakiem otrzepał spodnie.

- Widzę, że zna pan moje imię. Mogę usłyszeć pańskie? - Podał rękę błękitnookiemu, widząc, jak zdumienie na jego twarzy ustąpiło uśmiechowi. Mściciel poczerwieniał i chyba się dusił. - Jeszcze trochę i będziemy musieli ukrywać zwłoki - zauważył Sherlock. Błękitnooki skrzywił się i szepnął coś pechowemu strzelcowi na ucho. Tamten powoli opuścił rzęsy i nagle zwiotczał. Ostrożnie opuściwszy go na ziemię, nieznajomy wyprostował się i napotkał bezpośrednio spojrzenie Sherlocka.

- Zgoda. No cóż. Dobrze.

Jego ręka okazała się ciepła i mocna.

- John. John Watson.

I dodał pod nosem:

- Jestem pewien, że tego pożałuję.

1 PTSD (ang. _posttraumatic stress disorder_) - rodzaj zaburzenia lękowego będący efektem przeżycia traumatycznego wydarzenia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

- Mycroft - skonstatował Sherlock kwaśno, wróciwszy ze spaceru.

- Nalałem sobie herbaty, nie masz nic przeciwko? - Mycroft uniósł filiżankę, siedząc w jedynym całym fotelu. Książki, które leżały na nim wcześniej, zostały ułożone w stosik i służyły jako podnóżek dla pary dandysowato błyszczących butów.

- Mam przeciwko. Spływaj.

- Przyniosłem zapisy z kamer.

- O.

Sherlock runął na kanapę i zaklął, kiedy coś twardego wbiło mu się w bok. Mycroft uważnie obejrzał brata. Nie należało mieć nadziei, że ubrudzone spodnie i płaszcz umkną jego uwadze.

- Pobito cię – westchnął Mycroft zmęczonym tonem. - Znowu.

- Nic ciekawego. - Sherlock machnął ręką. - Co z zapisami?

- Nic na nich nie ma. Jesteś sam. W mieszkaniu, prócz ciebie, nikogo nie było. Możesz sam obejrzeć nagrania, żeby się przekonać, ale ja…

- Nie trzeba, wierzę. Nikogo nie było. Tylko ja.

- Sherlock? – odezwał się Mycroft z niepokojem. - Nie wydajesz się zawiedziony.

- Dlatego, że nie jestem. Zapoznałem się z nim.

- Z nim?

- Poszliśmy na kawę. Pogawędziliśmy. Przyjemnie. Oczywiście idiota, ale jednak...

- Przyjemnie?

- Chociaż w sumie kawę piłem tylko ja. Tak. Jak się zastanowić, on swojej nawet nie ruszył. – Sherlock otworzył szerzej oczy i potarł podbródek. – Nie sądzę, żeby mógł przyjmować ludzki pokarm.

- Przyjemnie, powiedziałeś?

- Nie powtarzaj po mnie - Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem pstryknął palcami, rzuciwszy szybkie spojrzenie na brata. – To ciekawe. On jest czymś nowym. Kamery go nie nagrywają.

- Tak. - Mycroft złapał dłońmi za podłokietniki i podniósł się, by spojrzeć na brata z góry. - Powinienem zacząć się niepokoić?

- Po prostu odejdź. Muszę przetrawić informacje. Zadzwonię do ciebie później.

- Strzelałeś do ścian. - Mycroft był już w drzwiach, kiedy udał, że przypomniał sobie o tym fakcie, i zawrócił do kanapy. Oczywiście, przecież musiał poruszyć ten temat. Koniecznie. Tego domagała się jego nudna natura i Sherlock łaskawie zdecydował się wybaczyć bratu. Był w dobrym nastroju - niewielki wstrząs, bójka, niebezpieczeństwo, i proszę, znów czuł się żywy.

- Właściciel domu jest niezadowolony. Myślę, że niedługo cię stąd wywali - powiedział Mycroft poważnie, nadal patrząc z góry.

- Poszukam nowego lokalu.

- Mogę ci w tym pomóc.

- Niepotrzebna mi twoja pomoc, Mycroft, daj wreszcie spokój! I odwal się! - Sherlock podniósł głos.

Mycroft wykrzywił usta. Potem z wahaniem opuścił rękę na czoło brata. Sherlock spojrzał zezem na chłodne, wilgotne palce, które pogłaskały nasadę jego nosa.

- Sherlock - cicho powiedział Mycroft. - Proszę, powiedz uczciwie. Czy mam się czym martwić?

Sherlock otworzył usta, następnie zamknął je, a Mycroft nadal czekał i nie było słychać jego oddechu. Ostre starcie. Zachwianie równowagi. Sherlock nie zamierzał go przegrać, więc skłamał:

- Nie.

Potem nasłuchiwał, jak powoli zamykają się drzwi, jak stuka okucie parasola po schodach. Kiedy wszystko ucichło, Sherlock zamknął oczy, wyciągnął się na kanapie i splótł palce u podbródka.

Wznosił w swoim Pałacu Umysłu nową ścianę. Ścianę imienia Johna Watsona.

xxx

Budzenie go o ósmej rano, po wyczerpującej, bezsennej nocy to zbrodnia. Właściciel domu był zbrodniarzem. I jeszcze z jakiegoś powodu grozi wezwaniem policji.

Sherlock obrócił się na bok, wyciągnął rękę na chybił trafił i namacał poduszkę. Zrzucił ją na podłogę, kiedy walczył we śnie z jakimś idiotą-mścicielem. Ach, tak. Usiadł, obmacał żebra - bolały, ale to w sumie nic takiego. Siniak na boku i jeszcze jeden, duży, na biodrze. Nic poważnego.

Drzwi trzęsły się od uderzeń.

- Masz trzy godziny, świrze! Inaczej wrócę z policją!

- Co ty na to? - zapytał Sherlock, patrząc w stronę okna. Zmrużył oczy od słońca. Na kuchennym stole leżała gazeta, otwarta na dziale „wynajem mieszkań". Dobre warianty były zakreślone markerem. Lecz Sherlock już wiedział, dokąd się udać. To wczorajszy mściciel naprowadził go na tę myśl.

Zamotawszy się w prześcieradło i ziewając na całe gardło, Sherlock zaczął zbierać książki.

Przyjechał na Baker Street już z bagażami, chociaż musiał jeszcze omówić z panią Hudson szczegóły. Lecz jeżeli Sherlock miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy nie znajdzie się na bruku ze wszystkimi swoimi książkami, to rozwiały się one, kiedy tylko pani Hudson zamknęła go w swoich objęciach. Mała kobietka ledwie sięgała mu do ramienia. Objęła go serdecznie i mocno, a Sherlock zasyczał z bólu.  
- Sherlock, kochany, wejdź. Nie będziemy rozmawiać przez próg – zakrzątnęła się pani Hudson i Sherlock uśmiechnął się z przymusem.  
- Nie będzie pani miała nic przeciw, jeżeli do mnie ktoś dołączy?

- Ktoś? A kto? – uniosła pytająco brwi, a Sherlock w nieokreślony sposób pokiwał głową.

- Pewien mój znajomy. Będziemy wynajmować mieszkanie we dwóch.

- W takim razie trzeba przygotować drugą sypialnię! – Landlady klasnęła w dłonie, lecz w tym samym momencie chytrze zmrużyła oko. - Czy nie trzeba?

- Proszę nie mówić głupstw, pani Hudson – odparł Sherlock sucho.

Wolał o tym nie myśleć. Policzki oblało mu ciepło. Piękno rozszerzonych naczynek nie wydawało się takie pasjonujące, kiedy chodziło o jego własny rumieniec.

John już czekał na niego na górze. Przyjemna niespodzianka. Naprawdę przyjemna.

- Przecież wiesz, że ja nie mogę z tobą mieszkać.

- Dlaczego?

John nie odpowiedział, więc Sherlock poszedł do kuchni i wstawił czajnik na gaz.

- Dlaczego? - powtórzył. Niby od niechcenia, by nie okazać, jak mocno trzęsą mu się ręce. Miał ochotę przycisnąć je do błyszczącego boku czajnika i trzymać tam, kiedy ten będzie się nagrzewać, aż, rozżarzony, poparzy skórę.

- Nie wolno - odpowiedział John miękko, stając za jego plecami.

- Przecież już ze mną mieszkałeś. W tamtym lokalu. Co prawda byłeś niewidoczny i nie płaciłeś czynszu, co wydawało mi się niezupełnie sprawiedliwe - zauważył Sherlock, wyjmując filiżanki. John uśmiechał się, przysiadłszy na krawędzi stołu. - Wiem, że jestem niezbyt dobrym współlokatorem. Potrafię milczeć okrągłą dobę, a w nocy hałasuję, ale przecież ty i tak powinieneś pozostawać w pobliżu? Dlaczego więc nie możesz urządzić się wygodniej?

John milczał. Sherlock wypił swoją herbatę, oczekując na odpowiedź. I wcale nie patrząc na Johna.

Bał się, że to nie zadziała. Lecz John powiedział:

- Zapytam.

- Kogo?

- Szefostwa

- Byłoby miło.

John odchrząknął i Sherlock uśmiechnął się do swojej filiżanki. Popatrzyli na siebie.

- Czy jesteś moim aniołem stróżem? - zapytał Sherlock.

- Coś w tym rodzaju – odpowiedział John.

xxx

John wrócił dopiero wieczorem, kiedy Sherlock już myślał, że nie wróci nigdy. Sherlockowi się nudziło, było mu przeraźliwie nudno i przepalił kwasem stół. Kiedy na dole trzasnęły drzwi i zabrzmiał przytłumiony głos pani Hudson, Sherlock odskoczył od okna, przy którym spędził ostatnie półtorej godziny, wlazł na fotel i wbił wzrok w drzwi. Następnie zreflektował się, wziął ze stolika książkę i otworzył na chybił trafił.

John pojawił się w salonie.

- Pozwolili mi. - Powiedział to tak, jak gdyby ten prosty fakt kompletnie zbił go z tropu.

- Pozwolili mi - powtórzył, padając na sąsiedni fotel i nie zauważając, że Sherlock go nie słucha. - Wstrząsające!

Milczał kilka sekund, zapatrzywszy się przed siebie nieruchomym wzrokiem. Sherlock przewrócił stronicę, zagiął rożek i zerknął nad książką.

- I cóż w tym takiego wstrząsającego?

- Nie zrozumiałbyś. - John pokręcił głową. Zauważywszy grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy Sherlocka, wyjaśnił: - Ty przecież nigdy nie przestałeś być… no… człowiekiem. Więc skąd miałbyś wiedzieć, jak to jest - nagle z powrotem się nim stać?

- Jesteś teraz śmiertelny? - Sherlock z zainteresowaniem podniósł brew.

- Nie. Niezupełnie. - John podrapał się w skroń. - Ja… szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nie do końca się w tym zorientowałem. Po prostu w pewnych sprawach ja teraz… no… jak to objaśnić…

- Uczłowieczyłeś się, lecz nie do końca - podsumował Sherlock, znów zagłębiając się w lekturze. Z fotela Johna rozbrzmiał krótki chichot.

- Tak. Dokładnie. W każdym razie teraz mogę czuć chłód, albo smak, albo...  
Sherlock podniósł wzrok, gdyż John nagle zamilkł, a milczenie to było gęste i znaczące. John wydawał się bardzo blady, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, usta uchylone. Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

- O co chodzi?

- Mogę… mogę jeść - oznajmił John bardzo cicho. - Teraz mogę jeść. Wszystko, co zechcę. Znów czuć smak. Marzyłem o tym diabli wiedzą ile lat.

- Jedzenie. - Sherlock parsknął pogardliwie.

John zasłonił twarz dłońmi i wziął parę głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Sherlock obserwował go w napięciu. Wreszcie podszedł do Johna i odsunął jego ręce. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że z Johnem wszystko w porządku. Jego oczy były suche, kąciki ust uniesione - Sherlock niezbyt dobrze orientował się w emocjach innych ludzi, lecz umiał rozpoznawać sygnały mimiczne.

- Wyobraź sobie, że przez dziesiątki… setki lat jesteś zmuszony pozostawać po tamtej stronie… Jak gdyby odgrodzony szklaną ścianą od całej rzeczywistości - wyszeptał John, zaglądając Sherlockowi prosto w oczy. Sherlock zachwiał się, na sekundę straciwszy równowagę. Jakby widział przed sobą niebo, ale półprzejrzyste, szare obłoki zasłaniały mu źrenicę, ślizgając się po tęczówce. - Ani wiatru wiejącego w twarz, ani wilgoci na wargach, serce nie przyspiesza, nigdy nie chce się śmiać, nigdy nie jest ci smutno, i wszystko, co niegdyś kochałeś - jedzenie, muzyka, zapachy - wszystko to jest na zawsze niedostępne. A potem nagle… Potem nagle możesz mieć to z powrotem. Znów wszystkiego spróbować.

- Jak sądzę, to znaczy, że idziemy na kolację? – Sherlock uniósł brew. - Znam tu nieopodal nienajgorsze miejsce. Mój znajomy ma restaurację, nakarmi nas bezpłatnie.

- O - powiedział John, uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta. - Oo…

Sherlock odsunął się, nagle czując żar rozlewający się między łopatkami. Coś było nie tak. Coś było z nim nie tak. Na szczęście John niczego nie zauważył.

xxx

Wszystko poszło okropnie. Angelo zapalił im świecę i przyniósł lody z podwójną porcją roztopionej czekolady. „Wszystko, co najlepsze, dla przyjaciela Sherlocka!" – jego dokładne słowa. Przy sąsiednim stoliku jakaś para miała randkę. On najwyraźniej był w trakcie rozwodu, ona – studentka, sądząc po rękach, z wydziału projektowania lub architektury. Poznali się przez Internet albo przez wspólnych znajomych (Zbyt mało danych.). On nieustannie poprawiał spodnie i dwukrotnie poszedł do toalety.  
- Mmm... - zamruczał John, siedzący naprzeciwko. - Powinieneś tego spróbować! Tylko popatrz na to! Mogę jeszcze?

- Już trzeci raz - wymamrotał Sherlock, kiedy mężczyzna wstał i przeprosił towarzyszkę. Dziewczyna ze znudzoną miną obracała w dłoni kieliszek, a potem zaczęła pisać smsa. John obejrzał się.

- Co? Ona...?

- Jedz swój deser.

John posłuchał, jednak zapytał z pełnymi ustami:

- Stara znajoma?

- Nie.

- Czyli po prostu ci się spodobała?

- Ma się rozumieć, że nie. - Sherlock skrzywił się.

- To nic takiego. Sympatyczna dziewczyna.

- Tak uważasz? - wymamrotał Sherlock obojętnie, patrząc, jak w zastraszającym tempie niknie zawartość talerza Johna.

- Uhm. Ale chyba nie masz szans – ona jest na randce.

- Po prostu będą razem jeść. Jeżeli to umownie oznacza randkę, to w takim razie my też jesteśmy na randce.

John uniósł spojrzenie znad talerza i wytrzeszczył oczy ze zgrozą.

- O, nie panikuj. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Możesz zgasić świecę, jeżeli to cię uspokoi. A w ogóle, to już od dawna uważa się za normalne.

John oblizał palce i zgasił świecę, a potem wzruszył ramionami ze skruszona miną.

- Ja nie… Bardzo mi to pochlebia, prawda, ale powinienem uprzedzić cię od razu – mnie ma moja praca… I więcej nikt.

Sherlock parsknął, zmieszany i całą sytuacją, i brutalną odpowiedzią. Głupio. Wszystko przez mamusię z jej katolickim wychowaniem.

- Nie jestem zainteresowany. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć.

- Dobra. Ale nie jestem gejem. Po prostu, żebyś wiedział.

- Wiem.

- Choć podobno to teraz uważa się za normalne.

- Wiem.

Milczeli. Sherlock niecierpliwie postukiwał palcami o krawędź kubka. John wyławiał roztopione pianki ze swojego kakao. Mężczyzna wrócił do swojej towarzyszki i usiadł, szeroko rozstawiając nogi pod stołem. Sherlock spochmurniał i nie od razu usłyszał, co mówi do niego John.

- ...byłoby nieźle.

- Co?

- Ta dziewczyna. Albo w ogóle jakaś. Nie chciałbyś może…

- Zamknijmy ten temat.

- W sensie... Ja byłem tego pozbawiony z wiadomych powodów. Ale co przeszkadzało tobie? Chcę powiedzieć, że ty mogłeś chodzić na randki. Jesteś dość atrakcyjny i taki tajemniczy - w tym płaszczu i z ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi…

- Przepraszam, co...?

John zakrztusił się i poczerwieniał.

- Nie. Chciałem powiedzieć… Nie. Tak, prawda, są ostre, ale to nie znaczy, że ja… Cholera…

- Mnie nie interesują randki - zlitował się Sherlock. - Mnie nie interesują ludzie w ogóle. Chyba że chorują na coś egzotycznego. Lecz takie choroby zazwyczaj nie zapewniają długich kontaktów, jeżeli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

Sądząc z… właściwie wszystkiego, John nie rozumiał.

- Nieuleczalne choroby to te najbardziej atrakcyjne - wyjaśnił Sherlock. - Są jak wyzwanie, jak zagadka bez odpowiedzi. Twierdzenie niemożliwe do udowodnienia. Lub możliwe - lecz dopiero po upływie tysiącleci rozmyślań, kiedy będą zajmować się tym najwspanialsze umysły … A potem, pewnego razu, znajdzie się człowiek taki jak ja, i po prostu zobaczy rozwiązanie nierozwiązywalnego.

Sherlock zaciął się, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że otwiera duszę przed nieznajomym człowiekiem. John patrzył uważnie, cichy i poważny. Jego twarz nagle stała się smutna, nieznana, podobna do odbicia kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto nie był człowiekiem. Kogoś, kto może zajrzeć w twoje okno, kiedy śpisz, a potem bezgłośnie zniknąć.

- Czyli chcesz leczyć nieuleczalne dotąd choroby.

- Na początek, chcę je ujawniać. Uczyć się. Leczenie to już następny stopień.

- Znaczy po prostu te śmiertelne choroby lubisz.

- Tak. Biorę też inne przypadki, ale owszem, te śmiertelne są najbardziej pociągające.

- Ale ludzie od nich umierają.

- Wszyscy umierają, John. Taka reguła.

- Reguła równowagi - wymamrotał John pod nosem, uśmiechnąwszy się niewesoło.

- Przepraszam?

- Nic. Nieważne. Po prostu… Wiesz, kiedy tak mówisz, to to brzmi naprawdę okropnie.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zrozumiany.

- Dlatego staram się zostawiać swoje myśli dla siebie. Zazwyczaj mi się to udaje. Zapytaj mojego psychoterapeutę.

- Chodzisz do mózgologa?

- Tak się złożyło.

- Dlaczego?

- Uderzyłem kogoś laską.

- Uderzyłeś kogoś...  
- Tak. Nie powtarzaj za mną.  
Dopiero co wrócił wtedy z Afganistanu i próbował się przyzwyczaić. Do cywilnego życia, do nowego mieszkania, do nowej laski. Do nowej rzeczywistości. Szło parszywie. Spotkał Mike'a Stamforda i to okazało się ostatnią kroplą w czarze goryczy. Mike stał przed nim, gruby, niezgrabny, istne chodzące nieporozumienie - i śmiał mu się w twarz, udając życzliwość. Ten, który nigdy nie był najlepszym na studiach, który nie posiadał nawet setnej części talentu Sherlocka, on był czynnym lekarzem, a Sherlock nie mógł odnowić swojej licencji z powodu psychosomatycznej drżączki!  
To wydało mu się tak koszmarnie niesprawiedliwe, że Sherlock na sekundę stracił nad sobą kontrolę. I uderzył Mike'a swoją laską. Prosto w twarz, rozbijając okulary i łamiąc mu ten zadarty, prosiakowaty nos.  
- Chodźmy stąd - rzucił Sherlock, wstając.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem…

- Zabierz ze sobą.

Sherlock już szedł do wyjścia, kiedy nagle rozmyślił się i zawrócił do stolika, gdzie studentka chichotała z dowcipu swojego towarzysza.

- Ma pan zapalenie cewki moczowej - zakomunikował Sherlock, nachyliwszy się do mężczyzny. - I to przenosi się drogą płciową, tak więc nie radzę wam dwojgu uprawiać seksu przy pierwszym spotkaniu, nie mówiąc już o tym, że to przejaw rozwiązłości. Zapalenie cewki moczowej jest uleczalne, tak więc niech pan zwróci się do lekarza, w Szpitalu Świętego Bartłomieja pracują dobrzy specjaliści.

- Jak pan...

- Wydzielina z cewki moczowej, ból przy oddawaniu moczu, swędzenie i pieczenie – wyliczał Sherlock monotonnie, rzuciwszy szybkie spojrzenie na dziewczynę i ponownie przenosząc wzrok na mężczyznę. – Pańska była żona też powinna się przebadać.  
- Kim pan jest, do licha?! – zawył mężczyzna, zrywając się na równe nogi. Krzesło ze zgrzytem odjechało po posadzce. Sherlock nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. John złapał go pod rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia, mamrocząc niewyraźnie przeprosiny. Wypadli na ulicę, zasapani, wczepieni jeden w drugiego.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – zasyczał John gniewnie, oglądając się na drzwi restauracji. – Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że on jest chory?  
- Objawy były oczywiste. – Sherlock przewrócił oczami. - Miał nieprzyjemne odczucia, wciąż poprawiał spodnie i wiercił się, a do tego kilka razy wychodził do ubikacji, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma nowych wydzielin i może… nie wiem… podrapać się _tam_...? - Sherlock w zamyśleniu zmarszczył czoło. John parę sekund patrzył na niego w milczeniu, a następnie zaczął się śmiać. Lecz prawie od razu znów spoważniał.

- Nieważne, Sherlock! Wszystko jedno, takich rzeczy nie mówi się ludziom prosto w oczy. I w ogóle to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Zepsułeś im randkę.  
- Lepiej było pozwolić mu zarazić tę dziewczynę?  
- Można było znaleźć jakiś delikatniejszy sposób – upierał się John.  
W tym momencie z restauracji wyszedł wspomniany mężczyzna i skierował się prosto do nich. John natychmiast naprężył mięśnie i wystąpił naprzód, zasłaniając Sherlocka.

- Nie wtrącaj się - nakazał cicho, ale Sherlock pogardliwie parsknął i obszedł Johna, by spotkać się z rozwścieczonym mężczyzną twarzą w twarz. Jednak ten już nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Gryzł usta ze zmieszaniem i patrzył z przestrachem.

- Pan jest lekarzem, tak? - zapytał Sherlocka, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. - Ja… ja nie miałem pojęcia, czy to coś poważnego? To znaczy nie będzie konieczna amputacja albo zastrzyki w... No, tam?

- Po prostu łykać tabletki, a w razie gdyby zapalenie cewki moczowej przeszło w stan chroniczny, wprowadzać leczniczy roztwór bezpośrednio do cewki. Przykre, lecz do zniesienia, tak więc lepiej się pośpieszyć z leczeniem.

- Cholera - sapnął mężczyzna, drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Myślałem, że on zwyczajnie się zastał, rozumie pan? Stąd nieprzyjemne odczucia. Myślałem, że jest mi potrzebny tylko dobry seks.

- To panu jest teraz akurat najmniej potrzebne - odparł Sherlock złowieszczo i Johnowi wyrwało się zduszone parsknięcie. Natychmiast wymamrotał przeprosiny. – Proszę iść do szpitala, tam panu pomogą.

- Może mi pan dać wizytówkę? Pan tam przecież pracuje? - uściślił mężczyzna, a Sherlock zmarkotniał.

- Nie. Już nie - rzucił i odszedł. Słyszał, jak za jego plecami sapie John, próbując go dogonić, lecz nie zamierzał zwalniać kroku.

Do domu dotarł sam.

xxx

Sherlock obudził się z krzykiem. John był tuż obok. Stał u wezgłowia łóżka, do połowy ukryty w cieniu. Jego twarz była ciemna. Wydawało się, jakby w ogóle nie miał twarzy. Sherlock popatrzył w tę ciemność, mrużąc oczy.

- Zły sen?

- Tak.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać?

- Tam były rowery. Latające rowery, wszędzie - zaczął Sherlock słabym głosem. - I wszystkie z tymi brzęczącymi dzwonkami i z frędzlami na kierownicach, różowymi. I na to wszystko sypało się konfetti.

- Nabijasz się? – upewnił się John spokojnie, a Sherlock prychnął.

- Wniosek prawidłowy.

Było mu znacznie lżej, pustynna zgroza nie zasłaniała oczu. Wychodziło na to, że jeśli porozmawia się z kimś od razu po przebudzeniu, koszmar mija. Sherlock nagle przypomniał sobie, że tak naprawdę jest. W dzieciństwie też miewał złe sny. Mama przychodziła i odpędzała je. A potem przestała i zapomniał, że tak w ogóle robiła.

Usiadł, ściągnął nieprzyjemną, wilgotną od potu koszulkę, zmiął ją i rzucił na podłogę. John cały czas stał jak słup.  
- To moja sypialnia. Twoja jest piętro wyżej – rzekł Sherlock. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc ponownie ułożył się pod kołdrą. Prześcieradło wydawało się gorące i szorstkie. – Ty w ogóle nie sypiasz?

- Nie potrzebuję.  
- A jak mógłbym się dostać do tej waszej firmy, co? Powinienem uratować jakiegoś dzieciaka z płonącego domu czy coś w tym rodzaju, żeby mi dali parę skrzydeł i pozwolili nie spać?  
- Nie mam skrzydeł – powiedział John cicho. –A ty byś nie chciał być jednym z nas.  
- Założymy się? – mruknął Sherlock, opuszczając powieki.

- Przykro mi, Sherlock - powiedział John jeszcze ciszej, a coś w jego głosie obudziło w Sherlocku czujność. Jednak kiedy otworzył oczy, w pokoju nikogo już nie było.

Jakby nikt tu nigdy nie wchodził.

xxx

- Potrzebny redaktor merytoryczny w tygodniku medycznym, luźny grafik, praca w domu, dziennikarskie doświadczenie mile widziane.

- Nie.

- I dlaczego nie?

- Nie jestem redaktorem.

- O, tak, jasne… Przecież ty nawet w encyklopedii medycznej wstawiasz poprawki!

- Nie jestem redaktorem.

- Dobrze. A co z tym? Lekarz internista w klinice państwowej, nieuciążliwy harmonogram dyżurów, możliwość awansu.

- Nie chcę przepisywać antybiotyków i mierzyć ciśnienia staruszkom. I niepotrzebny mi_nieuciążliwy harmonogram__. _Potrzebuję sprawy, John, czegoś ciekawszego od tych głupot.

- I dlatego wolisz leżeć całymi dniami na kanapie?

- Otóż to. Wreszcie załapałeś.  
- A to? Chirurg z doświadczeniem jako konsultant online...

- Do diabła z konsultacjami! – wybuchnął Sherlock i w ciszy, jaka nastąpiła, dodał z rozdrażnieniem: - Niepotrzebna mi twoja pomoc w szukaniu pracy. W ogóle mi niepotrzebna twoja pomoc.

- No co ty nie powiesz – odparł John ze spokojem. Siedział za stołem, pochylony nad gazetą. Filiżanka z herbatą parowała koło jego lewego łokcia. Ten obraz wydawał się tak dziwaczny i zarazem tak bardzo na miejscu, że Sherlock wolał zamknąć oczy.  
Wymienił w myślach nazwy wszystkich typów mięśni w ludzkim ciele, zanim zdecydował się znowu odezwać.

- Ratujesz mi życie, to w zupełności wystarczy. Nie próbuj uczynić go bardziej… przystępnym społecznie. To strata czasu.

- Nie - sprzeciwił się John. - Twoje życie teraz to strata czasu. Marnujesz je, nawet nie wiedząc, ile ci go jeszcze zostało. Wszyscy ludzie umierają, Sherlock. Mogłeś zginąć pod tamtym samochodem.

- Ale przecież nie zginąłem. Chociaż się spóźniłeś.

- Wcale się nie spóźniłem. Ale nie o to chodzi.

- A o co?

- O ciebie. I to, że ty teraz … trwonisz to wszystko. Ty nawet nie żyjesz. Po prostu leżysz i się nad sobą użalasz.

- Jeżeli nie mogę robić tego, co lubię, nie mam zamiaru zajmować się czymś innym - oświadczył Sherlock z uporem i zdziwił się, jak dziecinnie to zabrzmiało. Ale właśnie tak się czuł. Nie mógł się bawić, nie mógł operować, nie mógł nawet stawiać diagnoz - wszystko, co mu zostało, to żałosna wojskowa emerytura, brat-alkoholik i bezskrzydły anioł w charakterze współlokatora. Nie chciał tego kontynuować na takich warunkach. Lecz, niestety, innych nie było.

Ciężko wzdychając, Sherlock odwrócił się do oparcia kanapy i przycisnął kolana do piersi.

- Nuuuda…

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie i przez sekundę Sherlock myślał, że John znów zaginął, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nagle zaszeleściła gazeta, stuknęło o blat dno filiżanki. John ledwie słyszalnie zamamrotał, rozwiązując sobotnią krzyżówkę.

Wszystko było tak jak trzeba. Wszystko było dobrze.

xxx

Wieczorem John wyszedł, zakomunikowawszy, że przespaceruje się do supermarketu.

- Coś ci kupić?

- Nie. - Sherlock uniósł się na łokciu, patrząc, jak John wkłada kurtkę. „Skąd on ją ma?" - pomyślał z roztargnieniem. Skąd ma całą tę odzież - koszule i głupie swetry w pstre wzorki? Skąd John ma skarpetki i bieliznę? Czy tam, w niebieskiej kancelarii, troszczą się o takie rzeczy?

- Dać ci pieniądze na zakupy?

John pokręcił głową.

- Mam delegacyjne - burknął i wyszedł. Sherlock zapatrzył się na zamknięte drzwi. Delegacyjne. Ciekawe...

Lecz zanim John wrócił, Sherlock zdążył znowu wpaść w chandrę. Wysłał kilka wiadomości do Lestrade'a, próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś o ciekawych przypadkach w szpitalu lub chociażby o stanie pacjenta z trzysta dziewiątej, lecz odpowiedzi nie było. Informacyjna próżnia była torturą. Sherlock tłukł się po mieszkaniu jak dusza potępiona. Pomyślał nawet, czy nie postrzelać do ściany, lecz nie chciał denerwować pani Hudson. Chemiczne doświadczenia go nie pociągały, i nawet książki o neurochirurgii nie przyniosły zwykłego poczucia spokoju i przytulności. Tam, w świecie wyraźnych wersów, wszystko zawsze było poprawne i w osobliwy sposób uspokajające. Lecz nie tym razem. Nie dzisiaj.

Sherlock apatycznie przechodziłw przeglądarce ze strony na stronę, póki ostatecznie się nie znudził. Obłożył się poduszkami na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Leciało „Koło Fortuny". Wieczór nie mógł już być gorszy.

Wrócił John. Pachniał zimnym wieczornym powietrzem i czymś jeszcze, co Sherlock określał jako „johnowy zapach". Tym samym pachniał ręcznik w łazience i ubrania, starannie złożone w szufladzie komody w sypialni na górze.  
Sherlock zamknął oczy, udając, że śpi, kiedy John cicho szeleścił torbami w kuchni, wypakowując produkty. Prawie bezgłośnie otworzyły się drzwiczki lodówki i wówczas rozległ się głośny okrzyk.  
- Sherlock! Mamy krew w lodówce!

- To nie krew, to plazma – poprawił.  
- A to w słoiku po dżemie?

- Nie ru...

- Fuuuuj! Sherlock! Po co to trzymasz w naszej lodówce?

- To kał, zawsze stoi na dolnej półce. Obok mocz, plazma u góry, a na najwyższej półce leżą preparaty ropne. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli nie będziesz tam niczego przekładał.

- A gdzie mam postawić swoje mleko?

- Twoje co?

Sherlock wstał z kanapy, zrzucając kilka poduszek i boso podreptał do kuchni. John z nieszczęśliwą miną zaciskał sobie nos.

- Mówiłem, żebyś nie ruszał słoika - powiedział Sherlock gniewnie.

- Za tym zapachem zdecydowanie nie tęskniłem.

- Mogę wiedzieć, po co ci tyle mleka?

Sherlock zajrzał do paczki i przekonał się, że prócz mleka John nie kupił niczego.

- Po prostu miałem ochotę.

- Przez sto lat niczego nie jadłeś i nie piłeś, a teraz, kiedy znów masz możliwość podrażnienia swoich receptorów smakowych, idziesz i kupujesz… mleko?  
- Lubię mleko - rzekł John ponuro, wyrwawszy Sherlockowi z rąk karton i przyciskając go do piersi jak małe dziecko. – Po prostu chcę szklankę chłodnego mleka przed snem – czy to teraz jest przestępstwo? Gdzie mam je przechowywać?

- Postaw u góry. - Sherlock wyjął kolejny kartonik z paczki i postawił na lodówce. John wytrzeszczył oczy z oburzenia i zaczął sapać. Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądało to bardzo zabawnie.

- Ono przecież skwaśnieje!

- Ono i tak skwaśnieje.

- Ludzie umierają, mleko kwaśnieje – taka jest twoja filozofia? I dlatego lepiej zostawić je tutaj?

- Nie pojmuję, o co ta kłótnia! - rozgniewał się Sherlock. - To tylko mleko! Jeżeli ty dalej zamierzasz kupować je w ilościach hurtowych, kup sobie osobną lodówkę i przechowuj tam wszystko, co tylko sobie życzysz!

- O nie! To także moje mieszkanie, płacę połowę czynszu i mam prawo do połowy lodówki!

- Nie dotykaj… Nie waż się, to ważny eksperyment!

- W takim razie dlaczego w maselniczce?!

John wygrzebał z lodówki połowę słoików i probówek, wyładowawszy je na kuchenny stół. Na zwolnione miejsce zaczął wstawiać swoje drogocenne kartony z mlekiem. Sherlock dopadł do lodówki i zaczął wyrzucać mleko, stawiając na miejsce próbki moczu i ekskrementów. John próbował go odepchnąć i dłuższą chwilę przepychali się, aż jeden z kartonów spadł na podłogę i pękł.

- Doskonale! - wrzasnął John, pochwyciwszy słoik i biorąc zamach. Sherlock zawisł na jego ręce, ratując cenną próbkę.

- Puść!

- Oddaj!

- Dosyć tego!

- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko!

- A ty jak idiota!

- To ważne dla nauki!

- A to ważne dla mnie!

Sczepili się ze sobą, mocując się, i w pewnym momencie Sherlock się zapomniał: podciął Johna, uderzył go łokciem w splot słoneczny i przydusił od góry. Potoczyli się po podłodze, ciosy Sherlocka były całkiem na serio, a John, choć nieprofesjonalnie, bił wystarczająco mocno. Potrącili stół i z góry spadł na nich kolejny karton, oblewając mlecznym wodospadem.

Sherlock rozpłaszczył się na Johnie, dysząc z wysiłku i poczuł jak ten trzęsie się pod nim ze śmiechu.

- Jacy z nas kretyni – wykrztusił pomiędzy atakami śmiechu. Sherlock odgarnął z oczu mokry kosmyk, czując jak mleko kapie mu ze stołu na głowę.  
- Trafił mi się najgłupszy anioł na świecie – wymamrotał, a potem przytulił twarz do piersi Johna. Wyraźnie biło w niej serce i to napełniło Sherlocka irracjonalną radością.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Na jawie przedostanie się do szpitala okazało się nie tak łatwe, jak we śnie, lecz dla Sherlocka nie istniały zadania niemożliwe. Nie próbował przychodzić w nocy, bo wiedział, że niekiedy nocna zmiana jest nawet bardziej ludna i aktywna niż dzienna. W nocy zdarzało się więcej wypadków drogowych - złe oświetlenie, prowadzenie auta w stanie nietrzeźwym. Wówczas też odbywała się większość strzelanin w złych dzielnicach Londynu. Zresztą, do Szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja takich pacjentów przywożono i tak dość rzadko, gdyż szpital był zbyt daleko od najbardziej kryminalnych peryferii stolicy.

Sherlock nie odważył się już ukraść uniformu internisty, więc pojawił się u pani Hubbard jako sprzątacz. Spała, albo wydawała się spać, a jej rzadkie włosy przypominały krew na szarej powłoczce. Sherlock nie rozumiał, z jakiego powodu starsze damy tak chętnie eksperymentowały ze swoimi włosami. Widywał jasnobłękitne loczki podobne do kłębów waty cukrowej, bezlitośnie czarne staromodne fryzury typu bob, a teraz patrzył na tę burgundzką czerwień.  
Zdjął podkładkę z ramy w nogach łóżka, usiadł na krześle i zaczął czytać wyniki ostatnich analiz. Był ciekaw, czy zaproponowali pani Hubbard operację. W jej przypadku niczego by to raczej nie zmieniło, ale umierający często chcą zaryzykować. Sherlock lubił, kiedy beznadziejnie chorzy godzili się na niepewne operacje. Komuś mogłoby się to wydawać rozpaczliwe, lecz Sherlock uznawał to za męstwo, stanowczą walkę - z własnym ciałem, z chorobą, z samą śmiercią.

Inni chirurdzy nie podzielali jego punktu widzenia. Komu by się podobało, że pacjent umiera na stole, kiedy padają szybkie komendy podczas defibrylacji, a już wiadomo, że nie ma nadziei?

- Nad czym tak się zadumałeś, mój drogi?  
Sherlock drgnął i uniósł wzrok. Pani Hubbard uśmiechała się do niego. Uznał, że go nie rozpoznała, ale nie miał racji.

- Znów przyniosłeś mi poczęstunek?

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Nie tym razem.

- To nic. Weź sobie miodowe ciastka, leżą na szafce nocnej. Ja ich nie chcę, a ty tak wyglądasz, jakby nie zaszkodziło cię podkarmić.

Ku własnemu zdumieniu, Sherlock potulnie wziął ciastko. Piaskowe okruszki rozsypały się w ustach, wyrazisty miodowy smak był mdlący. Sherlock nalał sobie wody z karafki.  
Pani Hubbard patrzyła, jak je. Wyglądała na zadowoloną. Z jakiegoś powodu starsze panie zawsze próbowały go karmić. Dzień wcześniej pani Hudson wtargnęła z wizytą, przynosząc domowy placek i uspokoiła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Sherlock trochę zjadł. Na szczęście obok był John, który dojadł resztę.

Pani Hudson była dla niego dobra dlatego, że kiedyś Sherlock leczył jej męża. A ten umierał, i to umierał w mękach. Więc Sherlock zrobił tak, by maksymalnie przyśpieszyć ten proces i wybawić pana Hudsona od kilku tygodni agonii.

Jednak pani Hubbard nie miała powodów, by uśmiechać się przychylnie do Sherlocka i podkarmiać go swoimi ciastkami. W istociemogła z łatwością nacisnąć guzik wzywający pielęgniarki i zakomunikować, że w jej pokoju znajduje się obcy. Sherlock przypomniał sobie o tym, oblizując lepkie palce.

- Przecież pani wie, że ma pusty żołądek? To choroba daje iluzję sytości, ale i tak powinna pani jeść.

- Myśle, że zostało mi już niewiele czasu – westchnęła staruszka. – Nie zamierzam sobie psuć ostatnich dni. Chcę je przeżyć wygodnie.

- Brzmi to rozsądnie.  
Sherlock znów zapatrzył się na kartę, rozmyślając. W ciszy sali szpitalnej czuł się spokojny i lżej mu się oddychało, jakby same ściany szpitala działały dobroczynnie na jego zdolności umysłowe. Sherlockowi potrzebny był ten szpital. I na odwrót.

- Nie za późno na sprzątanie?

Sherlock nie od razu zrozumiał, o co ona pyta, a potem z odrazą spojrzał na swój niebieski kombinezon.

- Nie jestem sprzątaczem. Jestem lekarzem. To ja panią zdiagnozowałem.

- Tak? - Staruszka uniosła jasne, prawie niewidoczne brwi i uśmiechnęła się. Sherlock nagle pojął, że jest jej absolutnie wszystko jedno. – Ale nie zamierzasz mnie teraz leczyć, prawda?

- Nie. – Udał, że nie słyszy nadziei w jej głosie. – Nie, już niczego nie mogę zrobić.

- W takim razie po co przyszedłeś?

- Po prostu, tak sobie. – Musiał pomyśleć. Musiał rozwiązać zagadkę, nim ta doprowadzi go do szaleństwa.  
- Dziękuję – powiedziała nagle pani Hubbard. Sherlock uniósł palce ku skroniom, odgradzając się od świata zewnętrznego i wstępując do Pałacu Umysłu.  
Żelazo. Skalpel parzy palce. „Nazywa się Eddie". „Nieistotna informacja". _Wyjrzyj na korytarz__. _JW_. _Żelazo. Zadrapanie. Myśl, myśl! Pocą się tylko nogi? „Ekhm". „Ekhm". Kaszlał. Nie, źle. Przeczyszczał gardło. Rurka intubacyjna. Żelazo. Trudności z oddychaniem. Wzmożona potliwość. Przeczyszczał gardło. Suchość, dyskomfort w gardle. Szare skarpetki. Nie, czarne. Nieistotna informacja. „Bardzo mi przykro". Poziom żelaza we krwi? Żelazo. Oddychanie. Skurcze w gardle. Zwężenie tchawicy. „Nie będzie konieczna amputacja albo zastrzyki?". „Takich rzeczy nie mówi się ludziom". Ludzie nie mówią takich rzeczy. Nie mówią takich rzeczy głośno. Zaburzenia erekcji? On i tak by nie powiedział. Nie ma zapisu w karcie. Ma się rozumieć. Myśl. Myśl. Dodaj dwa do dwóch. „Ma pan w domu kota lub chomika?" Żelazo. Jego krew. Żelazo. On nie może oddychać. Nieśmiertelnik. _S. Holmes__. _Lekarze to najgorsi pacjenci. Objaw: bezsenność. Drażliwość. Objaw: drżenie (psychosomatyka. Żelazo. Pierwiastek. Hemoglobina. Wydzielanie. Hormony. Gruczoły.

Tarczyca.

Symptomy:

- utrudnione oddychanie (jest)

- obfite wydzielanie potu (jest)

- bezsenność (możliwe?)

- drażliwość (całkiem możliwa, kiedy nieomal zabił go eksplodujący aparat)

- zaburzenia erekcji (nie przyznałby się)

- nietolerancja gorąca (tyreotoksykoza) lub chłodu (hipertyreoza)

- suchość, dyskomfort w gardle (ekhm)

- kłopoty z połykaniem (ekhm, ekhm)

- zwężenie albo przesunięcie tchawicy (Kwestia nie drżącej ręki, tylko przesuniętej tchawicy. Oto dlaczego nie mógł zrobić intubacji.)

Choroba Hashimoto.

Sherlock otworzył oczy, oddychając powoli. Tak, o tak. Jak dobrze.

Pani Hubbard spała, a za oknem wstawał świt.

xxx

Sherlock gwałtownie otworzył drzwi schowka.

- Wy dwoje!

Donovan wzdrygnęła się i niezdarnie przykryła nagie piersi (nieciekawe), Anderson ze strachu mało nie zemdlał (no pewnie, w odróżnieniu od Donovan nosi obrączkę, a w szpitalu plotki szybko się rozchodzą). Sherlock niecierpliwie popukał się palcem po nadgarstku (zapomniał założyć zegarek; nie, zapomniał kupić zegarek, a potem go założyć).

- Szybciej! Marnujecie mój czas!

- Ch-cholerny psychol – wysyczał Anderson przez zęby, oddychając z ulgą. Donovan zapinała bluzkę, usiłując spopielić Sherlocka wzrokiem.  
- Może chociaz zamkniesz drzwi? – warknęła. Była czerwona na twarzy, ale Sherlock nie mógł zdecydować, czy jest to wynikiem gniewu, wstydu czy tych obrzydliwych ćwiczeń akrobatycznych, którymi zajmowała się ta dwójka.

- Jeśli szukaliście mopów, to są o, tam. A teraz może oderwiecie się od siebie na sekundę i zrobicie pacjentowi USG tarczycy? Raz-raz. – Sherlock niecierpliwie pstryknął palcami. Drżał od przepełniającej go energii, euforii. To było lepsze niż seks, lepsze od narkotyków, czy co tam jeszcze ludzie robią, żeby poczuć się szczęśliwymi.

To było najlepsze ze wszystkiego.  
Donovan wyszła ze schowka, rozejrzała się, po czym złapała Sherlocka za rękaw i pociągnęła za sobą.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, świrze? Masz tutaj zakaz wstępu!

- Teraz to nie ma znaczenia.

- Powinnam wezwać ochronę. Podejrzewałam, ze jesteś zboczeńcem, ale nie myślałam, że lubisz podglądać.

- Ja zboczeńcem? Wy z Andersonem... nawet nie będę kończył zdania. Już mi niedobrze.

- Przynajmniej uprawiamy jakiś seks. A ty co? Śpisz z podręcznikiem do anatomii?  
- Jakiś seks? Dzięki. – Anderson dogonił ich, krocząc pospiesznie korytarzem. Zdążył już złapać kilka kartotek i wsunąć je pod pachę. Cały ten jego rześki wygląd i ten śnieżnobiały fartuch (żona pierze?) działały Sherlockowi na nerwy. Ale nie dzisiaj, nie teraz, nie da się sprowokować – właśnie rozwiązał zagadkę i jest mu z tym tak dobrze...  
- Tak więc, jeśli po cichu wyjdziesz tylnymi drzwiami, nikomu nie powiem. Tylko dlatego, że nie chcę tracić na ciebie czasu, Holmes.  
- Siostro Donovan, proszę przeprowadzić badania pacjenta z trzysta dziewiątej.

Sally zatrzymała się i uniosła oczy do sufitu. Potem smutno popatrzyła na Sherlocka. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując się niezręcznie pod jej spojrzeniem. Czując, jak jego euforia wyparowuje, powiedział:

- Kłopoty z oddychaniem i przemieszczenie tchawicy, wzmożona potliwość, dyskomfort podczas połykania. Cho…

- Choroba Hashimoto - zakończyła za niego Donovan. - I dawno już zrobiliśmy USG. I od dawna leczymy. Guzów na tarczycy nie ma, więc po prostu podajemy hormony.

Sherlock nie zmienił się na twarzy, lecz Donovan popatrzyła na niego z litością. Lecz w jej słowach litości nie było:

- Nie myśl, że my tutaj jesteśmy zupełnie tępi. Wszyscy tu skończyli studia medyczne. Bez ciebie świat się nie zawalił, Holmes. Prawdę mówiąc, bez ciebie zrobiło się tu nawet lepiej.

Donovan nagle zerknęła ponad ramieniem Sherlocka i zmarkotniała.

- Doktor Lestrade.

Lestrade popatrzył na Sherlocka z rozpaczą i mocno chwycił go pod łokieć.

- Chodź, zapalimy. Donovan, obchód.

- Pamiętam, sir.  
W palarni Lestrade wyjął z paczki papierosa. Sherlock usiadł na schodku.

- Przecież rzucasz.

- Ostatni. – Szczęknął zapalniczką, zaciągnął się, a potem z rozkoszą przymknął oczy. Sherlock wyciągnął nogi na stopniach, patrząc w dół.

- Kiedy postawiliście diagnozę?

- Jeszcze przed wybuchem. Diagnostyka różnicowa, ale Hashimoto prowadził. Zleciliśmy USG, a tu raptem ty wyskoczyłeś ze swoimi analizami.  
- Utknąłem na tym cholernym zadrapaniu.  
- Zdarza się. – Lestrade wzruszył ramionami. – Kiedy się napatrzysz różnych różności, zaczynasz się zapętlać na głupstwach.  
- To mi się wcześniej nie zdarzało. Nie robiłem błędów.

- Wszyscy się czasem mylą, Sherlock.  
- Ale nie ja.  
- Ostatecznie jednak się nie pomyliłeś. Napisałeś mi... – Lestrade wyjął telefon, poklikał klawiszami, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi. – O. „Żeleza".

- Żelazo.

- Tu jest napisane: „Żeleza".1

- Literówka.

- Aha, literówka.  
Lestrade ponownie się zaciągnął i głośno odetchnął. Podał paczkę.

- Chcesz?  
- A ja łamałem sobie głowę, jak idiota. Nie widziałem oczywistego. Patrzyłem, a nie widziałem. Wygłupiłem się z tymi esemesami. A wy raz-dwa postawiliście diagnozę. I już leczycie.  
- Ej! Po co ten pogrzebowy ton? Chłopakowi lepiej? Lepiej.

- Za to mnie gorzej! – ryknął Sherlock, wyrwał Lestrade'owi papierosy i cisnął je w dół klatki schodowej. – Rzuć wreszcie!  
- Nieładnie jest śmiecić. No, ale skoro jesteś tu dziś jako sprzątacz, to pozbieraj.  
Sherlock zgarbił się. Lestrade zrobił ruch, jakby chciał go pogłaskać po głowie, ale zetknąwszy się ze zdziwionym i podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, cofnął rękę.

- Sherlock, przecież wiesz, że możesz wrócić. Tylko do tego trzeba być grzecznym. Dośc tego zakradania się. Zajmij się wreszcie tym swoim tremorem. A ja już się postaram, żeby ci przywrócili licencję.  
Sherlock zerwał się i pobiegł w dół po schodach. Lestrade przechylił się przez poręcz, patrząc za nim.

- Problem w tym, że ty wszystko komplikujesz! Lubisz trudne zadania, więc szukasz ich w najzwyklejszym zapaleniu tarczycy. A my, prości ludzie, jesteśmy z innej gliny. My widzimy rzeczy oczywiste, przypuszczamy oczywiste i najczęściej mamy rację. To zwykła statystyka, Sherlock! Oczywistości spotyka się najczęściej.  
- Nie w moim życiu – burknął Sherlock pod nosem, kopiąc przed sobą na pół opróżnioną paczkę papierosów.

xxx

- Umiesz latać?

- Co?

- Latać. Umiesz?  
- Możliwe – odparł John ostrożnie, szybko oblizując wargi. Sherlock udawał, że ogląda „Grey's Anatomy", a John kartkował jego podręcznik neurochirurgii. – A co?

- Zwyczajnie jestem ciekaw.  
- Hmmm... – John dotarł do stronicy ze schematem działów mózgu. Czarno-biały rysunek był pokolorowany kredkami, a na płatach naskrobano krótką fugę na skrzypce. John obwiódł palcem przysadkę i spojrzał na Sherlocka.

- Myślałem, że jesteś chirurgiem. Skąd tu tyle książek o neurochirurgii?

- Zawsze byłem ciekaw, co się dzieje w małych, głupich mózgach ludzkich.

- I co, dowiedziałeś się?

- Nie. – Sherlock pokręcił głową. - Natomiast uświadomiłem sobie, że ludzki mózg to najpiękniejszy, najbardziej złożony system we wszechświecie. Niesamowite, że coś tak doskonałego może być w takim stopniu bezużyteczne u pewnych przedstawicieli ludzkiego gatunku!

- To jakaś aluzja?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, co zapewne miało oznaczać: „Cha-cha, to tylko żart, nie bierz tego do siebie". Albo też: „Znowu, idioto, zadałeś pytanie, na które wcale nie chcesz usłyszeć odpowiedzi".  
Jednak głośno powiedział coś całkiem innego:

- Czy ciebie to nie męczy? Kiedy patrzysz na nas z góry, czy nie staje się boleśnie oczywiste, jak bardzo jesteśmy bezradni? Czy nie wydajemy ci się nędznymi stworzeniami?

John uśmiechnął się.

- Możliwe, że patrząc z wysokości twojego wzrostu ludzie są jeszcze mniejsi, niż z wysokości mojego lotu. Myślę, że to nie kwestia skali, tylko obserwatora.  
- Mówisz tak dlatego, że powinieneś - burknął Sherlock. Widząc, że John go nie rozumie, wyłączył telewizor i odwrócił się do niego. – To twoja praca. Musisz kochać ludzi. To część twoich obowiązków zawodowych i myślę, że sam nie wiesz, w jakim stopniu to jest szczere, a w jakim stopniu - wymuszone. Musisz kochać ludzi, i musisz kochać mnie, dlatego że przypadłem ci w udziale. Nie mam racji?

W napięciu patrzył, jak John przecina pokój, by usiąść obok niego na kanapie. Ręka Johna legła na jego kolanie, a oczy pozostawały chłodne i beznamiętne.

- Nie masz racji. Jak powiedziałeś, to moja praca. Ja nie powinienem kochać ludzi. Nie powinienem wyróżniać nikogo, a już na pewno nie przywiązywać się. Dlatego że wszyscy ludzie umierają. Wszystkie serca pękają. Współczucie nic nie pomoże. Miłość tym bardziej.

Sherlock poczuł, jak wysycha mu w ustach. John nie puszczał jego kolana, mroził spojrzeniem, a jego dłoń wydawała się nieważka i nierealna. Czas zwolnił, powietrze zgęstniało i Sherlock z trudem zdołał zrobić wdech.

- Rozumiesz mnie? - zapytał John i doczekawszy się kiwnięcia głową, odpuścił.

Zegar znów zaczął tykać, a pochmurny wieczór stał się po staremu doskonale zwyczajny, jak tysiące wcześniejszych i tysiące tych, które miały nadejść. Gdzieś w głębi mieszkania rozbrzmiał dzwonek.

- Telefon - powiedział Sherlock, wracając do serialu. John poszukał komórki, a potem przyniósł ją do salonu.

- Kto to?

- Napisane: „Paskudny Troll".

- Odrzuć połączenie. I tak będzie wydzwaniać, ale niech poczeka. Jestem zajęty.

Sherlock z przesadnym zainteresowaniem zaczął słuchać, jak ciemnowłosa dziewczyna na ekranie dzieli się z przyjaciółką swoimi bolączkami. John obracał w rękach telefon, póki ten nie ucichł. Lecz po sekundzie zadzwonił znowu.

- Po prostu go wyłącz - rzucił Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem, lecz John zmarszczył czoło, zmieszany.

- Żebym to ja wiedział jak.

- A co w tym skomplikowanego? Nie wiesz, gdzie jest guzik „wyłącz"?

- Wyobraź sobie, że nie! Nie lubię tych wszystkich sztuczek. A sklepy! Po co nastawiali tam tych maszyn?

Sherlock z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak John walczy z telefonem, a potem wyciągnął rękę.  
- O, proszę. Nie odblokowałeś klawiatury. Nie do wiary, że z ciebie taki lamer.

- Co to jest lamer? – zasępił się John, a na jego czole pojawiła się miła, podłużna zmarszczka.

- Z jakiego jesteś roku? – spytał Sherlock łagodnie. – Czy w twoich czasach nosiło się surduty i jeździło powozami?

- Możliwe – odpowiedział John ostrożnie.  
- Ale przecież wysłałeś mi sms. Wtedy, na moment przed wybuchem.  
- Niezupełnie. W rzeczywistości starczy, że o tym pomyślę.

Ekran komórki zajaśniał.

„_Na przykład tak. JW"_  
- Nieźle. Robi wrażenie. A co jeszcze umiesz?

„_Grać w pokera. JW"_  
- A w Cluedo?

A potem przyszedł mu do głowy lepszy pomysł.

xxx

- Sherlock, to okropny pomysł.

- Jak tchórzysz, to powiedz.

- Ochrzanią mnie.  
- Przestań, John! Zawsze byłeś takim mięczakiem?  
- Oj, zamknij się i obejmij mnie.

Miasto rozciągało się w dole, zupełnie ciemne, wypełnione nocą po brzegi - każda jego ulica. Żółte punkty latarni czyniły ciemność tylko bardziej gęstą. Tamiza wydawała się szczeliną wiodącą do samego jądra planety. Sherlock słyszał, jak płaszcz trzepocze mu za plecami, jak u jakiegoś superbohatera. Lecieli wzwyż i wydawało mu się, że John nie zamierza się zatrzymywać - nawet kiedy miasto całkiem zniknęło, zlało się z ogólną ciemnością, oni nadal nabierali wysokości. John nie wystawiał przed siebie pięści i nie wymachiwał rękoma, po prostu patrzył do góry, obejmując Sherlocka w talii. Wiatr stał się parząco lodowaty, ziębił Sherlockowi twarz i płuca, lecz jego serce było gorące, łomocząc szaleńczo i rozpędzając krew.

- John - zachrypiał Sherlock, kiedy przestraszył się, że przebiją głowami warstwę atmosfery. A wtedy coś zmieniło się nieuchwytnie i po chwili już dokądś pędzili, prawie kładąc się brzuchami na fali powietrza, na gęstą poduszkę pustki pod nimi. John trzymał mocno, a od czasu do czasu rzucał Sherlockowi spojrzenie pełne dumy i wesołości. Sherlock nie mógł opanować dziecięcego, pełnego zachwytu uśmiechu od ucha do ucha – to było jak spełniona baśń, jakby Piotruś Pan zabierał go do Nibylandii. Tylko jeszcze lepsze, znacznie lepsze.  
Kiedy migotanie świateł w dole zlało się w znajomy deseń, Sherlock wtulił nos w policzek Johna. Nie chciał już się rozglądać, chciał zamknąć oczy, by w pełni to poczuć - każde mgnienie, każdą sekundę niemożliwości. John przekręcił głowę i dotknął ustami podbródka Sherlocka. Jego oddech też był gorący.

- Lądujemy.

Sherlock ledwie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach, kiedy dotknęli dachu Barts.  
Usiedli na krawędzi, zwiesiwszy nogi. John zaczął machać nimi w powietrzu, uśmiechając się do siebie zadowolony, jakby właśnie rozwiązał jakieś trudne zadanie matematyczne. Sherlock przysunął się bliżej. Nie wiedział, czy John odczuwa zimno, ale on sam skostniał i chciał rozpiąć płaszcz żeby narzucić połę na ramiona Johna. Ogrzać się czyjąś bliskością. Tak po prostu – i tak bardzo niestosownie.  
- Tęsknisz za tym miejscem? – zapytał John cicho. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
- Przepracowałem w tym szpitalu pięć lat. Zostałem sanitariuszem, kiedy jeszcze byłem na drugim roku w akademii. Z początkiem czwartego - stażystą. Wbrew przepisom, ale dla mnie zrobili wyjątek. Bo ja sam byłem wyjątkiem. – Sherlock poczuł, że się przechwala,więc dodał: - Poza tym mają dobre laboratoria.  
- A czemu wstąpiłeś do wojska?

- Na przekór bratu. W dużej części. Moja własna głupota też miała z tym wiele wspólnego.

- To znaczy?  
- Byłem znudzony. Miałem za lekkie życie. Zachciało mi się więcej praktyki. Więcej operacji. Wiesz, w Barts nie zawsze mi na nie pozwalano – niektórzy uważają, że jestem niedbały. A w Afganistanie byłem sam. Nikogo poza mną. Nikogo innego, kto mógłby przeprowadzić operację. Byłem z tego nawet zadowolony. Przez pierwsze kilka godzin.  
Sherlock z wysiłkiem zmusił się do zamilknięcia. Nie tylko dlatego, że kiedy mówił o Afganistanie, serce zaczynało mu walić i pociły mu się dłonie. Również dlatego, że zwykle nikomu o tym nie mówił. Niezależnie, kto pytał: „Jak tam było?" czy prosił: „Opowiedz o wojnie" – Sherlock wykręcał się krótkimi, beznamiętnymi zdaniami, a niekiedy zwyczajnie odchodził. Lecz John jakimś cudem zmuszał go do mówienia. Doprowadzał do tego, że Sherlock_ chciał_ to wszystko opowiedzieć, komukolwiek, kto był gotów słuchać.

- A co z tobą? - zapytał gwałtownie. - Jak umarłeś?

- Co?

- Jak właściwie umarłeś? Przecież nie zawsze byłeś aniołem.

- Nie jestem aniołem, Sherlock.

- Nieważne. Mogłeś czuć smak jedzenia i chłód, i wilgoć na wargach… i co tam jeszcze… Opowiedz.

- Byłem głupi. Bardzo, bardzo głupi. I lubiłem grać w karty. Z rodzicami nigdy nie byłem szczególnie blisko, a siostra została sufrażystką, istny koszmar. Skończyłem gimnazjum i wyjechałem w świat, próbować szczęścia w wielkim mieście. Pochodzę ze Szkocji, jeśli nie zorientowałeś się po moim akcencie.

- Prawie niewyczuwalny – pochwalił Sherlock.  
- No cóż, miałem sporo czasu na praktykę - uśmiechnął się John. A potem westchnął, ogarnąwszy spojrzeniem panoramę miasta. - Londyn mi się zupełnie nie spodobał. Hałaśliwy, ciasny i dookoła pełno oszustów. Pieniądze prawie od razu się skończyły. Trzeba przyznać, że dużą część przetraciłem w domach gry. Byłem dość pechowym graczem. Drugą połowę przepuściłem w palarniach opium. Tam też spróbowałem kokainy.

John umilkł. Sherlock aż skrzywił się ze złości, że wszystko okazało się tak banalne.

- Umarłeś z przedawkowania?

- Nie, skończyłem z sobą. Było mi wstyd, wstrętne i straszno, i jeszcze te długi - wprost ogromne. Mam nadzieję, że nie spadły na kark Harry.

- Mówiłeś, że miałeś siostrę.

- Harriet.

- Koszmarne imię.

- Twoje nie lepsze.

Wymienili się uśmiechami. Potem Sherlock zdecydował się jednak rozpiąć płaszcz i przykrył połą ramiona Johna.

- A następnie wyraziłeś skruchę i skierowali cię na Ziemię, żebyś ratował takich samych idiotów?

- Tak jakby – wymamrotał John oględnie.

- Wielu już uratowałeś?  
- Szczerze mówiąc, jesteś pierwszy.

- Powinienem czuć się zaszczycony?

- Nie, nie powinieneś.  
- John?

- Mhm?  
- Jeśli nie jesteś aniołem, to kim?

Sherlock patrzył na Johna, gdy ten otworzył usta... i nagle odrzucił głowę, kierując twarz ku niebu.

- Czy mi się zdawało, czy...?

- Nie. Na mnie też kapnęło.

- Deszcz?  
- Deszcz.

- Deszcz!  
- Nie ma się z czego cieszyć. Jesteśmy przecież w Londynie. Statystycznie, deszcze tutaj...  
Lecz John już nie słuchał. Zerwał się i przebiegł po dachu, rozkładając ręce i zwracając twarz w stronę ciemnego, zaciągniętego nocnymi chmurami nieba. Zaśmiał się i otworzył usta, łowiąc rzadkie krople. Potem odwrócił się do Sherlocka, z jaśniejącymi oczyma, jakby ten deszcz był najprawdziwszym cudem – większym niż ich lot.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się, gdy John znów odrzucił w tył głowę, wyciągnąwszy ręce na spotkanie deszczu. A ten jakby tylko na to czekał - strumienie wody lunęły z góry i zabębniły po dachu, natychmiast malując beton na ciemniejszy kolor. Powietrze wypełniły zapach ozonu i szmer, podobny do białego szumu – jak zwykle na samym początku ulewy. W rozlanych kałużach zatańczyły pęcherzyki powietrza. Sherlock przemókł do suchej nitki, ale jakoś nie śpieszył się do domu.

John stał w deszczu, żywy i szczęśliwy, a Sherlock po prostu patrzył na niego, zwieszając nogi z dachu.

xxx

Molly ułożyła ręce nieboszczyka wzdłuż ciała i odeszła na krok, patrząc na jego ciężkie, białe zwłoki.

- Przecież wiesz, że tak nie wolno - wyszeptała smutno.

- Przyniosłem ci orzechowego precla. - John wszedł do sali, zaszeleścił serwetką. - Powinnaś spróbować! Nic podobnego wcześniej nie jadłem.

- Żyjesz z nim w jednym mieszkaniu, rozmawiasz, patrzysz jak śpi…

John zamarł, a jego uśmiech powoli zgasł.

- Czy nie to właśnie wszyscy robimy? Patrzymy, jak oni śpią?

- Pokochałeś go, a tak absolutnie nie wolno. Dobrze cię rozumiem, bardzo dobrze. - Molly pociągnęła nosem. - Ale tak nie wolno. Nie wolno.

John skinął głową. Podszedł do zmarłego i pochylił się nad nim, próbując odgadnąć, jakiego koloru były jego oczy. A potem wykrztusił z trudem pytanie:

- Takie rzeczy przecież na pewno zdarzały się wcześniej. Zajmujecie się tym już całą wieczność. Czyżby przez cały ten czas nie było precedensu?

- Och, John…

- Nie patrz tak na mnie! I weź już ten cholerny precel, czuję się głupio. Orzechy się obsypują.

- Oni są ludźmi. Przychodzimy do nich, a potem odchodzimy. I to wszystko. Nigdy nie będzie inaczej, po prostu nie może być. Tak zostało wszystko urządzone. Powinieneś się z nim pożegnać, John.

Ano powinien.

John pokiwał głową. Molly dotknęła jego ramienia, lecz natychmiast cofnęła rękę.

- Był podobny przypadek. Oczywiście, że był. Jeden w ciągu tych wszystkich lat.

- I jak to się skończyło? Nie, nie mów. Nie chcę wiedzieć.  
John wyminął ją niezgrabnie i wyszedł. Molly oparła się o stół i wzięła rękę martwego w swoje małe dłonie.

- Źle, John. Bardzo, bardzo źle.

1 Niestety, trafiła się tutaj całkowicie nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów, polegająca na bardzo podobnej wymowie rosyjskich słów „żelezo" – żelazo i „żeleza" – gruczoł (tarczycowy). [przypis tłumaczki]


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

- Mam ochotę na ciastka – powiedział Sherlock, przeglądając gazetę. – Pamiętam, że pani Hudson przynosiła. Są w kuchni.

John siedział w fotelu z książką. Za oknem dął wiatr. To był jeden z tych dni, które od samego rana wyglądają jak wieczór. Obejrzeli wyścigi konne w telewizji, potem trochę się pokłócili z powodu świńskiej krwi w umywalce, a ostatnie cztery godziny spędzili w milczeniu. John nie zwracał na Sherlocka uwagi, i robił to tak pokazowo, że Sherlock aż się tym zmęczył.

Współistnienie z innymi ludźmi nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo. Należało oczekiwać, że pewnego dnia John straci cierpliwość i odejdzie. A jednak John zostawał, za każdym razem.

Zresztą gdzie miałby się podziać?

- Ciastka, John - powtórzył Sherlock. John zatrzasnął książkę i popatrzył na niego gniewnie.

- Wiesz, że nie mam obowiązku przynosić ci ciastek?

- Wiem.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

- To jak? Pójdziesz? – zapytał Sherlock, nie odrywając się od gazety. I uśmiechnął się leciutko, kiedy usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie i ledwo słyszalny pomruk irytacji, cichszy, bo John przeszedł do kuchni. – I zrób herbaty – zawołał Sherlock w ślad za nim. Złożył gazetę i odchylił głowę na oparcie fotela, słuchając brzęknięć naczyń.  
Zeszłej nocy przyśnił mu się sen o Johnie.

Byli w salonie, Sherlock tak samo jak teraz siedział w fotelu, w tej samej pozie, w szlafroku. John włóczył się w pobliżu, warczał, hałasował, rozmawiał z telewizorem, był tak samo nieprawdopodobny i gamoniowaty jak zawsze. Potem rozległo się stukanie do drzwi.

- Nie otwieraj - powiedział Sherlock i natychmiast wiedział, że John i tak otworzy.

- Ktoś do nas przyszedł. - John pośpieszył do drzwi, a Sherlock zamarł w fotelu, sparaliżowany zgrozą. Nie mógł zatrzymać Johna, nie mógł się uratować, więc krzyknął tylko:

- Nie!

John nacisnął klamkę, a wtedy do pokoju chlusnęło mleko. Było wszędzie. Szybko zapełniało salon. Sherlock tonął w bieli, miotał się, figura Johna wydawała się rozciągnięta jak cień i bardzo odległa. Nieznośnie biała. Sherlock poszedł na dno i obudził się.

- A teraz tylko spróbuj powiedzieć, że ich nie chcesz. - John postawił talerzyk na stoliku i ze stęknięciem opadł na sąsiedni fotel, podkulając bose nogi. W wysokiej szklance, którą trzymał, bieliło się zimne mleko.

„Freudowski sen?" - Sherlock zerknął na Johna i zdążył zauważyć, jak ten oblizuje górną wargę, ścierając językiem mleczne kropelki. Zastygł, zbierając i utrwalając informację.

- No co? - pytanie osypało się okruszynami, nadgryzione ciasteczko poleciało w stronę Sherlocka. - Denerwuję się, kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz.

- Jak?

- Jakbym był moczem w słoiku. Albo jakimś egzotycznym wirusem, albo… niewiadomo czym.

„Patrzy, ale nie widzi". - Sherlock stłumił westchnienie i powrócił do czytania gazety, w nadziei, że może znajdzie coś o wybuchu jakiejś zagadkowej epidemii.

xxx

_„Nic się ze mną nie dzieje"._  
Sherlock siedział, podciągnąwszy nogi na fotel, i ponuro gapił się na ekran notebooka. W pokoju było ciemno, tylko biały odblask bijący od czystej stronicy wyławiał twarz Sherlocka z ciemności.

„_Nic się u mnie nie dzieje"._

W mieszkaniu było cicho. Panowała zupełna cisza, milczało nawet radio, zazwyczaj dudniące na dole u pani Hudson. Sherlockowi wydawało się, że siedzi pod wodą. Tylko on i ekran notebooka - kto kogo przetrzyma? Kto kogo pokona? Wydawało mu się, że słyszy ciche, napięciowe buczenie monitora: dźwięk, z którym fale świetlne rozbijają się o jego skórę, unoszą informację ze sobą i topią się z powrotem w sterylnym, białym kolorze.

„_W moim życiu nic się nie dzieje"._

Z początku Sherlock się starał. Napisał pasjonujący artykuł o wytwarzaniu przeciwciał antymikrosomalnych, skopiował z Internetu kilka sensownych notek o drżączce, a także dołączył link do strony, gdzie można było obejrzeć kilka miejsc w Afganistanie. Jednak psychoterapeutka (Ella, na imię jej Ella, sprawdził to na poprzednim spotkaniu) zarzuciła mu, że ponownie posiłkuje się cudzymi słowami i oderwanymi tematami, by dystansować się od własnych emocji i myśli.

Od samego początku twierdził, że prowadzenie bloga jest głupim pomysłem. Blogi są dobre dla nierobów. Ale wtedy jeszcze miał do zbadania przypadek; dostatecznie wiele przypadków, żeby fraza „nic się nie dzieje" brzmiała fałszywie.  
Sherlock westchnął spazmatycznie i położył palce na klawiaturze.

„_Czasem mi się śnią"_  
Zabuczała komórka.

„_Przyjdź i mnie ratuj. JW"_

Sherlock zamknął notebooka.

xxx

- Nie mogłeś sobie poradzić z zakupami? Poważnie?  
- Po prostu zważ mi te cholerne gruszki – wysyczał John przez zęby. Poczerwieniał i rozglądał się, skrępowany, garbiąc ramiona w swojej niedorzecznej parce. Sherlock uśmiechnął się z zadufaniem, biorąc od niego żółte owoce. Ciepłe od jego rąk. Gładkie. Pachnące niepokojąco i słodko, jak jego dłonie.

Nie.

Sherlock zmusił się do skupienia na piekielnej maszynie. Położył owoce na metalowej tacce i wybrał kod.

„Towaru nie znaleziono" - zakomunikował automat obojętnym głosem. Sherlock uniósł brwi. Porównał owoc z cennikiem i znów wybrał kod.

„Proszę potwierdzić kod wybranego towaru".

Sherlock nacisnął: _Potwierdź_.

„Kodu towaru nie znaleziono".

John triumfował w sposób tak oczywisty, że było to wręcz nieprzyzwoite.

- O rany… Po co ci w ogóle te gruszki?

- Poważnie? Nie możesz poradzić sobie z zakupami? - drażnił John, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Zważ mi gruszki i idziemy. Przecież to takie proste!

- Zamknij się. Po prostu się zamknij.

Sherlock zaczął naciskać guziki, a automat zabuczał:

„Wprowadź kod… wprowadź kod… wprowadź kod…"

- Juz wprowadził, ty głupia blaszanko! – zawołał John do wagi. Ludzie się na nich oglądali. Sherlock próbował się nie śmiać.

- Może kupimy je następnym razem?

- Tak łatwo się poddajesz?

- No to...

Sherlock stanął bardzo blisko Johna, wykonał niezauważalny ruch dłońmi i dwa ciężkie owoce wślizgnęły się do jego kieszeni.

- Zamierzasz... – John wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy Sherlock złapał go za rękę.

- Za mną.  
Niespiesznie poszli w stronę wyjścia, pod czujnym spojrzeniem ochroniarza minęli bramkę i wyszli na mroźne powietrze. Ruszyli wzdłuż ulicy, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. Kiedy sklep pozostał w tyle, stanęli, opierając się o ścianę domu, i wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
- To było przestępstwo! Doniosę na ciebie do Scotland Yardu - zagroził John.

- Posadzą nas w jednej celi. Jesteś moim wspólnikiem. - Sherlock potrząsnął głową. - Niepotrzebnie się ze mną wdałeś w konszachty, John. Zdeprawuję cię. Jesteś po stronie aniołów, nie wolno ci kraść w supermarketach.

- Zdecydowałem, że lepiej, jak będę po twojej stronie. - John włożył ręce do kieszeni, oddychając głęboko i patrząc w niebo. - Zawsze po twojej, Sherlock.

To zabrzmiało… niestosownie. Zbyt osobiście. Zbyt przejmująco. Zbyt…

Poważnie.

- No, no, co to za sentymenty? Jeszcze zaczniesz wiersze pisać.

- Nie zmieniaj tego w żart.

- W takim razie nie mów mi takich rzeczy. Ludzie zaczną gadać. A ponadto, czy to nie jest zbyt poważne oświadczenie?

Przed spojrzeniem Johna nie było ucieczki. On nie miał prawa tak patrzeć i nie miał prawa nalegać. Nie powinien.

- Nie. Całkiem zwyczajne oświadczenie. Przyjaciele tak robią od czasu do czasu.

- Ja nie mam przyjaciół.

- Naprawdę?

Sherlock westchnął. Naprawdę trzeba mu to wszystko wyjaśniać? Chyba tak. Porozkładać na półeczkach i ostatecznie zakończyć sprawę.

- Nie możesz być moim przyjacielem. Należymy do różnych gatunków. Ja jestem człowiekiem, a ty stworzeniem, które nawet nie chce się określić. Mamy nierówny stopień intelektu - nie potrafisz nawet rozwiązać niedzielnej krzyżówki bez moich podpowiedzi. Mamy różne cele. Próbujesz mnie naprawić, a ja chcę ciebie zepsuć. Dostałeś mnie z przydziału, nie miałeś wyboru. Ja jestem twoją pracą i pozostajesz z boku, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. To nie jest przyjaźń. To pomyłka.

Sherlock nie chciał nikogo obrazić. Po prostu konstatował fakty, nigdzie ich nie naginając. I John nie powinien patrzeć tak, jakby Sherlock zrobił coś podłego.

A jednak patrzył.

Usta zaciśnięte w prostą linię, ze zmarszczkami wokół kącików, podbródek wysunięty w upartym geście, jakby John zamierzał zaszarżować na argumenty Sherlocka. Dłonie schowane w kieszeniach i zaciśnięte w pięści, sądząc po szmerze i pozie, a szerokie ramiona naprężone. Gdyby Sherlock ich teraz dotknął, wydawałyby się z kamienia.

Sherlock otworzył więc usta, by jakoś naprawić błąd, lecz John wyrwał rękę z kieszeni i wyrzucił w powietrze między nimi.

- Nie! - Pokręcił głową. Sherlock poczuł, że nie może powiedzieć ani słowa. John coś z nim zrobił - i teraz z ust Sherlocka nie wydobywały się żadne dźwięki, jak bardzo by się nie starał.

Błąd. Błąd. Idiota.

Ludzie zawsze byli dla niego zbyt złożonym zadaniem. Ich ciała to elementarne mechanizmy, jasne i zrozumiałe - Sherlock umiał się z nimi obchodzić. Lecz sami ludzie…

Ich emocje, reakcje, ich nadzieje i lęki… Zbyt chaotyczne, nie było w nich żadnego porządku, żadnej logiki. Zbijały z tropu, przerażały, myliły. Sherlock nauczył się odczytywać mimikę, nauczył się sześciu podstawowych wyrazów twarzy (radość, smutek, gniew, zdziwienie, wstyd, odraza), lecz nie potrafił pojąć przyczyn żadnego z nich.

Nie był w stanie określić, co dokładnie wyrażała twarz Johna. Jednak nie chciał już nigdy więcej oglądać takiego widoku. A tym bardziej być jego przyczyną.

Pozbawiony zdolności mowy, wyciągnął ręce, trzymając w każdej po gruszce. Niemądry gest, prośba o przebaczenie… Tkwili naprzeciwko siebie, pośrodku zatłoczonej ulicy, tłum ich omijał, a John stał i patrzył na owoce w rękach Sherlocka.

Zabrał je, lecz i tak nie powiedział ani słowa. Odwrócił się i odszedł wzdłuż ulicy.

Sherlock ruszył za nim, lecz niebawem stracił go z oczu. Wtedy po prostu pomaszerował na chybił trafił, starannie rozprostowawszy ramiona. Obawiał się powrotu do domu, więc kiedy znajomy czarny samochód zrównał się z nim, powoli sunąc wzdłuż krawężnika, Sherlock dąsał się całkiem niedługo.

Kierowca wywiózł go dokądś na peryferiach miasta. Budynek starej fabryki z zewnątrz wyglądał tak, jakby miał runąć w każdej chwili; wewnątrz atmosfera ruiny i spustoszenia była skopiowana równie starannie.

Mycroft wydawał się chory, jego obrzmiała twarz bielała nad ciemnym ubraniem, podobna do niedbale nadmuchanego balonu. Sherlock od pierwszego spojrzenia zrozumiał, że jego brat jest w jednym z tych męczących nastrojów, kiedy stara się wywrzeć wrażenie, choć wie doskonale, że to beznadziejny pomysł.

- Naprawdę nie musiałeś ciągnąć mnie do porzuconej fabryki. Następnym razem pomyśl o cmentarzu - mgła, płyty nagrobne … Taka sceneria bardziej by ci pasowała.

Mycroft zareagował kwaśną miną i machnięciem parasola.

- Mam tu spotkanie biznesowe, zdecydowałem się połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym – odparł wymijająco.

- Ja, jak sądzę, jestem tym „pożytecznym"?

- Dziwna sprawa, ale ty w ogóle nie podpadasz pod żadną kategorię.

- A co to za biznesowe spotkanie? Będziesz grozić, zastraszać i torturować lutownicą?

- Ciebie to w żaden sposób nie dotyczy.

Mycroft wskazał na krzesło. W przestronnej, pustej hali to samotne krzesło wydawało się ni to szyderstwem, ni to wyzwaniem.

- Usiądź. Pewnie boli cię noga.

- Z moją nogą wszystko w porządku.

- Naprawdę? A mogę spojrzeć na rękę?

Sherlock pozwolił Mycroftowi ostrożnie zbliżyć się i dotknąć swoich palców.

- Nie drży.

- Zdumiewające! Cud dedukcji. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Nie błaznuj. Znów odwiedzasz psychoterapeutę. I jak widzę, robisz postępy. Powinienem podziękować twojemu urojonemu przyjacielowi? Wiesz, to jest trochę przerażające, jak rozmawiasz sam ze sobą w pustym mieszkaniu, ale jeżeli to ci pomaga wrócić do życia…

- Mycroft, proszę cię... - skrzywił się Sherlock. - Nie marnuj mojego czasu. Czy przytaszczyłeś mnie tutaj, żeby tylko spojrzeć na moją rękę…? Następnym razem przyślę ci zdjęcie.

- A propos zdjęć. Mama tak dawno cię nie widziała, że by się jej kilka przydało - powiedział Mycroft ostrożnie.

- Nie wszystko naraz. - Sherlock odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Nawet w lepszych czasach rozmowy o matce zmuszały go do ucieczki.

- A tak w ogóle**...** - rozbrzmiało niegłośno za jego plecami i dobrze ustawiony głos Mycrofta odbił się echem w pustej hali. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

Sherlock rzucił przez ramię:

- Przecież już powiedziałem - nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Ale ja twojej tak. - Ton Mycrofta brzmiał przekonująco, lecz nie dla kogoś, kto znał go od urodzenia. Sherlock już widział wyjście, kryjące się za zakurzoną kolumną. - To bardzo delikatna sprawa, Sherlock, i nie znajdę drugiego takiego specjalisty jak ty.

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej łaski.

- Konwulsje, wymioty, pacjent nie może utrzymać równowagi nawet przez sekundę. Przy tym wszystkie wyniki są w normie.

Sherlock zwolnił.

- Zespół Meniere'a. 1  
- Tomografia i otoskopia2 nic nie wykazały.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się. Cichy dźwięk - Mycroft niecierpliwie postukiwał koniuszkiem parasola, jak koń kopytem. Sherlock chciał spojrzeć na wyniki tej tomografii, bardzo chciał.

- To ważna osoba z kręgów rządowych, a do tego w najbliższym czasie czeka ją publiczne wystąpienie. Trzeba będzie je odwołać, jeżeli ta osoba nie będzie mogła nawet utrzymać się w pionie. I ma się rozumieć, żadne pogłoski o chorobie nie powinny przesączyć się do prasy. Problem powinien zostać rozwiązany w możliwie najkrótszym terminie.

- Mówisz tak, jakbym już się zgodził - zauważył Sherlock. Nie miał siły obrócić się w stronę brata, kiedy Mycroft niespiesznie ruszył ku niemu. Papierowa teczka lekko i jakby sama z siebie wsunęła mu się do ręki.

- Dlatego, że się zgodziłeś – rzekł czule Mycroft za jego plecami. Sherlock zacisnął zęby.

Nie zasługiwał na ten przypadek.

Zdecydował, że zajmie się nim, jeżeli John mu przebaczy. Tylko wtedy. Tak będzie sprawiedliwie.

- Muszę iść - odetchnął Sherlock, ruszając z miejsca. Wiedział, że brat patrzy w ślad za nim, opierając się na swoim parasolu. Sherlock biegł, lekko jak młodzik, a noga już mu nie dokuczała.

Bardzo śpieszył się do domu.

xxx

W domu było ciemno. John siedział za stołem, przygarbiony. Gruszki leżały na talerzu, nietknięte.  
Sherlock wziął nóż i starannie rozkroił jedną z nich. Nóż poruszał się płynnie i lekko, niczym skalpel w jego snach. Ściskając w palcach słodki plaster, Sherlock podał go Johnowi.

- Spróbuj.

Ten mocniej zacisnął wargi.

- Przecież chciałeś.

John patrzał na niego uparcie. W mroku jego twarz wydawała się zupełnie obca - i jednocześnie bardzo znajoma.

- Jak uważasz. – Sherlock włożył kawałek owocu do ust. John milczał, a Sherlock zrobił jeszcze jedną próbę. – John, jesteś nadzwyczajny.

- Jestem stworzeniem bez nazwy – poprawił John chłodno.  
Brzmiało to nieprzyjemnie. Sherlock westchnął spazmatycznie i zastukał kostkami palców po blacie. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał... przepraszać.

- Nie powinienem... To nie tak.  
- Jestem taki głupi, że nie umiem rozwiązać krzyżówki.

- Może nie najjaśniejszy umysł, ale za to wspaniały przewodnik światła.  
Uśmiechnął się, pokazując: „widzisz, staram się". Najwyraźniej Johnowi to wystarczyło. Kiwnął głową i opuścił wzrok, uwalniając Sherlocka z sideł spojrzenia, a ten odczuł dużą ulgę. Teraz John hipnotyzował gruszki.

- Nie mogę przypomnieć sobie ich smaku - powiedział. - Siedziałem i próbowałem, ale nie mogę.

- No, rozwiązanie problemu narzuca się samo. - Sherlock odciął jeszcze jeden kawałek.

- Opowiedz mi. Jakie one są?

- To zbyt subiektywne wrażenia.

- Może ja chcę subiektywności. - John zacisnął palce, objąwszy rękami kolana. - Jakie one są dla ciebie?

Wyglądało to na jakąś grę, lecz w to Sherlock mógł zagrać. Analizować sygnały receptorów - nic prostszego.

- Słodkie. Soczyste. - Sherlock zwlekał, zamknął oczy. - Chłodne.

- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz mnie zepsuć.

- Ziarniste. Co?

- Powiedziałeś, że mamy różne cele. Chcę ciebie naprawić, a ty mnie - zepsuć.

- Ach, to. Cierpkie. I to cię zaniepokoiło?

- Co miałeś na myśli?  
- Miękkie. Nie martw się o to, John. Z długim „echem" smaku. Po prostu wymknęło mi się.  
- Co miałeś na myśli? – powtórzył John twardo i Sherlock otworzył oczy. Było tak cicho, że pulsowanie krwi dudniło w uszach, jak dalekie eksplozje, monotonne i mordercze. Były coraz bliżej. Coraz głośniejsze. Jak wsteczne odliczanie.

Sherlock oblizał usta.

- Miałem na myśli, że lepiej raz spróbować, niż sto razy usłyszeć.

I zanim zdążył się rozmyślić… Nachylił się i pocałował Johna. Przylgnął ustami do jego ust, miękkich i suchych.

Półotwartych, jakby zastygłych w połowie wypowiadanego słowa.

Ciepłych i szorstkich.

Z długim echem smaku.

John uderzył go w pierś, odepchnął. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i lśniły, pełne zgrozy, pełne niebieskiego smutku. Sherlock patrzył w nie, oddychał ciężko i pojmował, że niczego nie będzie żałował - ani teraz, ani potem, ani nigdy.

A John zniknął, rozpłynął się, zginął. Kuchnia opustoszała, Sherlock wyraźnie to odczuł. Podniósł wywrócone krzesło, zapalił światło i postawił czajnik na kuchence. Kątem oka dostrzegł swoje odbicie w okiennym szkle - nieprzyjemny człowiek w płaszczu, pośrodku ciasnego pomieszczenia.

Zaciągnął zasłony i nalał dwie filiżanki herbaty, zostawiwszy obie, by stygły na kuchennym stole.

xxx

Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Sherlock dużo czytał, dużo rozmyślał, patrzył na leżącą na stole teczkę. Prostokąt żółtego kartonu, arkusze papieru, drobne cyfry i litery. Czasem ta dawka informacji była tak upragniona, że ledwo mógł się jej oprzeć. Czasem było mu absolutnie wszystko jedno i obojętnie patrzył, jak cienie ślizgają się po pokoju, kiedy słońce ginęło za dachami domów. Prawie nie jadł, nie opuszczał kanapy i nie zdejmował szlafroka. Zdaje się, że nienajlepiej pachniał.

Kiedy nagle nastąpił czwartek, wziął prysznic i się ogolił, zapakował się w garnitur i udał do psychoterapeutki.

- Jak postępy? - zapytała.

- Wszystko idzie wspaniale - odpowiedział Sherlock i uśmiechnął się, bardzo wiarygodnie. Na uniwersytecie występował w kółku teatralnym, dwa tygodnie, zanim mu się nie sprzykrzyło.

Mycroft dręczył go telefonami, aż Sherlock rozbił komórkę o ścianę.

Dużo palił i kaszlał, czasami patrzył na swoją rękę, oczekując, że drżenie zaraz powróci. Czasem prawie tego chciał: znów się załamać, stać się żałosnym zerem, stanąć na krawędzi - wtedy John nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, jak przyjść i go uratować.

Lecz Sherlock nie chciał wyglądać żałośnie.

Pił kawę, próbując utrzymać się w rzeczywistości, lecz zawsze przegrywał z przeklętą fizjologią - jego ciało, jego transport nie był tak doskonały, by obejść się bez snu. Sherlock zasypiał i wówczas śnił mu się John – raz za razem. John leżał na nim, objąwszy jego twarz dłońmi, zmuszając Sherlocka, by na niego patrzył. John krzyczał, kiedy z wnętrza jego ciała zaczynały wykluwać się skrzydła - wyrastały prosto z serca i dążyły ku powierzchni. Przebijały _musculus teres minor _i_ musculus teres major, _mięśnie podgrzebieniowe i nadgrzebieniowe, naramienne i trapezowe, dźwigacze łopatek i podłopatkowe, a następnie kruszyły kości łopatek i rwały skórę, z suchym trzaskiem, jakby John był owinięty papierem.

A on wciąż krzyczał i krzyczał...

Nad nimi rozpościerały się wielkie, szare skrzydła. Zasłaniały świat, zasłaniały niebo, one _były_ niebem - szarym londyńskim niebem, a na nich świeciły gwiazdozbiory. Rozmyte gwiazdy płynęły i spadały z piór, kapały na skórę, przepalając ją… Nie, one były mlekiem… Nie, były deszczem, kroplami deszczu. Włosy Johna mokły, ciemniały, lepiły się do czoła śmieszną, krótką grzywką i Sherlock już sięgał, by ich dotknąć…

I wtedy się budził.

Leżał na kanapie w pokoju gościnnym, a jego serce waliło od koszmaru i piękna, od piękna tego koszmaru, od koszmarności jego piękna. Sherlock ponownie zamykał oczy. W ustach miał pustynię, w brzuchu – żar. Zaciskał palce na własnym gardle, jakby chciał się zadusić. Przesuwał je ostrożnie w dół, po piersi i niżej, drapał paznokciami brzuch, a potem, poddając się, nakrywał dłonią krocze.

Gładził się, patrząc w sufit i rozmyślając, czy John widzi go w tej chwili? Czuł odrazę i wstyd, lecz nie mógł przestać. Nie chciał.

Jeszcze nigdy jego ciało nie było tak głodne. Nigdy wcześniej tak rozpaczliwie nie pragnął dotyku - swojego, cudzego... Jak każdy człowiek, któremu odmówiono zaspokojenia potrzeb, przekonał samego siebie, że ich nie posiada. Zdecydował, że jest aseksualny - tak było łatwiej zachować i godność, i rozum.

Sherlock wiedział, że jego powierzchowność wiele osób uważa za pociągającą. Lecz rozumiał także, że każdy, kto zna go dłużej niż pięć minut, marzy, by uderzyć go czymś ciężkim.

Co za ironia! Z łatwością naprawiając uszkodzenia w organizmach innych ludzi, okazał się bezsilny wobec własnych. Sam u siebie zdiagnozował wadę serca, lecz nie w zwykłym rozumieniu tego słowa: jego serce było wadliwe, zepsute. Pragnęło czegoś nieprawidłowego, myliło się - i jego głupota była hańbą, tajemnicą, którą Sherlock ukrywał całe swoje życie.

Teraz to się uważa za normalne? A jakże!  
Sherlock mógł się kontrolować, świetnie sobie radził. Łatwo nie być zainteresowanym, kiedy otaczają cię tępaki i drobnomieszczanie. Nudni, głupi ludzie. Lecz oto pojawił się John i doprowadził go do zguby.

John zostawił swój szalik i Sherlock zaczął go nosić. Deszcze się skończyły, z każdym dniem było coraz zimniej. Żadnego ratunku przed chłodem - nie pomagały ani gruby płaszcz, ani gorąca kawa, ani grzejnik, który przytaszczyła z parteru pani Hudson. Sherlock siedział w fotelu, zamotany w szalik, a z ust wydobywały mu się obłoczki białej mgły.

Pani Hudson zaglądała do niego pod różnymi zmyślonymi pretekstami, hałasowała brudnymi naczyniami w kuchni („Nie jestem twoją gosposią!"), próbowała nawiązać rozmowę, opowiadała plotki, robiła litościwe miny i namawiała Sherlocka, żeby zjadł cokolwiek.

- Czy pani go widziała? - zdecydował się pewnego razu zapytać. Pani Hudson pisnęła i upuściła coś w kuchni. Możliwe, że jego pytanie zabrzmiało zbyt nagle i niespodziewanie po trzech dobach milczenia, lecz nie było sposobu, by uprzedzić: „teraz coś powiem", więc po prostu zapytał.

Pani Hudson weszła do salonu, wycierając ręce ręcznikiem.

- Kogo, mój drogi?

- Mojego współlokatora.  
Sherlock ponuro patrzył przed siebie, nie odwracając się do właścicielki domu. Kątem oka zauważył, że zmarszczyła czoło, nerwowo mnąc ręcznik.

- To on jednak się wprowadzi? Mam przygotować drugą sypialnię?

Sherlock milczał tak długo, że już powoli zamierzała wyjść, lecz uprzejmość (a może litość) zmuszała ją do zostania.

- Nie trzeba - powiedział Sherlock nareszcie i zamknął oczy.

xxx

Poddał się po upływie tygodnia. Mycroft przyszedł osobiście. Wyglądał okropnie, ledwo trzymał się na nogach - przydał się ten parasol-laska, który pomagał mu zachować równowagę jak tyczka linoskoczka. Runąwszy na fotel, Mycroft rozejrzał się z obrzydzeniem po zabałaganionym mieszkaniu i oświadczył, że jego kariera jest zagrożona. Sherlock odpowiedział, że alkoholicy generalnie słabo sobie radzą z robieniem kariery i Mycroft zaśmiał się, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

- Problem, Sherlock. Nie został rozwiązany, a ja gwarantowałem, że mu podołasz. Wystąpienie zaplanowano na południe jutrzejszego dnia, tak więc masz niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, by zrujnować moje nadzieje.

Takiego wyzwania Sherlock nie mógł nie podjąć. Wydobył się ze szlafroka, chwycił teczkę ze stołu i przez kolejne dziesięć godzin przebywał kolejno w helikopterze, Pałacu Buckingham i Barts, bo takie postawił warunki: będzie pracował w swoim zwykłym laboratorium. Obraził osobistego lekarza królowej, pacjentkę i Mycrofta, przeprowadził kilka ryzykownych testów i dwa razy wykorzystał defibrylator.  
Odwieźli go do domu chwiejącego się na nogach ze zmęczenia. Zadanie zostało wykonane i to było cudowne – przez kilka minut, zanim znów nie pogrzebała go pod sobą apatia.  
Sherlock zrobił sobie kawę i stanął przy oknie. Zobaczył na parapecie skrzypce - i wiedział doskonale, że ich tam nie kładł. Czy zrobiła to pani Hudson? Nie, bo i czemu? John?

- John?

Sherlock odwrócił się i potoczył wzrokiem po ciemnych zarysach mebli w pustym pokoju. Nie. Nie.

Postawił filiżankę na parapecie i ostrożnie wziął do rąk skrzypce. Wydawały mu się lekkie i wyschnięte, bezradne, jak martwe dziecko. Wyćwiczonym ruchem Sherlock chwycił gryf i przesunął palcami po chłodnym drewnie, przeprowadzając oględziny. Kołki, komora kołkowa, podstawek, struny (zadrgały pod palcami, wydając cichy jęk), płyta górna, otwory rezonansowe, strunnik, guzik.

Wszystko prawidłowe. Wszystko jak trzeba.  
- Co panu dolega? – spytał Sherlock półgłosem, przyciskając policzek do instrumentu. „Nie mogę mówić. Nie potrafię mówić." – Obawiam się, że to nieuleczalne. Niebawem pan umrze. – Sherlock drażnił się tak z Mycroftem, kiedy jeszcze byli dziećmi, diagnozując u niego okropne i śmiertelne choroby, wybierane z leksykonu chorób rzadkich. Złote czasy.  
Opuścił wzrok i drgnął, widząc na parapecie smyczek. Kiedyś był złamany, Sherlock dobrze to pamiętał, o ile umysł nie zawiódł go ostatecznie. A tu proszę: cały, nienaruszony smyczek leży skromnie między filiżanką a ramą okienną.  
Sherlock podniósł go i zamknął oczy. Ręka nie drżała, lecz mogła zadrżeć w każdej chwili. Zepsuć dźwięk. Zepsuć wszystko.

Sherlock bał się. Położył skrzypce na ramieniu i machnął smyczkiem, nabrawszy powietrza, jakby miał zaśpiewać.

Potem opuścił rękę.

- Jeżeli chcesz, żebym dla ciebie zagrał, przestań się ukrywać - powiedział Sherlock półgłosem. - Pokaż się, a ja to zrobię.

Długą chwilę czekał w ciszy, a następnie rzucił skrzypce na parapet.

- Jeżeli ty tchórzysz, dlaczego ja miałbym być odważny?

Filiżanka przewróciła się i poparzyła mu nogi wrzątkiem.

xxx

Czasem Sherlock wyczuwał obecność Johna - wyraźnie, jakby go widział. Czuł jego spojrzenie, jego oddech, jego zapach. Zupełnie blisko - niewidocznego, milczącego… Sherlock podnosił oczy i patrzył, mając nadzieję, że wybrał poprawny kierunek. I prawie zawsze wtedy to poczucie obecności znikało.

Czasem Sherlock nie był pewny, czy ma przy sobie Johna, czy może jest całkiem sam. W takich chwilach nie mógł zebrać myśli, zastanawiając się, czy John kiedyś wróci, czy wszystko zostało ostatecznie zniszczone?

Czasami Sherlock wiedział, że prócz niego w mieszkaniu nikogo nie ma. W takich chwilach czuł wściekłość lub ulgę. Myślał nawet o tym, by wyjechać, zgubić się w wielkim mieście, lecz wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie.

Czasami zaś zaczynał myśleć, że John nigdy nie istniał.

I w jeden z takich dni John wrócił.

Sherlock dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica. Przetarł zaparowane lustro, żeby się ogolić. Poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi, tak jak kiedyś. Nic nie mówiąc, nie dając niczego po sobie poznać, rozprowadził piankę na twarzy i wziął golarkę.  
- Wiem, o czym myślisz – powiedział po chwili, patrząc w lustro. – Wszystkie serca pękają, tak? Nie musisz się tym martwić. Moje nie pęknie.

Uniósł rękę i przesunął ostrzem po policzku.  
- Z wiarygodnych źródeł wiadomo, że go nie posiadam.  
Ktoś chwycił go za rękę. Sherlock zamknął oczy, nie dowierzając zmysłowi wzroku – jedynie dotykowi. Silne nagie ciało przyciskało się do niego od tyłu, palce trzymały za nadgarstek, ostrożnie i zarazem mocno.

Dotyk na szyi.  
Sherlock otworzył oczy i zobaczył w lustrze, jak w białej pianie pojawiają się cienkie ścieżki. Ciągną się wzwyż, od szyi do podbródka, następnie przechodzą na policzek - jak ślady na śniegu, jak dowody. Ciężki oddech dotknął wilgotnej skroni, wywołał dreszcz. Sherlock patrzył, jak niewidoczne palce ścierają resztki piany, obejmują jego szyję, zmuszając, by wysoko podniósł podbródek.

Wypuścił z ręki golarkę. Ostrze przylgnęło do naciągniętej skóry, obok jabłka Adama. Powoli przesunęło się wzwyż. Drażniąc? Demonstrując? Grożąc?

- John - wyszeptał Sherlock, ponownie zamykając oczy. Nie poruszał się i prawie nie oddychał, kiedy John golił go ostrożnie, nie zostawiając skaleczeń, lecz zatrzymując na chwilę ostrze tam, gdzie pod cienką skórą pulsowała krew.

Golarka upadła na podłogę z cichym stukiem. Niewidoczne ręce wciąż badały skórę Sherlocka, sunęły po jego twarzy, unosząc się do skroni. Niewidoczne ciało przytuliło się od tyłu tak ciasno, że Sherlock nie mógł powstrzymać żałosnego jęku.

Przygryzł wargi, wykrzywiając się kurczowo, kiedy poczuł, jak John obejmuje jego klatkę piersiową, nakrywając dłońmi serce. To nieuczciwe, nieuczciwe... Nie zdołał powstrzymać wyrywającego się z ust rozpaczliwego:

- Proszę...  
Mocniej, mocniej... John przylgnął do jego pleców, ścisnął żebra ramionami, pocałował w ramię - Sherlock drgnął pod wpływem pocałunku jak od uderzenia. Spojrzał w lustro, próbując zrozumieć, uwierzyć – i napotkał spojrzenie błękitnych oczu.  
- Dlaczego tak długo? – zapytał.

- Namyślałem się.

- I namyśliłeś?

- Tak.  
Na tym rozmowa się zakończyła. John schwycił go za ramiona, odwrócił do siebie i wytoczyli się z łazienki, nie rozwierając objęć, potykając się, wpadając na ściany i obijając się o futryny, trzymając się nawzajem, by nie stracić równowagi...

Schody były nie do pokonania.  
Legli na dywanie w salonie, spletli się rękoma i nogami, pierś w pierś, ich serca stukały do siebie w klatkach piersiowych, jak więźniowie zamknięci w pojedynczych celach. Zatrzymał się zegar na kominku. Cisza była ogłuszająca i przepiękna.

Sherlock zdumiał się, kiedy John pocałował go w usta - chociaż było to w sumie logicznym posunięciem. Na chwilę zamarł, nim poruszył wargami, dotknął językiem, niecierpliwie, nieumiejętnie. John nakrył go sobą, leżał na nim, tak samo jak we śnie. Tylko we śnie nie było tego przyjemnego ciężaru, tego żaru, tego obłąkanego zapachu - miłości i potu.

We śnie nie było też tej skręcającej wnętrzności paniki. Przez długi czas Sherlock był _niedotykalny_, a teraz wszystko się zmieniło, i tego wszystkiego było za dużo. Za mocno. Za bardzo chciał…  
John zamruczał, kiedy pocałunek Sherlocka przerodził się w ukąszenie. Odsunął się lekko, patrząc nieufnie spod jasnych brwi. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego, przymykając oczy. Czuł się jak pod wpływem narkotyku – wszystko się rozpływało, znikało, spadał gdzieś, z ogromnej wysokości, spadał, rozłożywszy ramiona, i było to tak bardzo podobne do lotu...

Sherlock westchnął, przyciągnął Johna do siebie. John zaczął całować jego szyję, ześlizgnął się językiem w rowek międzypiersiowy, a potem nagle – niewiarygodne! – pochwycił wargami sutek i ścisnął nieco mocniej. Sherlock krzyknął i szarpnął się - za dużo, za dużo! Całe jego ciało drżało gorączkowo, jakby zaraził się jakąś straszną chorobą. Symptomy: przyśpieszone bicie serca, kłopoty z oddychaniem, dreszcze, skurcze, podwyższona wrażliwość na bodźce taktylne. John pozostawiał ślady każdym pocałunkiem, każdym dotknięciem, nawet kiedy ledwie muskał - i już wtedy było to za wiele!

Sherlock objął go nogami, skrzyżował łydki na jego pośladkach, przycisnął go do siebie. Podniecony, gorący, napięty – John zacisnął powieki, kiedy Sherlock poruszył biodrami. Po szyi Johna ściekała kropla potu, Sherlock jak zaczarowany śledził jej drogę, poruszając się pod Johnem coraz mocniej i szybciej. Kropla oderwała się i spadła.  
John dyszał przez otwarte usta, odchylał głowę, by za chwilę ponownie wtulić nos w zagłębienie szyi Sherlocka. Wydawało się, że dla niego też jest tego wszystkiego zbyt wiele. Zbyt cudownie. Sherlock pochwycił jego spojrzenie i wsunął rękę między ich ciała, kierując, wskazując drogę. John jęknął ze zdumieniem, a Sherlock zawtórował mu jak echo, czując napór gorącego, twardego członka.  
John zastygł nad nim, podparty na wyprostowanych ramionach, drżących w napięciu. Sherlock podświadomie spodziewał się pojawienia skrzydeł, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. John zaczął się miarowo poruszać, Sherlock również – głęboko w jego wnętrzu coś pulsowało, rozwijało się, drgało i rozlewało gęstą słodyczą.  
John krzyknął, zaciskając powieki i drgając spazmatycznie. Sherlock położył dłoń na jego karku i przy kolejnym pocałunku nareszcie doleciał do ziemi, rozbijając się na tysiąc błyszczących odłamków, wybuchając niczym supernowa i zalewając mlecznymi kroplami płaski brzuch Johna.  
Po kilkunastu sekundach John stoczył się z niego i położył obok. Sherlock przewrócił się na brzuch, podłożywszy poduszkę z kanapy pod krocze – wciąż jeszcze zbyt wrażliwe. Paliły go plecy, otarte o szorstki dywan, ale to był nic nie znaczący detal. Sherlock ukrył twarz w zgięciu łokcia, dręczony nagłym wstydem i niemocą - było mu dobrze, niedopuszczalnie dobrze, i zamierzał przedłużyć to uczucie każdym dostępnym sposobem.

John gładził jego plecy koniuszkami palców. Coraz spokojniejszy, coraz bardziej zrelaksowany, Sherlock już pogrążał się we śnie, kiedy John wymruczał cichutko:

- Jestem twoim przewodnikiem. Przewodnikiem twojego światła.

xxx

Sherlock zaczął krzyczeć i usiadł gwałtownie. Uciekał przed dotykiem, wydzierał się z objęć, próbował odpełznąć, lecz ktoś złapał go i mocno trzymał. Sherlock stopniowo wyrównał oddech i odsunął się, próbując zachować twarz.

- To… to nic - wymamrotał, nie patrząc na Johna. - Tak bywa.

- Strasznie? - zapytał John szeptem. Sherlock żachnął się i zamierzał odburknąć, lecz w półmroku twarz Johna wydawała się beznamiętna, nie wyrażała ani litości, ani kpiny.

- Najgorsze to zasypiać wiedząc, że to znów się wydarzy. Budzić się nie jest strasznie. Krzyczę siłą inercji. Mam nadzieję, że cię to nie niepokoi.

- Przecież i tak nie sypiam, więc mnie nie rozbudzisz.

- Poszczęściło się nam - powiedział Sherlock z krzywym uśmiechem, znów zamykając oczy.

John wziął go za rękę.

Nic nie powiedział, nie zaczął obiecywać ani pocieszać, po prostu trzymał za rękę, póki Sherlock nie zasnął.

Obudził się rano, w zalanym słońcem salonie. John zostawił go na kanapie, tylko okrył pledem. Widocznie pani Hudson rozwiązała problem ogrzewania, bo Sherlock nie czuł już zimna. Długo przeciągał się, to zamykając oczy, to mrużąc je w słońcu. Słuchał, jak John pobrzękuje naczyniami w kuchni (żarłok), podśpiewując coś pod nosem - okropnie fałszywie.

Na Baker Street powróciło życie.

1 Choroba Ménière'a (idiopatyczny wodniak błędnika) – rzadka choroba, której przyczyną jest nadmierne gromadzenie się i wzrost ciśnienia endolimfy w błędniku. Objawia się układowymi zawrotami głowy, szumem usznym i postępującą utratą słuchu.

2 Otoskopia – inaczej wziernikowanie przewodu słuchowego zewnętrznego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

- W czym rzecz...

Kobieta zagłębiła się w jego CV i Sherlock zacisnął zęby, czekając, aż raczy dokończyć zdanie. Nieprawdopodobne! Długo będzie się śmiał, jeżeli tamta powie: „Zadzwonimy do pana". Bardzo, bardzo długo.  
Ukłucie niepewności okazało się nadspodziewanie ostre. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie czuł niczego podobnego. Był dobry w swoim fachu i wiedział o tym. Nawet kiedy jego ręka trzęsła się zbyt mocno, by mógł założyć choćby elementarny szew chirurgiczny, w głębi duszy rozumiał: to nie jego wina, on sam jest idealny.

Jednak teraz wypadło mu siedzieć na niskim krześle, ścisnąwszy dłonie między kolanami, patrzeć na tę kobietę i czekać na wyrok. W małym, zalanym słońcem gabinecie. Czuł się tak, jakby wystawiono go na widok publiczny, chociaż prócz ich dwojga (oraz dość interesującej makiety czaszki) nikogo tam nie było.

- Tak, no tak... – Kobieta oblizała wargi, rzuciła na niego bystre spojrzenie (flirtuje: popatrzyła na jego dłoń, zauważyła nieobecność obrączki, wciągnęła brzuch) i klepnęła jego CV dłonią z góry, jakby zabiła jakiegoś owada. - Szczerze mówiąc, jestem pod wrażeniem. Poważnie. Jeżeli wszystko, co tu zostało napisane, jest prawdą…

Sherlock skierował na nią swoje najnieprzyjemniejsze, przeszywające spojrzenie. Jedynie milczał i patrzył, pozwalając jej samodzielnie uświadomić sobie poziom swojej głupoty. Jaki sens kłamać w CV, jeżeli sprawdzenie jego autentyczności to kwestia wykonania trzech telefonów?

- Ma pan jak na nasze warunki zbyt wysokie kwalifikacje – wreszcie sformułowała swoje „nie" i Sherlock poczuł ulgę. Oczywiście, za dobry. Mógł to zrozumieć. – Obawiam się, że będzie panu nudno w naszej klinice. Przeziębienia, zwichnięcia stawów i drobne przedmioty w kanałach nosowych to dziewięćdziesiąt procent naszych przypadków.  
- To oczywiste – przerwał jej Sherlock. – Wiem wszystko o podobnych klinikach i umiem wyciągać wnioski.

Jeśli nawet jego szorstkość ją uraziła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.  
- W takim razie czemu pan tu jest? Jestem pewna, że może pan znaleźć coś lepszego.

- Gdybym mógł, to bym znalazł – odparł. – Chce pani wiedzieć, gdzie jest haczyk. Dlaczego specjalista mojego formatu zamierza pracować w malutkim, bezużytecznym szpitaliku.  
Nachmurzyła się, złożywszy ręce na piersi.

- Nie powiedziałabym, że moja klinika jest bezużyteczna.

Nareszcie ludzkie oblicze, a nie fałszywy, przyjazny grymas.  
- W porównaniu ze szpitalem Świętego Bartłomieja to miejsce jest azylem dla hipochondryków i wiecznie zasmarkanych dzieciaków.

- Ale jest pan tutaj. – („Sara, ma na imię Sara" – przypomniał sobie Sherlock.) – A szpital Świętego Bartłomieja już nie potrzebuje pańskich usług.  
- Jest pani ciekawa, dlaczego? Kradzież tabletek? Nadużywanie stanowiska? Konflikt z kierownictwem?

- Zły stosunek do pacjentów? - podchwyciła Sara. - Tak, chcę wiedzieć. I mam nadzieję, że będzie pan ze mną szczery.

Sherlock kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zdobyć się na szczerość. Inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

- Służyłem w Afganistanie - powiedział, unosząc podbródek i prostując ramiona. Nie chciał się tym szczycić - był wszak koszmarnie bezużyteczny tam, w tej maszynce do mięsa, gdzie ludzie umierali setkami. I wszyscy mieli gdzieś doskonałość jego techniki, jeżeli nie nadążał z cerowaniem mięsa armatniego. Nie, Sherlock nie chciał się chwalić swoją wojenną przeszłością, lecz nie był w stanie do tego stopnia kontrolować swojego ciała i duszy.

- Wróciwszy stamtąd, byłem bardzo zły i wystraszony. Moje ciało mnie nie słuchało, umysł zaczął zawodzić. Zrobiłem wiele błędów, niektórych nawet żałuję - uśmiechnął się. - Wpierw straciłem licencję chirurga, następnie otrzymałem skierowanie do psychoterapeuty, aż wreszcie zagrożono mi sądem, jeżeli wrócę do szpitala.

Powiedział to wszystko wprost i uczciwie, zwyczajnie wyliczył fakty. Tego chciała, lecz teraz prawdopodobnie była wstrząśnięta. Sherlock patrzył, jak jego potencjalna szefowa uświadamia sobie, co właśnie usłyszała.

- A co zmieniło się teraz? - zapytała po chwili milczenia. - Nagle stał się pan taki, jak dawniej?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

- Nie. Lepszy, niż dawniej.

xxx

Mimo zagrożenia powództwem sądowym, Sherlock poszedł do Barts. Miał ochotę zobaczyć się z Lestrade'em, opowiedzieć o rozmowie z szefową kliniki. Przebiegła dobrze (w każdym razie lepiej, niż Sherlock się spodziewał) i teraz miał już pracę. Naturalnie zbyt prostą i nudną, ale to był dopiero pierwszy krok. Sherlock miał w planach odzyskanie licencji chirurga, a następnie powrót do szpitala, ale do tej pory coś należało robić. I przydałyby się też jakieś pieniądze. Zadłużył się u pani Hudson, a nie chciał zaciągać pożyczki u Mycrofta.  
Pogadał z byłym szefem, wypalili po papierosie, Sherlock przysiągł, że nie będzie się włóczył po szpitalu. Był ożywiony, już wyobrażał sobie, jak wróci do domu i przekaże Johnowi dobre nowiny. Jednak już w holu przypomniał sobie coś i zawrócił, wbiegając na górę po schodach. Nie złamał obietnicy – nie włóczył się, tylko szedł prosto do celu, a to coś całkiem innego. Poza tym miał dość rozumu, żeby nie pokazywać się na oczy Dimmockowi ani nikomu z jego personelu – nie chciał stwarzać problemów, nie teraz, nie dzisiaj.  
Chciał nawet zajrzeć do pani Hubbard, lecz w jej pokoju leżał już inny pacjent. Wówczas zszedł na poziom sutereny, zamierzając iść do kostnicy, do Molly Hooper – już od dawna nie dostawał od niej „podarków". Kiedy tu jeszcze pracował, Molly pozwalała mu zabierać to i owo do eksperymentów. Sherlock miał nadzieję, że będą kontynuować tę jednostronną współpracę.  
Pokonawszy znajomą trasę, Sherlock zajrzał przez szybę w drzwiach, by sprawdzić, czy Molly jest sama. Nie chciałby się natknąć na któregoś z byłych współpracowników. Kiedy zobaczył, kto rozmawia z jego osobistym patologiem, zastygł.  
Musiał maksymalnie wytężyć słuch, by wyłowić poszczególne słowa. Na szczęście tu na dole nie było izolacji dźwiękochłonnej, w odróżnieniu od sal na wyższych piętrach. Głos Molly, która zwykle jąkałą się i niezrozumiale mamrotała, brzmiał nieoczekiwanie wyraźnie, wręcz po wojskowemu.  
- Będziesz musiał odejść.

- Jeszcze tydzień – błagał John. – Jeszcze miesiąc. Proszę!  
- Po co? Przez miesiąc nic się nie zmieni. Nie wypełnisz zadania, prawda, John?  
- Nie – westchnął. – Chociaż tydzień.

- Jaki to ma sens?

- Nie umiem wytłumaczyć, ale jest w tym sens.

- Nadszedł czas, John – powiedziała Molly smutno.  
- Nie!

- Dobrze, jak chcesz. Ale trzeba będzie zdecydować. Zamierzasz tam wrócić?

John milczał ze spuszczoną głową.  
Molly szeleściła jakimiś papierami, potem zaczęła wycierać stół. W trakcie odezwała się:

- Nie chcesz? To zrozumiałe. Nikt cię nie obwinia, długo czekałeś, żeby tu trafić. Ale nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, by stać się człowiekiem. To nic, rozumiem. To nie takie proste. Zostaniesz tutaj, poszukam dla ciebie pracy, a Sherlockowi przydzielimy kogo innego. Mam dobrego kandydata.  
- Nie! – krzyknął John, tak gwałtownie i głośno, że Sherlock się wzdrygnął. – Wrócę. Wrócę! Rezygnuję!

- Boisz się.

- To nic.  
- Wrócisz - i już nigdy nie będzie szansy na przywrócenie równowagi.

- Wiem. Ale już nie chcę - powiedział John. Potem nagle przykucnął pod ścianą i zapłakał głośno, rozpaczliwie. Sherlock patrzył na to ze zdumieniem i zgrozą. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Molly Hooper podeszła do Johna i usiadła przed nim, przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna płacze.

- Przepraszam, John. Mogę o coś zapytać? Jakie to uczucie? - Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka. - Zawsze byłam ciekawa, jak to jest wewnątrz, kiedy płaczesz. Boli? Nieprzyjemnie? Jakby właśnie wyłączono światło?

- Jakbyś właśnie miała umrzeć - odpowiedział John.

- Umrzeć... – powtórzyła Molly z rozczarowaniem. – I warto z tego powodu płakać?

- Jakby się umierało po raz pierwszy, jeszcze nie wiedząc, co _tam_ będzie.

- O.

- Mogę się z nim pożegnać?  
- Tylko niezbyt długo.

- Kilka dni? Chciałbym się pożegnać też z paroma rzeczami.

- Rozumiem... Wiatr, woda, smak, śmiech... tak?

- Tak.  
- Tylko niezbyt długo – powtórzyła Molly, a John skinął głową.

xxx

John oglądał jakiś serial, kiedy Sherlock wrócił. Zerknął tylko w jego stronę, a potem znów przeniósł wzrok na ekran.

- Cześć. Wszystko w porządku?

To pytanie stało się już tradycyjne - John wciąż je zadawał, a Sherlock nigdy nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Co właściwie można uznać za „w porządku"? I w ogóle, czy bywa tak, by w porządku było_ wszystko__?_

Sherlock przystanął i spróbował zauważyć w Johnie jakieś zmiany. Oczy, spuchnięte od łez? Ręka, mimowolnie zasłaniająca kłamliwe usta? Napięcie szerokich ramion?

- Sherlock, znowu?

- Co „znowu"?

- Ten Wzrok. Znów na mnie patrzysz Tym Wzrokiem.  
Wzruszywszy ramionami, Sherlock przeszedł do kuchni. Zapalił, zajrzał do cukierniczki, by sprawdzić, czy utworzył się osad. Osad był, piana też, wypadało zająć się eksperymentem, ale jakoś nie mógł.

Bełkotanie telewizora ucichło, John przyszedł do kuchni i z ciężkim westchnieniem odsunął sobie krzesło, zapraszając do rozmowy. Mrugnęła żarówka pod abażurem.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Sherlock. John oblizał wargi.

- Jestem twoją śmiercią.

- Moją śmiercią...

- Tak. Przepraszam.

John jeszcze jakiś czas siedział, oczekując jego reakcji, potem niezgrabnie wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. Sherlock dogonił go w przedpokoju, pchnął na ścianę.  
- Sssstój – wysyczał srogo, patrząc z góry. – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

- Sherlock, co to za hałas? – odezwała się pani Hudson zza ściany.  
I znów kuchnia, znów światło spod abażuru, dwa kubki herbaty. Para nad nimi rozpływała się w powietrzu, nie docierając do twarzy. Sherlock patrzył w swój kubek. John mówił.  
- Przyszedłem po ciebie, po twoje życie - ot, taka praca. Prawie się udało, wtedy, z samochodem, ale w ostatniej chwili zawahałem się, nie dałem rady, przegrałem. Jeszcze parę razy próbowałem, ale tak naprawdę to nie chciałem. Nie powinienem ci się pokazywać wtedy, za pierwszym razem, ale przecież nigdy wcześniej się nie zajmowałem niczym podobnym. Zobaczyłeś mnie i koniec, już nie mogłem... To tak samo jak zabić, a ja nie jestem mordercą. Po prostu przyszedł twój czas, i mój – żeby przyjść po ciebie.  
Sherlock podniósł wzrok, tylko na sekundę, sprawdzić, czy John jeszcze jest – bo ten za długo milczał po tych słowach. Był, siedział nadal na krześle, podciągnąwszy nogi do góry. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona - widocznie jego idiotyczny, wzorzysty sweter okazał się zbyt ciepły.

- Mów dalej.

I John kontynuował.

- Myślałem, że się uda - trzeba tylko się nastawić. Poprosiłem, żeby dali mi czas. Nam obu. Wydawało mi się, że powinienem cię bliżej poznać, zanim _to_ się zdarzy. Wydawało mi się, że tak będzie odpowiednio. Lecz znów się pomyliłem. Zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej.

John przetarł dłonią czoło, strosząc krótkie, jasne włosy.

- Albo lepiej. Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. Wiadomo jedno: będę musiał się zwolnić z tej roboty. – John uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Obaj teraz jesteśmy bezrobotni.  
- Byłem dziś na rozmowie o pracę. W tej klinice, o której mi mówiłeś.

- O! Fajnie, Sherlock! Kiedy zaczynasz?

- Za tydzień.  
John uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sherlock nie potrafił odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu.

- Możesz stać się człowiekiem?  
- Umarłem, Sherlock. Ty, jako lekarz, powinieneś wiedzieć, że to proces nieodwracalny.

- Opowiedz mi wszystko.

Sherlock chciał poprosić, lecz zabrzmiało to jak polecenie. John odwrócił wzrok, uśmiechnął się. Wzruszył ramionami. I zaczął mówić, ale nie o tym, co chciał usłyszeć Sherlock.

- Pewnie się zastanawiasz: czemu akurat ja? I czemu akurat do ciebie? Po prostu jesteśmy powiązani. Tak wyszło, że jesteśmy przeciwwagami. To trudno wyjaśnić i jeszcze trudniej pojąć – nie tobie, bo ty jesteś mądry, ale ja potrzebowałem dużo czasu. Już potem, po śmierci. Mówię o Regule Równowagi. Każdy żyjący ma swój odcinek czasu, każdy ma swoje przeznaczenie, swoje błędy, swoje oświecenia i tym podobne. Nie w szczegółach, ale kluczowe momenty. No i wolna wola. Ona jest zawsze. Wybrałem – i zakończyłem życie wcześniej, niż powinienem. Mój niezużyty czas przeszedł do ciebie. Moje błędy, moje przeznaczenie, moje decyzje... Dlatego, że ty byłeś na drugim końcu... czasu? Życia? Szczerze mówiąc, i tak tego nie rozumiem.  
Herbata powoli stygła. Sherlock obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że za oknem pada śnieg. Głupstwo, nad ranem stopnieje. Nie, stopnieje wcześniej, jeszcze zanim dotrze do ziemi.

- Tobie było sądzone umrzeć znacznie wcześniej, a mnie - znacznie później, lecz zakłóciłem równowagę. To się często zdarza, nie niszczy systemu, tylko następuje zachwianie. Umarłem i długo czekałem. No, o tym nie chcę mówić… potem ty się urodziłeś i do mnie przyszli. Wszystko opowiedzieli, pouczyli, co robić, uprzedzili… Powiedzieli, że prędko nastąpi twoja kolej - i mogę przywrócić równowagę, jeżeli zechcę. Zabrać ciebie teraz i otrzymać z powrotem swoje lata. To możliwe i dozwolone. Według mnie, szaleństwo. Lecz wtedy niczego nie rozumiałem, dopiero teraz.

- I co teraz będzie? - zapytał Sherlock.

John ze zdumieniem wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Nic. Pójdziesz do pracy, a ja nauczę ten przeklęty automat w supermarkecie przyzwoitych manier. A potem będzie zima. - John również obrócił się do okna. Obaj patrzyli na śnieg, póki nie przestał padać.

A potem poszli spać.

xxx

Sherlockowi przyśniło się, że to jemu pozwolono zstąpić na Ziemię i przywrócić równowagę. Odnalazł Johna w palarni opium, w salonie z bordowymi kotarami. John leżał na rzeźbionej sofie i patrzył w sufit, mrugając powoli. Sherlock podszedł bliżej i John spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, choć przecież nie mógł go widzieć. Jednak odezwał się cicho, wyraźnie:

- Wiem, po co przyszedłeś.  
Sherlock przechylił głowę na ramię. _Zaskocz mnie. To elementarne, ale zaskocz mnie._  
- Przyszedłeś za późno, aniele. Mnie już nie można uratować.  
Sherlock mógł zabrać go wprost tam, wypuścić z niego światło - cicho, niezauważalnie, jak robiło to wielu jego kolegów w pokojach podobnych do tego. Lecz tylko patrzył w te zamglone oczy, na źrenice maleńkie jak ziarnka maku i pozwalał temu człowiekowi mówić. To było ciekawe.  
Usta Johna poruszały się, lecz słowa nie docierały do świadomości. Sherlockowi często śniły się podobne sceny: nie mógł usłyszeć innych ludzi, i wszyscy to zauważali, zaczynali wymieniać spojrzenia, chmurzyć się, wytykać go palcami. Nie umiał przeczytać książki, litery były niezrozumiałe, chociaż znajome. Przewracał stronice, a potem budził się z uczuciem szalonego smutku i tęsknoty. Tym razem tęsknota również wypełniła go bez reszty. Wyciągnął rękę do Johna, pragnąc go dotknąć - i w tym samym momencie, jak to bywa w snach, przeniósł się w inny czas i miejsce.

Siedzieli na łóżku w ciasnym pokoiku, a okno, umieszczone tuż pod sufitem, wpuszczało mdłe słoneczne światło. John był tak blisko, że jego oddech ogrzewał skórę na nagim ramieniu Sherlocka. „Zajmę się prywatnymi dochodzeniami - mówił John wesoło, całując jego ramię i rękę. - Rozliczę się z wierzycielami. Będę szukać nam klientów, a ty będziesz zaglądał im w dusze, jak w tanich salonach spirytystycznych. Kupimy ci turban i piszczałkę!"

Sherlock wstał z łóżka, a John powiedział:

„Skrzydła ci rosną".  
Sherlock rozpostarł skrzydła i poleciał. Wszystko dokoła zlało się w pstrokaty chaos, a potem mgła sie rozwiała i Sherlock zobaczył Londyn, daleko w dole. Zobaczył stojącego na dachu Johna, który śmiał się i machał do niego. A potem poleciał.

W dół.  
Sherlock wzdrygnął się całym ciałem i obudził.

- Cicho, cicho - wymruczał John i pocałował go w ramię. – Śpij. - Położył ciężką dłoń na piersi Sherlocka. Ten zamknął oczy. We dwójkę pod kołdrą było ciasno i gorąco, miał ochotę Johna wypędzić. Dlaczego on nie korzysta z tego czasu? Spędza noc, leżąc bezsennie obok. A mógłby… jak to było? Żegnać się z wiatrem, deszczem, smakiem i śmiechem.

Ale leży obok.

Sherlock myślał o tym, i jeszcze o tym, o czym myśleć nie chciał - o podjętej decyzji, którą rozum odrzucał, a sny aprobowały. A także o tym, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ich równowaga zakłócana będzie wciąż na nowo, z każdym obrotem spiralnej rzeczywistości? Może wszystko to powtórzyło się już tysiące razy i z boku wydają się śmieszni, robiąc te same błędy, kopiując te same czyny? Huśtawka poświęcenia. Gdzie wzlot - tam i upadek.

Sherlock chciał jeszcze nad tym pomyśleć, lecz zasnął.

Śniła mu się tablica Mendelejewa.

xxx

Sherlock szukał w Johnie symptomów; powinny się ujawnić - pożegnanie to choroba nieutajniona. Lecz nic w zachowaniu Johna nie sugerowało rychłej rozłąki. Nie było smutku w jego głosie, rozpaczy w pieszczotach, i nie próbował kończyć swoich spraw. Może dlatego, że żadnych spraw nie miał.

Tylko raz nagle zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego:

- Jakie masz plany?  
- Hmmm...? - Sherlock był zajęty, wyciągał pęsetą tekturową nerkę. Akurat postanowili zagrać w „Operację" - Sherlock sam się zdziwił, kiedy odkrył tę grę zręcznościową wśród starych gratów. John był beznadziejny - raz po raz zaczepiał pęsetą ścianki lub organy, i rozbrzmiewał wstrętny brzęczyk, oznaczający przegraną. Sherlock zwyciężał właśnie trzeci raz z rzędu, i wciąż jeszcze mu się nie sprzykrzyło.  
- Mam na myśli: na przyszłość – powiedział John beztrosko, nie odrywając oczu od pęsety.  
- Neurochirurgia. - Pacjent był bardziej żywy, niż martwy, więc Sherlock pozwolił otrzeć sobie czoło. John wykorzystał do tego rękaw swetra. - Następnie, kiedy już odpokutuję swoje grzechy w tej nudnej klinice, zajmę się praktykowaniem tejże neurochirurgii - zawsze chciałem mieć władzę nad umysłami.

Okłamywanie Johna okazało się niespodzianie łatwe - pewnie dlatego, że w tym momencie okłamywali się wzajemnie.  
- Brzmi nieźle. - John zerwał się na równe nogi, kiedy Sherlock zakończył operację i odłożył pęsetę do odpowiedniego wgłębienia. - Koniec, sprzykrzyło mi się. Jesteś fenomenalny, co mi strzeliło do w głowy, żeby w to z tobą grać?

Sherlock zerknął nieufnie na Johna, ale ten miał minę pełną takiego zachwytu i ciepła, że doktor musiał prędko odwrócić twarz. A potem jeszcze dobre kilka minut gapił się na wzór dywanu, uspokajając tłukące się serce.  
John nie był chciwy czasu czy wrażeń – mógł pół dnia spędzić na kanapie, oglądając głupawe teleshow lub spokojnie czytając książkę, podczas gdy Sherlock aktualizował swój blog, szczegółowo opisując ostatni przypadek (nie choroba Meniere'a, znacznie ciekawszy problem). Uśmiechnął się, kiedy stwierdził, że dosłownie po sekundzie od umieszczenia notki została ona skasowana, a blog tymczasowo zablokowany. Sms od Mycrofta przyszedł w chwilę potem:

„_Przecież uprzedzałem. Sprawa top secret."_

„_Twoi programiści są bardzo efektywni. Daj im premię."_

„_Bezwzględnie. Lepiej się zajmij swoją pracą, Sherlock."_

Chcąc się pochwalić komukolwiek, Sherlock opowiadał wszystko Johnowi – o królewskiej osobie, o ekstremalnej terapii. A na dowód prawdziwości tej historii pokazał popielniczkę, ukradzioną z Pałacu Buckingham. John słuchał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, uśmiechał się z niedowierzaniem i od czasu do czasu mówił:

„Czyste szaleństwo!" albo „Fantastycznie!".  
Sherlock palił i przypominał sobie wszystkie swoje ciekawe przypadki. Chciałby opowiedzieć Johnowi o każdym - jedną historię za drugą, porywać, zachwycać, intrygować, zatrzymać tymi baśniami, ale niezbyt nadawał się na Szeherezadę.  
Zwykle spacerowali niedaleko domu albo szli do Regent's Park. Jedli u Angela lub korzystali z dobroci pani Hudson, częstującej domowym ciastem. W charakterze rewanżu wysłuchiwali plotek o wszystkich sąsiadach.

Kochali się - wnikliwie, powoli, delektując się myślą, że wszystko jest dozwolone - każdy dotyk, każda bliskość, każde głupstwo. Po raz pierwszy Sherlock nie był zawstydzony ani wystraszony, zakłopotany ani zniesmaczony - nawet najrozpustniejsze fantazje John przyjmował spokojnie i z zainteresowaniem. Sherlock próbował pojąć, dlaczego wcześniej uprawianie seksu było dla niego tak męczące i wstydliwe, ale nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć.

Próbował ustalić granice cierpliwości Johna - zdumiewał się, jak są rozległe - jednak czasem wyprowadzał swoją dobrą „śmierć" z równowagi, a wówczas John wychodził, by „pospacerować" – lecz za każdym razem wracał, okropnie zmarznięty i jednocześnie „odtajały".

Sherlock byłby absolutnie szczęśliwy, gdyby nie wiedział o tym, o czym John nie zająknął się dotąd ani słowem.

Trzeciego dnia po ujawnieniu John powiedział:

- Chcę pojechać do Brighton.

Sherlock z nudów puszczał kółka z dymu.

- Poważnie, Sherlock. Jak myślisz, można to jakoś załatwić?

- Jeżeli spakujesz moje rzeczy.

- Zgoda! - John rozjaśnił się, zerwał na równe nogi, gotowy do działania. - Gdzie twoja walizka?

- W sklepie, jak sądzę.

- Niech no zgadnę: teraz powinienem podnieść cię z kanapy, ubrać i zaprowadzić do sklepu?

- Prościej byłoby iść samemu i kupić wszystko, co potrzebne. Ale… to też jakaś opcja. - Sherlock zamknął jedno oko, patrząc w dymne kółko. - Nuda.

- Rzuciłbyś wreszcie palenie. - John ściągnął Sherlocka z kanapy i zaczął ubierać, jak małe dziecko, Sherlock pozwolił mu na to, uśmiechając się. – Teraz to przecież nietrudne. Wynaleziono takie specjalne plastry, dziewczyna w aptece wszystko mi objaśniła. Możemy je kupić, jeżeli chcesz.

- Nuda - powtórzył Sherlock, a John zamotał mu usta szalikiem.

- Idziemy.

Sherlock wybrał duży supermarket i nie przeliczył się. John był szczerze ucieszony. Jeździł na ruchomych schodach i z zachwytem oglądał witryny. Uśmiechały się do niego absolutnie wszystkie sprzedawczynie, obdarowując woniejącymi próbkami kosmetyków. Bezpłatne pisma zbierał sam, rozbrajająco zmieszany. „Znudziło mi się czytanie o tej twojej medycynie".  
Kupili wszystko, co potrzebne: walizki, rozmaite drobiazgi podróżne i delikatesy na wieczór – Sherlock postanowił sobie przypomnieć, że kiedyś umiał gotować. Na szczęście doskonale pamiętał kod skradzionej kiedyś Mycroftowi złotej karty kredytowej. John już nie wspominał o swoich „funduszach delegacyjnych".  
Kiedy wyszli na parking przed marketem, już zapadł zmierzch. Jakaś bezdomna zapytała ochryple:

- Nie znajdzie pan jakichś drobnych, sir?

Sherlock prawdopodobnie już ją kiedyś widział; wielu miejskich bezdomnych go znało, dlatego, że swego czasu często dyżurował w oddziale pogotowia ratunkowego - tam miał pod dostatkiem praktyki; zszywał, nastawiał wywichnięte kończyny, wyciągał ciała obce i opatrywał prawie nonstop. To doświadczenie potem bardzo mu się przydało na wojnie. Twarzy nie zapamiętywał - choroby u włóczęgów były nudne i monotonne, tylko rany odniesione w bójkach oraz odmrożenia.

Przesunąwszy spojrzeniem po kobiecie, Sherlock zauważył wysypkę na jej nadgarstkach i razem z banknotem pięciofuntowym podał jej wizytówkę Lestrade'a. Ściągał je dziesiątkami z jego gabinetu, a potem rozdawał chorym z błahymi dolegliwościami lub hipochondrykom, zachęcając, by dzwonili w każdej porze dnia i nocy. Każdy powinien mieć swoje małe radości.

W czasie kiedy robili zakupy, spadł śnieg, a mokry asfalt pokrył się cieniutką warstewką lodu. Musieli mocno trzymać się siebie nawzajem, by nie upaść. Torby szeleściły przy każdym kroku, nogi się ślizgały i najprościej byłoby wezwać taksówkę. Poszli jednak pieszo, wdychając zapach nocnego Londynu i wydychając mlecznobiałe obłoczki.

Kiedy szli skrótem przez małą uliczkę, John nagle stanął jak wryty, zadzierając głowę.  
- No, o co chodzi? – spytał Sherlock gniewnie. Zapomniał rękawiczek, zmarzły mu ręce. I nos. Okropnie zmarzł mu nos. Johnowi nic nie marzło, naturalnie. – Tak cię zachwycił ten brudny zaułek?  
- Nie, gwiazdy – odrzekł John spokojnie i Sherlock również uniósł twarz ku niebu. Zimowe, czarne niebiosa usiane były drobnymi białymi kropeczkami i Sherlock zdziwił się, bo nie wiedział, że centrum Londynu widoczne są gwiazdy. Nigdy nie patrzył w niebo, nie miał takiej potrzeby.

- Jak... pięknie – westchnął John.  
- Jeśli stamtąd patrzeć w dół, też jest pięknie? – zainteresował się Sherlock. John wzruszył ramionami.

- Kto tam wie. Nie patrzyłem. Jakoś mi nie przyszło do głowy.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
- No wiesz, nienajjaśniejszy umysł...

Sherlock skrzywił się, przyspieszając kroku.

- Długo mi to będziesz wypominał?

- Całą wieczność – zapewnił John złowieszczo.  
Niespełnialne obietnice.  
Wrócili do domu i długo grzebali się w kuchni, próbując rozmrozić dziwne ni to małże, ni to ostrygi. Ostatecznie zjedli na kolację kanapki i ciasto wiśniowe z pudełka. Następnie usadowili się koło grzejnika, wyobrażając sobie, że siedzą przy kominku. Otulili się kocami, wzięli po filiżance herbaty i… pogrążyli się w milczeniu.

John zakłócił je tylko raz. Obrócił się i spojrzał w stronę okna; Sherlock pomyślał, że przyciągnął go szum deszczu, lecz John patrzył na skrzypce.

- Zagrasz mi?

- Może później - powiedział Sherlock, i John zgodził się z roztargnieniem:

- Później…

xxx

Zbliżali się do Brighton; Sherlock się nudził, John przeglądał czasopisma i wyglądał przez okno. Potem wyszedł do toalety i długo nie wracał. Sherlock znalazł go na końcu składu, przy otwartym oknie. John wysunął głowę i rozkoszował się wiatrem.  
- Uszy sobie odmrozisz – rzucił Sherlock, wyjmując zapalniczkę. Uszy Johna rzeczywiście przybrały niepokojąco malinowy kolor.

- Nie pal! – krzyknął John. – Chodź tutaj.  
Musiał się odsunąć, by Sherlock też mógł wyjrzeć. Wiatr natychmiast uderzył go w twarz, wycisnął łzy z oczu, zdławił oddech. John zaśmiał się, uszczęśliwiony. Zobaczyli lokomotywę, kiedy pociąg zaczął płynnie zakręcać. I ujrzeli w oddali morze.

xxx

Sherlock zawczasu zadbał o to, by mieli gdzie przenocować. Wynajęli pokój w dużym, rozsypującym się ze starości domu – za to stojącym blisko nabrzeża. Było tam tylko jedno łóżko, lecz nikt nie zadawał pytań.

Rzuciwszy swoje bagaże, poszli na spacer. John oświadczył, że chce „trochę zbadać" miasto i pół dnia ciągał Sherlocka po wąskich uliczkach, gdzie ściany były upiększone artystycznym graffiti. Spędzili godzinę w starej dzielnicy, gdzie im próbowano wepchnąć różne starocie - to, co sprzedawcy dumnie nazywali „vintage", a Sherlock charakteryzował bardziej uczciwie jako „graty". Morze bez przerwy było gdzieś obok, na sąsiedniej ulicy, za ścianą akuratnych, piętrowych domków, lecz starczyło skręcić w stronę pirsu, a John już zmieniał kurs. Może po prostu odwlekał moment spotkania.

W końcu wyszli na plażę, pokrytą białymi otoczakami. Usiedli na niskiej, przechylonej ławce i patrzyli na fale. Obok postawili kartonowe kubeczki z kolorowym sorbetem, sprzedawanym na nadbrzeżu – nie chciało im się jeść. Rozmawiać zresztą także. Sherlock zdumiał się, jak nudne było morze. Ogromne – owszem, przy tym bardzo szare, zlewało się z niebem. Fale z łoskotem atakowały kamienistą plażę, mokre kamienie lśniły. Ludzi praktycznie nie było, po pustej plaży hulały wiatry.  
- Gdzie masz swój szalik? – spytał John, nie odrywając wzroku od horyzontu.

- Myślałem, że to twój.

- Już od dawna twój. Czemu go nie włożyłeś?  
- Nie chciałem wprowadzać dysharmonii – parsknął Sherlock. John spojrzał na niego: czarne loki i płaszcz, biała skóra, szare oczy. Szare niebo, białe kamienie. Czarno-biały świat.

Żółty, roztapiający się sorbet w kubeczkach.  
Wkrótce potem John wstał i rozpiął kurtkę.

- Koniec listopada - przypomniał Sherlock. John kiwnął głową, skacząc na jednej nodze - ściągał skarpetkę. Kiedy sięgnął do sprzączki paska, Sherlock odwrócił się. – Nie za zimno na kąpiel w morzu?

- Nigdy nie jest za zimno na kąpiel w morzu - oświadczył John, zdejmując koszulę i oddając ją Sherlockowi, by nie uniósł jej wiatr. Całą odzież starannie złożył na ławce, zanim ruszył do morza. Sherlock odprowadzał go spojrzeniem – John szedł powoli, nagi, z wyprostowanymi plecami. Parę razy się potknął i do Sherlocka dotarły przyciszone przekleństwa. Boso po otoczakach – to pewnie bolało.

Ktoś z tyłu się roześmiał. Dwóch nastolatków, którzy pętali się tutaj po lekcjach. Ciemne wiatrówki, brudne adidasy... Jeden z chłopców wyciągnął komórkę, żeby zrobić zdjęcie. Sherlock zastanowił się, czy nie podnieść paru kamyków i nie urządzić obstrzału, ale doszedł do wniosku, że John by tego nie docenił. Zresztą ten był już przy samej wodzie – jego postać wydawała się mała i niewyraźna.  
Sherlock widział, jak John zastygł na sekundę, zanim wszedł do morza. Postąpił naprzeciw niespokojnym falom, rozprostowując ramiona i unosząc wysoko głowę. Kiedy silna fala uderzyła go w pierś, rozrzucił ręce w obie strony, podniósł twarz do nieba, i szedł dalej. Najwyraźniej czuł się bardzo swobodny.

Dość długo stał po pas w morzu, a Sherlock czekał na niego na brzegu. Nagle John szarpnął się, podskoczył na jednej nodze i padł w wodę, straciwszy równowagę. Sherlock zerwał się z ławki i rzucił do niego, w ciągu paru sekund pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Wysokie bryzgi pryskały spod jego butów. Nogawki natychmiast nasiąknęły i przylepiły się do nóg; woda okazała się lodowata, jak można się było spodziewać. John już się podniósł i stał, przepatrując dno.

- Co za cholerstwo – odezwał się, kiedy Sherlock znalazł się obok. Pokazał mu na otwartej dłoni rozpłaszczony czerwony kapsel o ostrym ząbkowanej krawędzi, z butelki po coli. – W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że to muszla.  
Wyszli na brzeg. John lekko kulał. Sherlock zdjął płaszcz i okrył nim przyjaciela.  
- Ja nie marznę – powiedział John, lecz Sherlock nie zareagował. Kiedy John usadowił się na ławce, Sherlock przykucnął, by obejrzeć jego stopę. Cienka linia skaleczenia była blada i prawie niezauważalna. Sherlock przesunął po niej palcem, żeby się upewnić: tak uszkodzenie epidermy. Krwi oczywiście nie było.

- Sherlock, łaskocze!  
- Jesteś mężczyzną, cierp. – Sherlock mściwie znów poskrobał lekko paznokciem po podbiciu stopy. John zachichotał i odruchowo szarpnął nogą, kopiąc Sherlocka w nos. Zaskoczony Sherlock klapnął czterema literami na ziemię, wytrzeszczając oczy. Przycisnął nozdrze palcem, tamując krwawienie.  
- Przepraszam, ja nie... To niechcąco, przypadkiem. – John wziął go za podbródek, by podniósł twarz. – Poczekaj, daj popatrzę.  
- A patrz – odparł Sherlock ponuro. – Podziwiaj dzieło nóg swoich. Mam nadzieję, że ci wstyd.  
- Nie warto się nadymać z powodu takiego... – John wytarł krew z górnej wargi Sherlocka i popatrzył na swoją rękę. Jego spojrzenie przez moment wydawało się bardzo dalekie. - ...drobiazgu – dokończył, wracając do rzeczywistości.

Sherlock patrzył na niego uważnie i John, czując się nieswojo, odwrócił jego uwagę najlepszym sposobem z możliwych. Kiedy ich wargi się spotkały, chłopcy na nadbrzeżu skwitowali to chóralnym „uuuuuu".  
- Chodźmy stąd – poprosił Sherlock gwałtownie.

John ubrał się. Długo szli wzdłuż brzegu morza, aż natrafili na pustą plażę, gdzie otoczaki były zmieszane z białym piaskiem. Nieopodal znajdował się bar, dość ponury o tej porze roku – w środku nie było ani jednego gościa, za to aż czterech kelnerów – a i tak musieli czekać, zanim mogli złożyć zamówienie.

Dla obserwatorów z pełnymi żołądkami morze nie wydawało się już tak ponure i nieżyczliwe. O zmierzchu bezkresny przestwór wody nabrał mistycznego, prawie bajkowego wyglądu. W oddali, na nabrzeżu, rozbłysły latarnie, lecz ich żółte światło nie sięgało brzegu. Tu, jak się wydawało, świeciło samo niebo - matowo**-**białą, mleczną fluorescencją, na tle której miotały się czarne ptasie sylwetki. Rozłożywszy płaszcz w charakterze koca, Sherlock i John usiedli na brzegu, przy samej wodzie.  
- Widziałeś wcześniej morze? Kiedy byłeś żywy? – zapytał Sherlock.

- Tak. Pewnego razu byłem tu z siostrą i pewną dziewczyną. Wszyscy mówili, że będzie dla mnie dobrą partią. Ale ja wtedy myślałem częściej o partiach karcianych, niż ślubnych.

- Nie pytałem o szczegóły – odparł Sherlock niegrzecznie. – To nie wieczór wspomnień.  
John uśmiechnął się, lecz nic nie powiedział. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, z wahaniem przetaczając na języku kolejne pytanie.

Jakże głupio.

Wziął okrągły kamyk i cisnął go w morze. Ciemność połknęła go, nim jeszcze wpadł do wody. A Sherlock zapytał:

- Kiedy ty żyłeś… kochałeś kogoś?

- Tak.

- Nie mam na myśli miłości synowskiej lub braterskiej...

- Oczywiście, rozumiem.

Sherlock skinął głową, próbując dojrzeć w mroku, gdzie kończy się morze a zaczyna się brzeg.

- Kogo?

- Teraz już nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. To było tak dawno, Sherlock…

John wciąż się uśmiechał. I kłamał, oczywiście.

- Dzięki – powiedział Sherlock sucho.

John niespodzianie zerwał się na nogi.

- Poczekasz?  
Sherlock myślał, że John znów zdecydował się wykąpać, lecz ten pobiegł do kawiarni. Sherlock siedział i słuchał, jak morze podkrada się coraz bliżej z każdym przypływem fal.

- Nie łudź się, ty jego nie dostaniesz – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. - Zresztą, ja też nie.

John wrócił, zdyszany, hałaśliwie usiadł obok, zmusiwszy Sherlocka do opuszczenia Pałacu Umysłu i otwarcia oczu. John zapalił świecę, wetknąwszy ją w piasek koło ich nóg. A teraz chronił mały płomyk, zasłaniając go dłońmi przed wiatrem.  
Sherlock próbował zrozumieć, o co chodzi.

- Sentymenty? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Sentymenty - odrzekł John. - Przepraszam, że wtedy zgasiłem świeczkę.

- To nic dla mnie nie znaczyło.

- Wiem.

- Wyglądasz głupio.

- Wiem. - John uśmiechnął się, odsunął ręce, a Sherlock szarpnął się gwałtownie, by obronić ogień przed wiatrem. John zaśmiał się. - Ona nie zgaśnie, nie denerwuj się.

- Nawet mi to nie przyszło do głowy.

- Oczywiście.

- Właśnie.

- Lepiej już bądź cicho!  
Kiedy świeczka już prawie się wypaliła, Sherlock wyciągnął ją z piasku. Kapnął trochę wosku na dłoń, pozwolił mu zastygnąć, a potem zeskrobał i włożył woskową grudkę do ust. John patrzył na to z ciekawością.

- Lubiłem tak robić w dzieciństwie – wyjaśnił Sherlock, sam nie wiedząc po co.

- To przecież boli.

- Tak.  
John wziął od niego świeczkę, wylał wosk na swoją dłoń – gładką, bez żadnych linii. Sherlock przykrył jego rękę z wierzchu i wosk zastygł między ich dłońmi.  
- Musimy jutro wcześnie wstać - przypomniał John po pewnym czasie.

- Jeżeli nie chcemy przegapić pociągu - uściślił Sherlock.

- Nie chcemy. Masz przecież jutro ważny dzień. - John popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, i Sherlock musiał opanować nagły przypływ strachu. John mówi o pracy. Tylko o pracy.

Odwrócili się do morza plecami i poszli do miasta. Lecz zanim opuścili plażę, John porwał Sherlocka na piaszczysty pagórek. Uśmiechając się konspiratorsko, John nagle padł na plecy i rozciągnął się na piasku, wymachując rękoma i nogami. Sherlock wzniósł oczy do nieba, lecz opadł obok, powtarzając jego ruchy. Podnieśli się i poszli do pensjonatu, zostawiwszy za sobą dwa piaszczyste anioły ginące w zmierzchu.

xxx  
W ciasnej łazience ledwo się mieścili. Sherlock przycisnął się do toalety, starając się uniknąć szturchańców łokciem Johna. John gorliwie czyścił zęby, stanąwszy na palcach, by w lustrze nie było widać różnicy w ich wzroście.

- Po co ci to? - nie wytrzymał Sherlock, kiedy ostry łokieć kolejny raz pchnął go w żebra. – Ty nigdy nie masz żadnego zapachu z ust.

- Może chcę mieć jakiś zapach? – John spojrzał na niego surowo. Wyglądał prześmiesznie, upaćkany pastą, w idiotycznej pstrej piżamie i kapciach. Taki domowy. Taki prawdziwy.

Sherlockowi wszystko to wydawało się czystym wariactwem. Jego śmierć i zarazem kochanek stoi obok, w kapciach, przedstawiających dwa puszyste…

- Co to w ogóle jest? Myszy? Króliki?  
- Wydaje mi się, że świnki morskie.  
Przez parę sekund obaj w milczeniu oglądali nogi Johna, a potem zaczęli się śmiać.

Kiedy przyszedł czas na odpoczynek, zgasili światło i położyli się do łóżka, pod jedną kołdrę. Patrzyli na siebie w ciemności, stykając się nogami. I to też było dziwaczne, niemożliwe. Sherlock nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że można właśnie tak - i w inny sposób też można, i że John chce właśnie tego. Wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć leciutko, pocałować, przytulić się; pokazać, że zamierzasz zainicjować akt seksualny.  
Niewiarygodne.  
Wargi Johna były miękkie i wilgotne, pozostawiały ślady, które z początku płonęły, a potem stawały się wrażliwe na chłód, na tysiąc przeciągów w tym zniszczonym domu. Ręce Johna były ciepłe i mocne, ściskały, gładziły, szukały czegoś na jego ciele, kierowały. Sherlock dusił się w zbyt mocnych, męskich, brutalnych objęciach, zamierał od nagłych, ochrypłych jęków rozbrzmiewających tuż koło ucha, zapalał się od tarcia - ciało o ciało, o prześcieradło, w ciemności, w bezpowietrznej przestrzeni.

Sherlock chciał wszystkiego i nie mógł się zdecydować, od czego zacząć. Zsuwał się w dół po ciele Johna, obmacując żebra, całując brzuch - miękki, lecz natychmiast prężący się pod wpływem śmiałej pieszczoty. Sherlock lizał, gryzł, przytulał się policzkiem i nosem, wdychał i czasami zapominał wypuścić powietrze. John drżał pod nim, szukając ujścia dla swojego napięcia, wpijając się zębami w róg poduszki - nie krzyczeć, tylko nie krzyczeć, przyzwoitość przede wszystkim. John odrzucał w tył głowę, odsłaniając krótką szyję z twardym jabłkiem Adama, które Sherlock oblizywał i chwytał ustami; jakby chciał nadgryźć - zostawić odcisk, zostawić wyznanie. Coś jakby:

_Jestem ci winien._

_Jestem ci winien siebie__._

Gorący i wilgotny od potu, słony jak morze, silny jak morze, wieczny jak morze... jego John jęczał i prosił, szeptał, drżał, mamrotał coś błagalnie, unosząc biodra. Sherlock trzymał go mocno, pieścił ustami, zmuszał do przeżuwania nieszczęsnej poduszki, aż wreszcie John wczepił się palcami w jego włosy i szarpnął.

- O matko, Sherlock!

- Nie będziemy rozmawiać w łóżku o mamusi – mruknął Sherlock i pochylił się nad kroczem kochanka, prześledził językiem żyłę od nasady aż do końca penisa i pocałował jego czubek, najdelikatniej jak umiał.  
A potem – zgrabnie i zdradliwie – wsunął palec w ciasny otwór, przeniknął głębiej. Głaskał i masował w środku, bez wahania naciskając tam, gdzie należało. Przytrzymywał wijącego się Johna, położywszy rękę na jego brzuchu, ignorując niższe rejony. Rozsuwał i rozciągał, poruszał palcami, ciesząc się, że są tak długie – chciał pogrążyć się jeszcze głębiej w Johnie, znaleźć się w środku, zostać tam. Pot zalewał mu oczy, a on czuł w piersiach ogień, wydawało mu się, że coś płonie i wszędzie snuje się dym, a może to podniosła się mgła i razem z wiatrem dostała się do pokoju przez nieszczelne okno? Któż to mógł wiedzieć? Sherlock nie wiedział, nie myślał, nie analizował. Był ślepy i głuchy, mógł tylko uśmiechać się jak idiota. John otworzył oczy, mętne od pragnienia. Krótkie, jasne rzęsy zlepiły się jak piórka, w kącikach nabrzmiewały łzy. John uśmiechnął się szeroko, spojrzawszy na Sherlocka.  
- Znęcasz się nade mną, ty cholerny sadysto?  
Złapał go za ramię, przyciągnął, praktycznie rzucając na siebie. Ugryzł w ucho – Sherlocka przeszył dreszcz i nie mógł zdławić głuchego jęku, a John wyszeptał gorąco, zachwycająco gorąco i blisko, dotykając wargami jego ucha:

- Za cztery godziny musimy być na dworcu, a jeśli jeszcze przez trzy będziesz mnie męczyć, to ja...  
Sherlock nie dosłuchał groźby do końca. Chwycił Johna pod kolanem, zarzucił sobie jego nogę na ramię. John wyglądał na zmieszanego tymi manipulacjami, ale patrzył ufnie i z zachwytem, jak zawsze. Coś wewnątrz Sherlocka poderwało się, tlący się ogień zapłonął mocniej, sypnął popiołem, zdławił gardło kaszlem. Sherlock spojrzał w dół, by się upewnić, czy wszystko robi prawidłowo. To było nie mniej odpowiedzialne niż operacja, nie mniej subtelne od partii skrzypiec. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ale wszystko wyszło lekko i naturalnie. Jego ciało umiało to, wiedziało lepiej, poruszało się lekko i płynnie, tak, że rozum został daleko w tyle. John krzyknął i przygryzł wargę, patrząc na Sherlocka z dołu, szeroko rozwierając oczy. Powoli oddychał, powoli mrugał, i ciągle nie odwracał wzroku. Jak odurzony.

Sherlock poruszał się coraz szybciej. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu znów idealnie panował nad swoim ciałem, znów był giętki, szybki i lekki, ponownie mógł nie obawiać się nagłej niezręczności, bólu lub drżenia. Nie bał się niczego.

John wygiął się raz i drugi, i zaczął krzyczeć niemal po ptasiemu, rozrzuciwszy ręce, wciskając głowę w poduszkę. Lepki strumień nasienia trysnął na jego brzuch i pierś. Sherlock znieruchomiał, zmieszany, nie wiedząc, jak postąpić. Ciężka noga zsuwała się z jego ramienia, ciało Johna zmiękło. Lecz ten otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.

- No dalej – powiedział, nieporadnie zmienił pozycję i objął Sherlocka nogami w talii, przyciągając bliżej. Sherlock odetchnął, zamknął oczy i z zapałem zaczął wbijać się w gorące ciało. W jego wnętrzu podnosiła się wielka fala, lecz w żaden sposób nie mógł osiągnąć szczytu, a pragnął tego aż do oszalałego dreszczu, do krzyku rozpaczy. Sherlock poruszał się szybko i krótko, jego ciało nie znało zmęczenia, nie znało spokoju. Ani pociechy. To ciało było złamane, niedoskonałe, zamknięte dla tego rodzaju szczęścia, które niegdyś pogardliwie nazywał plebejską przyjemnością.

- Sherlock - rozbrzmiał szept w ciemności. Musiał otworzyć oczy, wrócić do rzeczywistości, do tego pokoju i łóżka, nie przestając konwulsyjnie wbijać się w sens swojego istnienia. John patrzył ze zrozumieniem i trochę kpiąco. - Za głośno myślisz.

A wówczas napięcie puściło, jak zwolniona cięciwa łuku. Roześmiał się, zaskoczony, położył dłoń na piersi Johna, wzięty znienacka. Rozkosz okazała się wielka, niepomiernie, więc zbyt szczodra dla jednego człowieka. Niezapomniana. Sherlock był opustoszony i wypełniony. Chyba nawet na sekundę zapomniał własnego imienia, zapomniał nawet imienia Johna, wybity z rzeczywistości potężną falą przypływu.

Potem runął na lepkie, lecz absolutnie niczym nie pachnące ciało, został otulony kocem i dostał połowę poduszki, nie wiadomo czemu wilgotnej. Ach tak, John przecież ją żuł...

Jego całe ciało drżało i zupełnie go nie słuchało; oczy same mu się zamykały się. To było prawie przerażające. Sherlock wymamrotał, ledwo poruszając wargami:

- Nastaw budzik.

Usłyszał w odpowiedzi kłótliwe: „Śpij już!". I usłuchał.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

„Potwornie wcześnie" – takie oznaczenie powinno znajdować się na zegarach, gdyż żadna cyfra na tarczy nie jest w stanie w pełni oddać tego odczucia. Nie wystarcza powiedzenie, że jest piąta rano, czy też piąta trzydzieści – tak uważał Sherlock. Ziewnął tak szeroko, że omal nie rozerwał sobie szczęk. W jego oczach musiało zostać trochę piasku z Brighton, inaczej dlaczego miałyby tak bardzo piec i swędzieć? Miał ten piekielny piasek nawet we włosach i po raz już nie wiadomo który pomyślał o radykalnym rozwiązaniu problemu. Już dawno by się ogolił na zero, choćby na złość Mycroftowi, lecz to by oznaczało wystawienie się na jego nieumiejętne przytyki (w szkole za loki dokuczano mu o wiele gorzej).  
Taksówka podwiozła ich pod sam dom. John zabrał bagaże, życząc na odchodnym powodzenia w pierwszym dniu pracy. Taxi skręciło na King Street, Sherlock podał inny adres i kierowca uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie w lusterko.

- Wagarujesz, przyjacielu?

- Nie jestem pańskim przyjacielem – burknął Sherlock sennie. – I na pańskim miejscu sprawdziłbym to znamię za uchem.

Wysłał wiadomość i chwilkę zdrzemnął się w aucie, czekając na odpowiedź. Mycroft go zignorował, co było do przewidzenia, Sherlock musiał więc zadzwonić.

- Co sssię ssstało? – krótkie zdanie wydawało się składać z samych spółgłosek syczących. Sherlock wyobraził sobie, jak Mycroft kryje się za kotarą, żeby odebrać telefon. Zachciało mu się histerycznie śmiać.  
- Dzwonię, żeby po prostu pogadać – oznajmił leniwie, a w komórce przez kilka sekund było słychać jedynie ciężkie sapanie. W końcu jego brat wydusił:

- Co się stało?!  
Sherlock znów się roześmiał.

- Odstaw szklankę na miejsce i wyjdź na ulicę.

- Zwariowałeś? Mam ważne...  
- Wiem – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Pisali o tym w gazetach. Wyższe sfery obejdą się bez ciebie przez te kilka minut. Prawdę mówiąc, wszyscy na pewno marzą, żeby ten tłusty nudziarz gdzieś się ulotnił i można było rozpocząć zabawę. Wychodź. – Sherlock spojrzał w okno. – Za dwie minuty.

Deszcz nie padał, ale Mycroft rozłożył parasol – widocznie obawiał się, że zostanie zauważony przez paparazzi. Miał zdumiewający talent: nigdy nie trafił w obiektyw kroniki towarzyskiej (w razie czego wykupywał wszystkie zdjęcia od dziennikarzy, lecz to wychodziło drogo, więc musiał doskonalić techniki maskowania). W konserwatywnym, czarnym smokingu Mycroft przypominał pingwina lub aferzystę. Upajająco pachniał papierosami - widocznie w wyższych sferach ludzie palą, i Mycroft musiał się z tym godzić. Raczej nie krzywi się, kiedy premier się zaciąga. Sherlock to inna sprawa, jego zawsze przyjemnie ochrzanić.

- Okropnie wyglądasz - rzucił Sherlock, zatrzymując się w kałuży. Mycroft pytająco uniósł brwi, lecz nie było tego widać zza parasola. Oprócz gęstej czarnej tkaniny, Sherlock widział tylko cienkie usta i krągły podbródek. I rękę, nerwowo ściskającą wygiętą rączkę.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytał Mycroft z rozdrażnieniem. - Jeżeli znów zamierzasz zrobić coś skandalicznego…

- Kiedy to zrobiłem coś skandalicznego? - Sherlock nadał swojemu głosowi ton urazy.

- A to przyjęcie dobroczynne, które zorganizowała mama?

- Ileż można mi to wypominać?!

Mycroft parsknął, i na sekundę zapadła niezręczna cisza. W końcu zrobił kroczek naprzód, a nosek jego błyszczącego czarnego trzewika omal nie zamoczył się w kałuży.

- Sherlock, mam mało czasu. Mów.

- Po prostu przejeżdżałem obok. Postanowiłem zajrzeć i to wszystko.

- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć.  
- To już twój problem. No dobrze, mnie też się śpieszy. Dziś pierwszy raz idę do pracy.

- Tak, i... – Efektowna pauza trwała, póki Mycroft wyciągał stary ojcowski zegarek na dewizce. – Spóźniłeś się już dwadzieścia minut.  
- Dlatego muszę się pospieszyć. – Sherlock zaczął się odwracać, Mycroft zrobił ruch, jakby chciał ruszyć za nim.

- Sherlock!

Sherlock spojrzał przez ramię. Mycroft uniósł parasol, jego blada twarz miała wyraz zmieszania i prawie... Sherlock powiedziałby „zalęknienia", ale ugryzł się w język.  
- I to wszystko? Naprawdę nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć?

- Dużo bym chciał ci powiedzieć, ale mamusia zawsze powtarzała, że dżentelmeni tak się nie wyrażają.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się, machnął ręką i odszedł.

- Sherlock!

No co znowu? Mycroft zawsze wszystko komplikował, jakby i bez tego nie było trudno.  
Sherlock znów się obejrzał i zobaczył, że teraz Mycroft stoi w kałuży. W kałuży i z parasolem. Niedorzeczny facet. Patrzył zbyt przenikliwie, widział za dużo...  
- Pamiętam, że niepotrzebna ci moja pomoc – powiedział. – Ale jeśli będziesz jej jednak chciał, powiesz mi?

Sherlock zamrugał. I skłamał – tak samo łatwo, jak zawsze:

- Oczywiście.

***

Sherlock musiał załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę, zanim wszystko się skończy.

Wszedł do szpitala przez główne wejście, jak tysiące razy wcześniej. Rozpinając płaszcz, przeszedł do windy. Pielęgniarka w recepcji kiwnęła mu głową, zbyt zajęta papierami, by zorientować się w sytuacji - lub doskonale wiedziała, że zatrzymywanie Holmesa nie ma sensu.

Ściągnął szalik i wepchnął go do kieszeni. W windzie odruchowo nieomal nacisnął na guzik czwartego piętra, lecz w porę się spostrzegł. Nie miał nic do roboty na oddziale chirurgicznym; chciał zobaczyć Lestrade'a - wypalić z nim ostatniego papierosa - lecz to byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdyby zaczął żegnać się ze wszystkimi.

Sherlock przesunął palcem po guzikach i nacisnął najniższy.  
Kiedy wszedł do kostnicy, Molly już tam była. Jej zmiana dopiero co się rozpoczęła i Molly jeszcze nie zdążyła włożyć kitla – miała na sobie staromodną, ciemną bluzkę i spodnie, które skracały jej optycznie nogi.

Wyglądała tak, jakby zmianę właśnie kończyła - blada, zmęczona, z sinymi podkowami pod oczyma. Lecz szeroki, radosny uśmiech uczynił jej twarz prawie sympatyczną.

- Sherlock! Jak miło, że przyszedłeś. To znaczy… Miło cię widzieć. To jest… - Z wysiłkiem przerwała potok paplaniny i popatrzyła na Sherlocka z oddaniem. – Coś ci potrzeba? Trafił do nas mężczyzna z wewnętrznym wylewem. - Zacięła się, kiedy Sherlock przestał świdrować ją spojrzeniem i podszedł, skracając odległość między nimi. Otwierając oczy jeszcze szerszej, odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Sherlock podszedł bardzo blisko, lecz jej nie dotykał. Schował ręce w kieszeniach. A potem odezwał się, powoli i nisko:

- Ty jesteś mi potrzebna.

Kawa, dwie kostki cukru. Molly poszła po nią, kiedy Sherlock oglądał zwłoki. Wewnętrzne krwotoki wywołane uderzeniem, wypadek samochodowy, nic ciekawego. Plamy opadowe zgromadziły się na plecach i karku. Sherlock ściągnął rękawiczki i wrzucił je do kosza. Wziął od Molly kawę, wypił, nie skrzywiwszy się nawet odrobinę. I nie odwracając wzroku od nieboszczyka.

Czysto umyty, zniszczony, nagi. Cały wystawiony na pokaz – wszystkie jego drobne szramy, popękane naczynka i pieprzyki. Z wiotkimi mięśniami i sztywną, jakby zaimpregnowaną skórą.

Czy on też taki będzie?

Dopiwszy kawę, Sherlock spojrzał na Molly. Cały ten czas obserwowała go z dystansu, jak zawsze. Sherlock już do tego przywykł i nawet nie zauważał. Przywiązanie nieśmiałej dziewuszki **- **patologa było pożyteczne, więc go nie drażniło.

- Dziękuję - powiedział Sherlock, machnąwszy pustym kubeczkiem. Zgniótł go i rzucił do śmietnika. Pokręcił głową. Po co wciąż je zgniata? Czemu to robi...?

- U ciebie wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Molly cienko. Bardzo go żałowała, kiedy chodził z laską. Podobał jej się jako męczennik, oczekujący pociechy. Kiedyś powiedziała, że jest smutny, kiedy myśli, że nikt go nie widzi.

Co za brednie...?

- Chciałem o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

- Oczywiście! Jeśli mogę w czymś pomóc...  
- Mogłabyś zostawić Johna w spokoju.  
Molly westchnęła, garbiąc ramiona.

- Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro, naprawdę.

- To znaczy „nie"?

- To znaczy „nie".

- Przecież to ty o wszystkim decydujesz. Jesteś szefową, prawda?

Molly pokręciła głową, spoglądając na niego ze smutkiem i skruchą.

- Nie szefową, jedynie wyższa rangą. Oni wszyscy kiedyś byli ludźmi, a ja zawsze byłam taka.

- Kiedy mówisz „zawsze", masz na myśli…

- Od samego początku – potwierdziła.

Sherlock patrzył na nią i próbował sobie to uświadomić. Molly Hooper, to wiecznie jąkające się, pąsowiejące nieporozumienie w marnych ciuszkach jest Śmiercią. Czy to możliwe? Czy jest aż tak dobrą aktorką? Czy może to on ostatecznie zbzikował?

Wariantu z szaleństwem Sherlock wolał nie rozpatrywać.

Ręka Molly po raz setny uniosła się do włosów, poprawić głupawy ogonek, i Sherlock uznał, że nie powinien przeceniać Molly. Ona rzeczywiście była chodzącym nieporozumieniem i próbowała go poderwać. Śmierć z nim flirtowała. Sherlockowi przyszło do głowy, że przez wieczność mogłaby lepiej opanować technikę zalecanek, ale ostatecznie nie był kimś, kto miałby prawo to oceniać.

- Chcę omówić wszystkie warunki – oznajmił Sherlock, starając się trzymać prosto. Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, niezależnie od uczuć, kłębiących się w duszy. Molly przycisnęła palce do ust.

- Och, Sherlock...!

- Chcę mieć pewność, że to zadziała. Jeśli nie ma innych opcji. Opowiedz mi o regule.

Zwykle było na odwrót, ale tym razem to cienki głosik Molly rozbrzmiewał w kostnicy, a Sherlock uważnie słuchał.

***

Stój w miejscu. Nie ruszaj się. Nie odwracaj wzroku.

Tak. Właśnie tak.  
Sherlock zamknął oczy.

Wszystko było prawidłowo. Nareszcie. Wszystko było jak trzeba – to elementarne. Sherlock oddychał, a biała para zrywała się z jego warg razem z szeptem.

- Tak. Tak. Wszystko dobrze.  
Nie mógł zrobić kroku. Głupio. Beznadziejnie głupio – zajść tak daleko i w ostatniej chwili...  
To się nazywa „stupor pierwszego cięcia". Sherlock słyszał, że coś takiego często przytrafia się stażystom. Jemu oczywiście to się nie przydarzyło.

Przedtem.

Ten płaski dach był jego salą operacyjną, chłodną i sterylną. Niebo było niskie, jak baldachim z białej gazy. Sherlock stanął na samej krawędzi. Z dachu sąsiedniego budynku zerwały się gołębie i Sherlock odprowadził je spojrzeniem.  
John stał na dole.

- Stój na miejscu. Nie ruszaj się.

John patrzył na niego.

- Nie odwracaj wzroku.  
Proszę.

Jakie to głupie. Samochód, doniczka, kula, nawet ten idiotyczny wybuch w szpitalu – to wszystko było nieprawidłowe, nie to co teraz. A jednak Sherlock się bał. Nogi mu zesztywniały, palce całkiem zgrabiały. Maleńka figurka Johna na dole rozpływała się w białej mgle oddechu Sherlocka. (Wdech-wydech-wdech-wydechwdechwydech, hiperwentylacja i ryzyko utraty przytomności – nienajgorsze wyjście, ale nie dla niego, nie, on jest zdolny zrobić to z godnością). Sherlock poruszył się i John poderwał rękę w powietrze, jakby go witając.

Albo próbując powstrzymać.

- Nie, John.

Sherlock rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu - to było niełatwe. John patrzył, Sherlock nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy, lecz wiedział to na pewno. Nie odrywał spojrzenia. Stał w miejscu. Czekał.

I Sherlock zrobił krok w jego stronę.

Stracił równowagę.

A potem ją odzyskał.

Leciał, w dole migały miejskie światła; dachy domów łowiły słoneczne odblaski, wiatr targał poły płaszcza, zaciągał szal na gardle. Szeptał do ucha. Skrzydła rozwinęły się za plecami bezgłośnie i bezboleśnie. John wyciągał do niego ramiona. John go chwytał.

Tak blisko, tak dobrze, John.

Gwałtowne uderzenie wyłączyło światło.

***

Sherlock otworzył oczy, kiedy wieźli go na noszach. I drugi raz - już w sali operacyjnej. Jakiś człowiek w bieli pochylił się nad nim i Sherlockowi przyszło do głowy, że to ktoś znajomy - czy nie sam Lestrade zatęsknił za dawnymi czasami? Lecz myśleć było ciężko, myśli go nie słuchały, rozpadały się w proch, nie wystarczyło skupić się na którejś z nich.

Gdzieś w oddali coś łomotało - pewnie eksplozje. Dostał odłamkiem? Seria z automatu? Wojna jednak zwyciężyła.

- Odzyskuje przytomność. Anestetyk – padła komenda. Sherlock próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz wargi miał jak sklejone. Patrzył ponad ramieniem chirurga, tam, gdzie stał John – smutny i dobry, wypełniony światłem. John nie poruszał się i patrzył tylko na niego, bez przerwy. John uśmiechnął się do niego, słabo, lecz krzepiąco:

„Jestem tutaj. Wszystko w porządku, Sherlock. Trzymaj się."  
Sherlock popatrzył na stojącego obok Johna mężczyznę – miał na sobie drogi garnitur i ciemne okulary na pół twarzy. Położył Johnowi rękę na ramieniu w geście ni to pocieszającym, ni to żeby go przytrzymać. Żuł gumę.  
Sherlock znów próbował otworzyć usta, wszystko się rozpływało. Ktoś przyłożył mu maskę do twarzy. Walczył do końca, domyślając się, że widzi Johna po raz ostatni. Nie odrywał od niego oczu, póki powieki nie stały się zbyt ciężkie.  
Sherlock miał pękniętą śledzionę i mnogie zamknięte złamania, nie mówiąc już o wstrząsie.

Przeżył upadek z czwartej kondygnacji.

- Co to miało być, świrze? Demonstracyjne samobójstwo? - zapytała Sally po upływie tygodnia, sprawdzając jego wyniki i zmieniając kroplówkę. Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na białą ściankę naprzeciwko łóżka, lecz i tak jego widzenie peryferyjne odnotowało świeży makijaż pielęgniarki (zapewne żona Andersona wyjechała do matki na tydzień) i przelotny gest kiedy poprawiała koc, na chwilę pocieszająco ściskając jego stopę przez tkaninę. W dziedzinie pocieszania Donovan była gorsza od mężczyzn – wszystkie te sentymenty śmiertelnie ją przerażały.

Na szczęście nie tylko ją. Mycroft w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał. Przychodził regularnie - widocznie sekretarka wpisała „odwiedziny u brata" do jego codziennego grafiku jako punkt obowiązkowy. Przychodził i milczał. Czasem pił szpitalną kawę z tekturowego kubka, cierpiętniczy krzywiąc się po każdym łyku. Potem gniótł kubeczek w garści i długo patrzył na tę samą ścianę co Sherlock, próbując zrozumieć.

Zdaje się, że obaj z Lestrade'em zawiązali spisek. A przynajmniej kontaktowali się ewidentnie częściej, niż wypadało doktorowi i odwiedzającemu. Lestrade zawsze czekał na Mycrofta na korytarzu po odwiedzinach. Sherlock widział, jak Mycroft wyciąga się w pozycji „baczność" przed jego doktorem prowadzącym - przez wąską szczelinę między opuszczonymi żaluzjami Sherlock potrafił dojrzeć więcej, niż biedaczysko Lestrade nauczy się dostrzegać przez dziesięć lat. Jeżeli, oczywiście, ktoś mu nie podpowie.

Sherlock uśmiechał się przelotnie, a potem znów kierował spojrzenie na ścianę.

Lestrade przychodził rzadko. Miał dużo pracy. Chyba też nie wiedział, jak się teraz zachowywać w stosunku do Sherlocka. Raz jeden, cichym, załamującym się głosem urządził mu awanturę, a potem rąbnął pięścią w ścianę – głupi, dziecinny gest, całkowicie niestosowny dla poważanego ordynatora. Potem głupio się wykręcał przed zwabioną hałasem pielęgniarką, chował potłuczone kostki za plecami i zasłonił ciemny ślad na ścianie, przesuwając pusty wazon stojący na szafce. (Kwiatów nikt Sherlockowi nie przynosił, i całe szczęście.) Sherlock myślał, że już nie wróci – jasne było, kogo chciał tak naprawdę uderzyć.  
Jednak wrócił, i nawet próbował żartować: „Posiwiałem przez ciebie, Sherlock!" Opowiadał o interesujących przypadkach, machał dłonią przed oczami, próbując przyciągnąć uwagę chorego. Pewnego razu wziął go za rękę i Sherlock chciał go nagrodzić jadowitym spojrzeniem, ale czuł się na to zbyt zmęczony. Zbyt rozbity.  
Lestrade uścisnął jego palce i puścił. Znów gadał głupoty, tym razem w sensie, że „jeśli było ci tak źle, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Poszlibyśmy na kielicha, pogadali, wymyślili coś razem. Jestem tutaj, Sherlock, cały czas tu byłem, znasz mój numer komórki! Ostatecznie, od czego są przyjaciele...?"

Sherlock rozkleił wargi.

- Ja nie mam przyjaciół – powiedział, wciąż patrząc w ścianę. Greg milczał, przetrawiając te słowa, a potem niespodzianie pogładził go po głowie, jak dzieciaka.

- Znów nie widzisz rzeczy oczywistych.  
Wszystkie te odwiedziny męczyły Sherlocka. Czasem pragnął schować się, zdjąć z siebie wszystkie rurki i tę diabelną szpitalną piżamę, w której czuł się bezradny i wystawiony na widok publiczny. Chciał zostać sam.

I jednocześnie bał się tego.

Sherlock już nigdy więcej nie chciał być sam. Właśnie z tego powodu to wszystko się wydarzyło, prawda? Po prostu nie chciał być sam.

Patrzył na biały, beznamiętny fragment ściany i wyobrażał sobie twarz Johna. Wyobrażał sobie, jak John wchodzi do jego pokoju i cichutko staje przy oknie. Albo siada w nogach łóżka, garbiąc się i wzdychając. Wyobrażał sobie to tak żywo, że czasami mylił fantazje z rzeczywistością. Po przebudzeniu spodziewał się zobaczyć Johna w pobliżu. Lecz natrafiał spojrzeniem tylko na tę nieszczęsną ściankę, którą uszkodził jego… jego przyjaciel.

Sherlock wyobrażał sobie, co powiedziałby John.

- Czemu to zrobiłeś?

Wiecznie trzeba było mu wyjaśniać podstawowe rzeczy.

- Sherlock, tak nie wolno. Powinieneś być taki jak przedtem. Powinieneś być lepszy niż przedtem!

- Nie dam rady – szeptał Sherlock, patrząc w ciemność.

- Nie gadaj głupot. Oczywiście, że dasz radę. Przecież ty jesteś Sherlock Holmes. Coś wymyślisz.

-Wymyślę?  
- Jak się z tego wykaraskać. Jak zacząć żyć. Wiem, że dasz radę. Jesteś przecież mądry.

- Nikt nie może być _aż tak_ mądry.  
- Ty możesz – mówił John prostodusznie. I on dokładnie to miał na myśli. Wierzył w to.

Tak, że Sherlock też musiał w to uwierzyć.

Powiedział Mycroftowi, że chciałby otworzyć prywatną praktykę. Jeżeli w szpitalu nie będą sobie radzić, jeżeli trafi się jakikolwiek skomplikowany przypadek, Lestrade będzie mógł się do niego zwrócić. Nie żeby w szpitalu pracowali wyłącznie tępacy (owszem, w większości, lecz tępota nie była cechą absolutnie całego personelu), Sherlock jednak podejrzewał, że jego konsultacje będą często potrzebne. Nie chciał być skrępowany przepisami i konwenansami kliniki, nie chciał już mieć nad sobą zwierzchników, piękne dzięki. I już na pewno nie zamierzał się poniżać, żebrząc o miejsce w szpitalu, lub przekradać się do pracy potajemnie, ukrywając się przed Dimmockiem. Sherlock mógłby współpracować z Lestrade'em, i tylko z nim. Po starej znajomości.

W sensie dużej przysługi.

Lestrade długo się śmiał, a kiedy do niego dotarło, że Sherlock mówi poważnie, wyszedł na papierosa. Mycroft pośpieszył za nim, wojowniczo wymachując parasolem. Sherlock wiedział, że Lestrade ustąpi, bo któż by nie ustąpił pod takim naciskiem? Mycroft wziął sprawę w swoje ręce. Był jeszcze bardziej natrętny i władczy, niż zazwyczaj - świadczyło to, że gwałtownie ograniczył spożycie alkoholu.

Minęły miesiące, nim Sherlock doszedł do formy. Przez to, że wyrywał się z łóżka, dwukrotnie rozchodziły mu się szwy. Donovan zagroziła, że wykorzysta pasy do unieruchomienia niesfornego pacjenta - i spełniła swoją groźbę po upływie paru dni. Z nudów Sherlock zaczął dokuczać personelowi i wzywać innych pacjentów do swojej sali, by ich diagnozować. Jak również komentować wszystko, zaczynając od wyglądu zewnętrznego i kończąc na życiu osobistym. Tak więc wypisano go trochę wcześniej niż należało.

Wyzdrowiał dopiero po upływie roku, ale nawet wówczas stare rany od czasu do czasu dokuczały mu w złą pogodę, jakby był staruszkiem. W takie dni robił dwie filiżanki herbaty zamiast jednej i oglądał te zabawne filmy na Discovery, gdzie zwierzęta zjadają się nawzajem.  
Sherlock zachowywał się idealnie. Nigdy nie był niegrzeczny wobec pani Hudson (najwyżej wtedy, kiedy wyrzuciła gałki oczne z wazy na zupę), prawie nigdy nie dokuczał bratu; owszem, był grubiański wobec pacjentów, ale to wyrównywał ratowaniem im nikczemnego życia. Raz w miesiącu odwiedzał psychoterapeutkę - prędzej po to, by obserwować rozwój jej ukrytej choroby, niż dla własnej terapii. Przygarnął nawet psa – całkiem już bez sensu, ale przecież musiał mieć dla kogo grać na skrzypcach.  
Nawet przeprosił Mike'a Stamforda, a ten powiedział, że nie żywi urazy. Idiota.  
W Barts Sherlock pojawiał się regularnie - przychodził do kostnicy, godzinami przesiadywał w laboratorium, wdzierał się do gabinetu Lestrade'a bez pukania. Dręczył neurochirurgów, to wypytując ich o przeprowadzone operacje, to znów wskazując błędy w ich pracy. Był na ogół zadowolony z życia.

I czekał. Nie tak, by to było wyraźne. Ukrywał nawet sam przed sobą, że czeka.

Czyż to nie głupie?

Wszyscy ludzie umierają - ale nie on. Wszystkie serca pękają.

Jego serce pozostało całe.

Molly odwiedziła go jednej z pierwszych nocy po upadku, kiedy jego myśli wciąż jeszcze się plątały, a całe ciało skręcał ciągły ból. Sherlock słabo zapamiętał jej wizytę, ale pamiętał, co powiedziała. Szczegółowo.

Molly żałowała go okropnie, wierciła się na krześle i szeptała, a jej głos niekiedy przemieniał się w pisk.

Mówiła o tym, że obaj wzajemnie oddali sobie swoje życia. O tym, że ustaliła się równowaga – marna, nieprawidłowa, ale jednak równowaga. Że próba Sherlocka, chociaż nie umarł, liczy się i zresztą na co komu te regulaminy? John będzie żył, z całą pewnością – w swoich czasach albo w kolejnym stuleciu, może właśnie rodzi się w tej chwili, a może urodził się trzydzieści lat temu... Czas nie jest prostą linią, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
Ale on będzie żył, słyszysz, Sherlock?

Nie będzie cię znał, nie będzie pamiętał, nie rozpozna – ale będzie żył.  
Molly siąkała nosem przy jego łóżku, a Sherlock zbierał siły, by jej podziękować.  
Doskonale wiedział, kto naruszył dla niego przepisy; ostatecznie nie raz już to robiła. Pewnego razu podarowała mu czaszkę, wspaniały egzemplarz, i to nie licząc tych wszystkich kończyn, organów i ciał, jakie dostawał do dyspozycji.  
- Dziękuję – powiedział Sherlock i zaczął czekać.

***

Myśl, myśl, myśl.

Sherlock popatrzył w mikroskop, powiększając obraz komórek. Był tak bliski, tak strasznie bliski rozwiązania, lecz rozproszone kawałki informacji uporczywie nie chciały złożyć się w spójny obraz. Sherlock odetchnął głośno, konwulsyjnie; potwornie chciało mu się palić, te przeklęte plastry były bezużyteczne, całe osiem sztuk. Trochę mu odpuściło, kiedy tłukł trupa w kostnicy, lecz napięcie szybko wróciło - a ślady na ciele nie potwierdziły jego domysłów.

To, co wszyscy brali za zespół Rotha1, zabijało ludzi. Trzy podobne przypadki na przestrzeni pół roku, a czwarta ofiara zagadkowej choroby znajdowała się w stanie krytycznym. Sherlock już dwa razy był w jej sali, nie zważając na irytującą obecność męża i kochanka.  
Odrętwienie, parestezja2, myśl, zmiany troficzne na skórze3. Obrzydliwa, różowa garsonka, różowy lakier, różowy telefon i różowa walizka w kącie pokoju. Myśl, myśl.  
Skąd ona przyjechała?  
Sherlock znieruchomiał. Oczywiście. Wszystkie elementy ułożyły się na swoich miejscach.

Kobiety. Wszystkie chore to kobiety. Co z kochankiem tej tutaj? Och, ma się rozumieć, jechał razem z nią. Wszystko się składa. Podróż nie z powodu umówionej randki, o nie.

Drętwienie, parestezja, ataki ostrego bólu, a ostatnio zatrzymanie akcji serca – uzasadnione szokiem chorobowym, ale kto mógł przypuszczać, że to otrucie? Nie wszystkie trucizny da się wykryć podczas badania krwi. Sherlock wiedział wiele o truciznach, praktycznie wszystko, ale nie dość, żeby domyślić się od razu.  
Aborcja farmakologiczna.

Tak. Tak. Prawidłowo.

Musi...  
Musi pilnie zaordynować pacjentce przetaczanie krwi. Jeśli nie jest za późno i, ma się rozumieć, powiedzieć tej głupiej kobiecie wszystko, co myśli o ukrywaniu informacji przed leczącymi ją lekarzami. A potem znaleźć człowieka, który truł te kobiety, które zwróciły się do niego o pomoc. Ten lekarz**-**morderca zapewne mieszkał poza obrębem Londynu; walizka zabryzgana błotem, trzeba sprawdzić prognozę pogody w okolicy. Na miłość boską, chyba nie zwracali się do znachora?

Euforia. Serce biło mu szybko, częstotliwość oddechu wzrosła, a poziom dopaminy wzbił się pod niebiosa. Sherlock sięgnął po komórkę, zamierzając zakomunikować Lestrade'owi, że rozwiązał zagadkę, i zaraz skrzywił się ze złości, przypomniawszy sobie, że bateria się rozładowała.

I akurat wtedy wszedł Stamford. Sherlock wyciągnął rękę, nie patrząc:

- Pożyczysz mi telefon?

Stamford naturalnie odmówił, ale wtedy rozległ się inny głos:

- Może pan wziąć mój.

Sherlock zamarł. Niemożliwe. Nie może być. To niemożliwe.  
W tej samej chwili nagle uświadomił sobie: jego oczekiwanie było oszustwem, czy może oszukiwaniem samego siebie, jak wygodniej. Nawet przez sekundę nie wierzył, że to się wydarzy. Że powtórnie zdarzy się cud.

Pomylił się.

Sherlock wciąż patrzył w mikroskop, nie mając siły wyprostować się i obrócić głowy do mówiącego. Próbował zachować spokój, lecz wewnątrz niego podniosła się gorąca fala, zapłonęła, przewaliła się po całym ciele od stóp do czubka głowy - i cofnęła, pozostawiając go drżącego i bezradnego na brzegu.

Obrócił się powoli, wciąż nie uwierzywszy do końca, przygotowując się na straszne rozczarowanie.

Jednak to był John. Stał tam, żywy, prawdziwy, i spokojnie patrzył. Czekał, kiedy Sherlock do niego podejdzie.

Sherlock zerwał się z taboretu, nogi się pod nim ugięły – zbyt wiele czasu spędził w bezruchu, oczywiście, głupiec! Czy może to z głodu...?

Czy z powodu Johna?

Sherlock stracił równowagę i runął na podłogę, uderzając tyłem głowy o posadzkę. Stamford ruszył na pomoc, ale John był szybszy.

- Wszystko w porządku?  
Pochylił się nad nim, patrzył z góry. Jego twarz, taka znajoma i zarazem nieznajoma, znalazła się tak blisko. Jak we śnie...  
Szalik, zamotany na szyi Johna rozluźnił się i musnął Sherlocka po twarzy, budząc z oczarowania. Miękki, przelotny dotyk.

Sherlock zamknął oczy, uśmiechając się.

Tak. Tak, John. Teraz wszystko jest w porządku.

Teraz i na zawsze.

KONIEC

1 Choroba/zespół Bernhardta(-Rotha) – zaburzenie czucia w obrębie bocznej powierzchni uda, powstałe na skutek ucisku nerwu skórnego bocznego uda. Zaburzeniom czucia towarzyszą pieczenie i ból. Zatrucie metalami ciężkimi wywołuje identyczne objawy i jest śmiertelne.

2 Parestezja (_paraesthesiae_), inaczej czucie opaczne – przykre wrażenie, najczęściej mrowienie, drętwienie lub zmian temperatury skóry (uczucie silnego gorąca lub zimna) bądź też "przebiegnięcia prądu".

3 zmiany troficzne - przebarwienia, ścieńczenia skóry, zmiany rozpadowe z tworzeniem trudno gojących się owrzodzeń.


End file.
